Ben 10 the omni Commander
by Generalhyna
Summary: Based on God of Challenge "Ben 10 the leader of Blue flair" but with twists Gwen gets the omnitrix and not ben and uses it to bully ben, but when Ben meets three digimon he becomes a new Digimon commander. Now Ben must gather a army and stop the mistakes of gwens arrogance and stop rouge digimon from destroying the real world. will have Multi cross overs
1. Birth of a new commander

**BAuthors Note:/b** Bella here with a idea that is like Godofchallanges story "Ben 10 Leader of Team blue flare" but it will be different, as Ben will start with not only Greymon from Digimon fusion, but also Vademon X and Dorumon (Which if ben was in Digimon adventures, would be his real partner) and also the vademon X and Dorumon is the same ones Ben met as a child.

There is also gonna be some differences from Godofchallenges story, one is that digimon will assist the villains of the ben 10 universe and random normal crooks, like in Data squad they are attracted by the humans greed or if they show the seven sins or higher emotions, second when Ben defeats a digimon not in his army they are turned into digi eggs and teleported back to primary villiage.

Now that is that covered, let me start the first chapter, be warned up to where Ben meets his partners

 **BChapter 1-The birth of a new Digimon general**

 **Key:**

" **DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION/BIOMERGE/DNA FUSION**

" **digimon attack"/b**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

A ten year old boy with messy brown hair, green eyes, wearing a white t-shirt with a black stripe down the middle, tan pants and white and black sneakers was running through the woods a strange orange dog like creature chased after him. His name is Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, or Ben for short. He had high hopes for his summer, due to going on a road trip with his grandpa Max and cousion Gwen, however Gwen had found a strange watch that lets her turn into alien heros, however when she wasn't using it to save people, she constantly rubbed it in his face whenever she had the chance and unknown to Grandpa Max, Gwen had used her alien forms to bully Ben. However, being smart that she is, she never left any evidence due to using the right aliens for the situation. Right now she was using one of her aliens that she named "Wildmutt"

"LEAVE ME ALONE GWEN!" Ben yelled back at her, however this had proven to be a bad mistake as he tripped and fell on his face, smearing his face with dirt as Gwen/Wildmutt smirked cruley and raised a claw to attack…

"HAY LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled a young mans voice B **"Atomic tail"/B** the voice yelled as Gwen was then hit by a flat end of a bladed tail, Ben looked up and sawed this as three odd creatures stepped up.

One who was the owner of the tail looked like a cross between a triceratops and a Tyranasurus rex blue scales and orange stripes on its back. This was a digimon known as a Greymon

One looked like a plant…or alien with a big brain, a black jumpsuit, black goggles, a long snout or mouth, tentacles for legsm black gloves and had a ray gun on its hip. This was a Vademon infected with the X-Antibody.

The last one looked like a cross between a dino and a fox, with purple fur on most of its body, two large hind legs and two front arms, each having three black claws and a large fox like tail. The fur on its chest, paws and snout and the tip of its tail being white, and two pointed ears with black stripes and two small bat like wings on its back, and on its forehead was a triangular red gem. This was a Dorumon.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" growled Greymon as Vademon X slithered to Ben as he was surprised to see the three creatures as he gently picked up the boy "are you ok?" he asked as Ben nodded still surprised as Vademon looked over him "humm, you are find, just more shocked are you?" he said as he turned and sawed Gwen leap at Greymon only for the dino-digimon to dodge.

 **B"Great Impulse!"/b** yelled Greymon as his crest clowed and then head-butted Gwen/Wildmutt making her roll across the ground as she got up and growled and charged at Ben and Vademon, only for Dorumon to get infront of the two "Oh no you don't b" **Metal Cannon"/B** he said as he opened his mouth and fired a metal ball which hitted Wildmutt and pushed her back as she growled, but ran away.

"AND STAY OUT!" Yelled Greymon as Dorumon laughed "Hahah, that dog wont bother us anymore" he said as Ben watched in awe at the whole thing, and was truly amazed, he never seen such three amazing creatures, two of them who stopped Gwen, however the alien one and fury fox-dino thing felt familiar. However all thoughts were out as Greymon gently nudged him "you ok?" he asked as Ben looked Up "yeah, thanks" he sand standing up and took a look at the three creatures "Who are you guys anyway?" he asked as Vademon X spoke up.

"Well for our species, we are what is called Digimon, short for digital monsters, while we live in the digital world a world paraell to earth, created by your technology" he said as Greymon spoke up "All us Digimon have lots of cool attacks, some which some are simple, like a punch or headbutt or how I do it with my tail, while some are more complex, such as shooting out diamonds, covering yourself in fire or the power to heal" he said as Dorumon spoke up "and after awhile some of us digimon can digivolve, which is when we go to the next stage of power, like me, which is my rookie form, while Greymon is a champion while Vademon is a ultimate" he said as Ben nodded "that's unique, and before I forget, my name is Ben and two questions, one what is your names? And two, what are you three doing here?" he asked

"Oh, how sorry, My name is Vademon as Dorumon explained, the big dinosaur is Greymon" said Vademon as Greymon waved "Yo" he said "and the purple fox and dinosaur is" he started but Dorumon spoke up and tackled into Bens arms "My name is Dorumon, Ben don't you remember me and Vademon? You hatched my egg and helped Vademon when he wasn't affected by the x-Antibody and injured" he said as Ben was confused.

"I am sorry, but I don't remember you or Vademon? Was it?" he asked as Vademon took Dorumon off Ben and turned to whisper to the X-antibody holder "Dorumon I am afraid since Ben was a child when we met he dosent recall us" he said as Dorumon frowned "oh" he said sadly as Greymon looked at Ben "And to answer your second question, I wished to see the material world, and so did Vademon and Dorumon, though they were saying they were looking for someone, although I didn't expect to see a kid being attacked by some funny orange looking dog" he said as ben chuckled a bit "That was my cousion" he said as Greymon, Vademon and Dorumon looked at each other and laughed "Wouldn't mind seeing that branch of the family" Greymon joked as Ben chuckled in response liking Greymon, he was obviously a rascal and real fun to be around.

"Actually, she looks like that thanks to some weird alien watch she found that turns her into aliens, that one was called Wildmutt" he said as Vademon X stroke under his 'mouth' "Humm fascinating" he said as Greymon and Dorumon looked at Ben "Is she always like that?" asked Greymon as Ben got a sad look and sat on a rock "Sadly yes" he said glumly as Greymon was surprised, he had always been a family digimon, the same with Vademon and Dorumon "That's pretty harsh" said Greymon as Dorumon started punching the air.

"Let me at her, I'll take her down" he said as Ben patted the X-antibody holders head "Dorumon, I appreciate that but don't, I just don't know what happened, she used to be this great friend, but now I don't even know her anymore" he said as he started to tear up as he pressed his legs close to his chest "What happened to my cousion and my friend?" he said as Greymon leaned down and nuzzled him "Its okay, everything is gonna be okay, I'll stand by your side No matter what" he said as Ben un curled as Dorumon Jumped into Bens arms causing him to fall on his back with a ooff "The same with me Anki (Brother), even if you cant remember me or Vademon we will stand together and keep you safe" he said as Vademon offered a gloved hand "And so will I, you saved my life when you were five and I owe you that, so I will be there to help" he said as Ben smiled "you guys…"

Suddenly a bright light lit up the forest as Ben stood up as a orb of light floated down as Ben cupped his hand as it floated into his hand, when it cleared there was now a blue rectangular device, with a grey circle in the center and a rectangular screen above it and the top like a microphone "What is this thing?" Ben asked looking it over as Vademon X was surprised but Dorumon responded jumping up and down "Wooohooo, Ben that is a Fusion Loader! I hured storys about these things, it not only allows the owner to carry an unlimited amount of digimon and allow the user to make them digivolve and digifuse and that means all of us are partners" he said as Greymon patted the excited holder down "easy Dorumon, it seems Ben dosent know about fusion does he?" he asked as Ben nodded "I don't what is it?" he asked as Vademon pulled out a dry erase borad and showed a diagram of fusing.

"Well in simplier terms young Ben, when you perform digital fusion you fuse one or more digimon into one form, giving the base digimon a strong boost, for example you can fuse me and greymon together, however Greymon will be the base of the fusion" he said as Ben nodded as Greymon gave Ben one more look "It is also marks you as a digimon general" he said as Ben then got confused.

"a what and who know?" he asked as Greymon continued "A digimon general is the leader in their 'army' of digimon, other Digimon will most likely join us, and some will probably attack us, to test our strength or to cause problems, so we better train up ourselves to be ready" he said as Ben then got worried "But where to? And where can I hide the three of you? I cant exactally hid you guys in my pocket" ben said as vademon X put away his dry erase borad "Just point the fusion loader at us and say Vademon X, Greymon and Dorumon Return" he said as Ben nodded.

"Okay" Ben said as he aimed the Fusion loader at the three digimon "Vademon X, Greymon, Dorumon Return"

The three was then converted into a blue light and went into the fusion loader as Ben looked at the screen "Cool, but what are we gonna do now? I Forget that how can we get around?" he asked as Greymon appeared on the screen

"you can always fix up a care or something, something big enough to hold more then one person or anything we pick up on our travels and fast enough so we can out run anyone who trys to chase after us" Greymon instructed from the fusion loader as Vademon X appeared "he is right, I can even modify it to make it more unique and help our purposes" he said.

Ben considered this, it wasn't a bad idea, he can go on his own road trip and travel the countery, maybe even hit Hawaii and Alaska and heck even japan and make new digimon friends and stop the meaner ones like a hero he dreamed to be with his new digimon pals. Plus there are always tones of cars at a junk yard, maybe he'll find a easy fix up, however there was one problem.

"How on earth am I gonna afford all of this and the trip its self, and even pay for plane tickets?" he sad as Dorumon appeared on the screen "There are some digimon who can make valuable jeweles and gems, they are from the alcamy zone, a zone where digimon who study alchemy live, maybe we can get lucky and find one of those fellas" sad Dorumon as Ben shrugged "Works for me, now come on we better get some sleep" Ben responded as he started to walk in the woods till he founded a nearby cave and making sure it was empty and dry, walked right in.

Sitting down on a soft mossy area he looked in his loader and smiled "Good night guys" he said

"Night anki" said Dorumon

"Good night boss" said Greymon

"Good night young one" said Vademon X

As the four friends fell asleep preparing themselves for the adventures that they were all gonna have this summer.


	2. Meeting new freinds

Authors notes: and here is chapter 2, now here is where one of the diffences between Godofthechallenges version will come out, one Ben will also meet 9 digimon who are like the straw hats from one piece and the second and third he will meet the old clock shop owner and gain a crest and his fusion loader will be upgraded.

 **Chapter 2 Meeting new friends, getting income and a ride and meeting the Old clock store man**

Ben was sound asleep in the cave he and his new friends Dorumon, Vademon X and Greymon founded, till he awoke when some rocks slipped causing him to get up quickly "what was that?" he asked "lets quickly look around, if its you cousion or any rouge digimon, just say Reload, and one of our names" said Greymon as Ben nodded "got it" he said as he walked deeper into the cave until several shadows jumped in front of him surprising him and causing the boy to fall on his butt.

"WOAH!" he yelled as light from above the cave ceiling shinned revealing several digimon.

The first digimon was a gnome like digimon, he had light brown skin and odd red markings on his had and a brown cap with a spiked stone at the end, a purple shirt with three spikes on the shoulders, purple shoes with a spike on the toes and brown pants and had a hammer on his back and a pair of glasses and a sachel at the side.

The second was humanoid in appearance but made of rock and had yellow eyes and a magnifying glass around his neck.

There were three digimon who looked like stars, one was gold and had on elvis glasses and arms and legs with elvis shoes, one was silver with a cowboy hat, and black eyes and two gun holsters on his hips with two guns in them, and had hands with brown gloves and brown cowboy boots, and the third gold star didn't have feet or hands but pointy sunglasses and near him were little critters that looked like picks, some were silver with the same glasses like the gold star, some where white with rosey cheeks and a smile, and the only one was red with a scowl on its face.

On looked like a knight in armor but with a unique crest of a tree with a dragon swirled on it, and was redish yellow

There was a humanoid digimon that looked like a vampire dressed in blue gentlemen cloths, brown gloves and had blue eyes and wore a red mask and had short blonde hair and a cape.

There was a chameleon like digimon that looked decked in pilot gear

There were also two cat like digimon but different, one was white and had blue eyes and purple stripes on the tail and the tips of the ears and a gold ring on the tail and yellow cat like gloves and was female, the other was black and had dark purple stripes on the ear tips and tail and yellow eyes and purple cat paws and was male, and unlike the female, he didn't have a gold ring.

The last one was humanoid, and had long orange hair, but with black streaks, a helmet that covered his eyes, and had on a black half skirt and a white robe on tope with red stars that seemed to shine with garnet, and had a red bracelet on the right arm and angel wings on the right and blue scarf on the left and devils wings on the right and ankle braclets and brown shoes.

"Who are you guys?" asked Ben as the digimon looked at the human before the angel/devil being stepped forward and calmly spoke "We are just a simple digimon caravan who stumbled on this cave to wait until nighttime, since our friend Dracula (places a hand on the vampire like digimon) is sensitive to the sun. My name is Garnet, a Twilight angemon" he said as one by one the digimon stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Salutations, my name is Grumblemon" said Grumblemon

"Hello, My name its Gotsumon, Grumblemons partner in archeology" said Gotsumon

"Along with me, ace piolit and stealth master Chameleonmon here to help" said Chamelonmon walking up to Ben and using his tail to shake the boys hand.

"well, as Garnet said, my name is Dracula a Myotusmon I now ironic and don't laugh *waves a hand* but I chose it to keep separate from my older brother" said Dracula

"I am Superstarmon, Comander to this here crew of Starmon and pickmon uh huh" said Superstarmon as the silver one stepped up "only when you stop acting like elvis *looks at ben and tips his hat* well howdy anyway, you don't have to call me Starmon, call me Greg sanders or by my nickname Vigilante, and *pats the knight like digimon* this here is Sir Justin or Shinning knight if you want to call him" he said as Sir Justin looked at Ben and kneeled.

"Hello there young page, I am as Greg called me Sir Justin a Knightmon" he said as Ben was in awe _'wow a real knight'_ he thought as the gold starmon and pickmon hopped up to him "and you can call me Starmon as well or gold starmon Anki" he said as one of the white pickmon hopped in Bens hands as he laughed "Ok then Gold Starmon, then can I call you brother as well?" he said as Gold Starmon grinned and nodded as the two cat digimon got on a rock and tied there tails together.

"and now for us, My name is Romeo and this is my mate Juliet, a black Gatomon and White Gatomon respectively" said Romeo as Juliet bowed "it is a pleasure to meet you, um, what is your name young child?" she asked as Ben placed the white pickmon down "My name is Ben, Ben Tennyson and quick question, are you all digimon?" he asked as the group got confused "How do you know about digimon, not many humans know about us" said Grumblemon as Ben smiled and pulled out his fusion loader "then let me show you" he said as he pointed his fusion loader on the other side of the cave

"Reload Dorumon, Greymon, Vademon X" he said as in a flash of light three cocoons appeared and made the three digimon appear

"yo" said Greymon coolly "Salutations" said Vademon X "Wazz up" said Dorumon as he grinned and gave a peace sign as the group was in awe "A fusion loader, my word *straightens his glasses* you are a digimon general, and three other digimon to boot, two who are hosts to the x antibodys" said Grumblemon

"Yup, these are my first partners, Dorumon, Vademon X and Greymon" he said as Vademon X then looked at the group "though oddly, why are you all in the material world?" he asked as Grumblemon, Gotsumon, Vigilante, Shinning Knight, Romio and Juliet, and Dracula looked down sad.

"Me and Gotsumon were kicked out of our villiage, I was smarter then the other Grumblemon, and Goblimon and Ogremon and I was accused of killing my father without getting a fair trial" said Grumblemon "I got kicked out trying to make the others make him stay, since I know he didn't do it, but none of the others belived us, even king Ogremon" said Gotsumon

"My Older brother Myotusmon attempted to destroy the digital world, but was destroyed by the second generation digidestins, but the others thought I would follow in his footsteps but I couldn't handle it so I ran away and never looked back" said Dracula

"I was from a nobel family of white gatomon, but I fell in love with Romeo, a black gatomon of the streets, but my family wouldn't approve of our relationship so we both ran away" said Juliet grabbing Black gatomons hand.

"And for me and Justin *grabs the Knightmons hand and looks sad in Justins eyes before facing Ben* well I was a local sheriff in the wild west of the digital world, where I founded Sir Justin injured and hurt, that I took him in and help him recover and over time (cheeks turn red as he used his free hand and covered his eyes) well…um" he started before Shinning knight spoke up "We fell in love, both me and Greg fell in love togtehter, but the Mayor of the town sawed us Kissing and sentence us to be hanged so we flead" said Shinning knight as he looked sad "are you discusted with us for being in love and being male?" said Shinning knight as Ben sad at the digimons tragics story shook his head.

"I am not, a friend of mine says that being Gay or Lesbinic is just a persons choice, plus she introduced me to a couple of girls who are lesbians and they are really nice so don't worry I am not discusted" he said as both the Starmon and Knightmon were happy at the boys honesty and kindness.

Ben then looked at Superstarmon, Gold Starmon and the pickmon, Chameleonmon and Garnet "What about you guys?" he asked "Well little boy, I sawed a fellow Starmon and his boyfriend needing some company, so I asked them if he can join my commander crew little boy" said Superstarmon as gold Starmon jumped up and down "And we were with commander Super Starmon and we were happy Anki Vigilante and Anki Sir Justin joined our command" said Gold Starmon "And me I joined Grumblemon and Gotsumon when they left there home till we met Garnet and the others" said Chameleonmon as Ben looked at the twilight Angemon.

"And you?" he asked as Garnet just gave a small smile and Rubbed his head "I am afraid my history is classified, but I will tell you I sawed all these digimon I sawed needed a family and a guardian, so I asked them to create a caravan to travel all over the digital world to explore and stay safe, till we wondered into a portal that reached the material world, we took quick residence in this cave to plan our course until you showed up young one" he said as Ben was in awe.

"Now what about you young one, what is your story?" asked Dracula

Ben then got sad as he sat down on a rock "Well, sit down it's a long story" he said as the other digimon sat down "I had hoped to have a great summer, but it all went wrong, my cousion Gwen founded this weird watch that allows her to turn into aliens, but she has been using it to rub it in my face ever since. She even used it to bully me as an alien and chases me hoping to attack me knowing that If I tell Grandpa Max she may do something worst. Last night, she was chasing me as a alien known as Wildmut I tripped and fell but then Greymon, Vademon and Dorumon appeared and fought her off" he said

After hearing the story the digimon reacted in there own way Grumblemon and Gotsumon looked like there composture will break, Gold Starmon and the pickmon looked ready to hurt gwen, Dracula bared his fangs, as Romio and Juliet stood on there hauches, as Chameleonmons long tounge sticked out hissing, as Greg and Justin looked ready to use there weapons to attack, as Super starmon huffed and held his fist out as Garnet gritted his teeth and summoned a gauntlet on his right hand and punched the wall "She is your cousion she dosnt have the right to bully you or try to hurt you in anyway" he said as Ben looked at him "please don't hurt her on my account, I already have a plan to run away, just when we find a junkyard with a old car to fix and get away" he said as Grumblemon, having calmed down enough to make an offer

"then why don't we join you, you have a fusion loader, you are gonna need more digimon to make a army" said Grumblemon as the group nodded and murmered in agreement as Ben, Dorumon, Vademon and greymon nodded agreeing on the name "that is a great idea *rubs his chin* but we need a name for our new army" he said "I have an idea for a name" Dracula said as the group looked at him exceptenly "Team Blue flare" he said as the group blinked "Why that name?" asked Ben

"Because the minute you came in this cave, I sawed a bright blue flame, like a bright digi soul" he said "I even have a idea for a emblem for us" said Greymon as the group made a circle as Greymon used his tail to make the symbol, the finished design was a dragon breathing fire in a upside-down triangle with fire surrounding on all four sides "there, I would have colored it, but I have no paints, but this is the general idea for the symbol, the dragon and the fire breathing it would be blue, the eyes would be red, and the triangle would be grey" he said as Ben looked at the group "Any objections?" he asked as the group shook there heads "Alright, then from now on we are Team Blue flair and together *raises his fusion loader up* we will get away from Gwen, and go on the greatest road trip ever and face rouge digimon on the way" he said as the group cheered, however Dorumons ears started to flicker as he looked down the path deeper into the cave.

"Huh? What is that voice?" he said as he separated from the group and walked down the path which was noticed by Ben "Dorumon what is wrong?" he asked as the X-antibody holder looked at Ben "I thought I hured something deeper in the cave it sounded like arguing come on" he said running down the path.

"Ben we better follow him to make sure what he hured isn't hostel" said Vademon "ok, but the tunnels look narrow, Greymon you better go into the loader" said Ben as Greymon nodded "ok, then do it" he said as Ben held up the loader "Greymon Refresh" he said as Greymon disappeared into the fusion loader "Ok, team Blue Flair, lets roll out" he said as the group went deeper into the cave following Dorumon as he lead the group deeper into the cave, illuminated via a lantern that Grumblemon had kept in his sachel.

"This is amazing *looks at some of the cave walls with his magnifying glass* Grumblemon look at the patters on the walls, the stones that created this cave over the years and the length of the stalagmites and stalagtites" said Gotsumon as Grumblemon nodded "correct, this is much diffretn then the caves in the digital world, though very fascinating, much like the Skull Greymon Graveyard we visited before our banishment" said Grumblemon as Greymon spoke from the Fusion loader "No way, you guys visited the Skull Greymon Graveyard? That's amazing" he said as the others were impressed as Grumblemon and Gotsumon rubbed there heads as Ben was confused.

"whats that?" he asked "It's a burial ground for Skull Greymon who lost there digicores and can no longer move, all Greymon, the normal Greymon, Geo Greymon and even Virus Greymon like me know the story" said Greymon as Ben was in awe "Wow you sawed a lot you two" he said as the two beamed "That is nothing, we also visited a old abandoned manor that was once a coven for Myotusmons and Witchmons to study and collect the ancient texts" said Grumblemon as Dracula perked up "you founded the old texts of the Ancient Myotusmon and Witchmon covens?" he asked as Grumblemon looked at him "yup, you can even read some of the texts, me and Gotsumon roughly translated them maybe you can help later" he said as Dracula nodded "Sure thing" he said as the group continued on as they went deeper it got colder as Ben Shivered till Dracula took his cape off and used it to cover him "Thanks Drac" said Ben as the vampire digimon smiled "your welcome young one" he said as soon the walls were getting wet "guys we are getting close to the sound, its getting louder and louder" said Dorumon as soon they came to a edge of a cliff and looked down and sawed to there surprise a underground lake with a celing lighting it up and in the lake was a large pirate ship with a flag of a jolly Rodger with a straw hat as they hured arguing bellow

"you just had to go into the eye of that digital storm and then we end up suck up into the material world and stuck in a cave lake" said a panicky male teenage voice as a younger teenager voice laughed "Sishishi, true but it should be fun and we have a great adventure to look forward to Ussop" he said "but first we need to get out of this ruddy cave, and I doubt Franky wants to leave the ship in the cave" said a borad tone voice "Dammed straight I wont leave sunny in this cave" said a male voice which could be Franky.

"I guess we are stuck here until we either run out of food or die, such a shame, the material world seemed fascinating" said a mature female voice as a little boy's girls voice and the voice that belonged to Ussop and a young teenage girls voice "Robin that is scary" they said in unison.

The group grew curious as Ben leaned closer from the edge 'I wonder who they are?' he thought only to slip and fall off the edge "WOAH WHOAH!" he yelled as luckully he used Draculas cape as a whip to grab on the mast, but unfortunally his hands got loose and he fell on the deck as nine digimon circled him

The first one was a yellow dinosaur that looked like a small T-rex, but had red bracers, black eyes and a straw hat on his head and a open red vest, and was grinning like a loon.

The second one looked like a green skinned lizard, with moss green skin, and a light under bellyand had a headband with a feather on it, an open Hamaki and three swords on his hips and a necklace of red dinosaur teeth and black pants and a scowl on his face.

The third was a white gatomon like Juliet, but this one had brown eyes and a tuff of orange hair and three tubes on her hip.

The forth was a humanoid lion dressed in a black suit, but barefooted, with a tuff of his mane covering his right eye and a swirly eyebrow and was smoking a cigarette.

The fith was a humanoid fairy like digimon with a black flower and a light purple dress and a black half skirt and blue eyes and giving a small smile at Ben.

The sixth was a tall, android like digimon with a exposed fleshy leg and several exposed parts, and wore a open red hawian shirt, a gold chain and oddly a speedo and had large limbs and blue stars marked on his arms and sunglasses on his face.

The seventh looked like a bone white and black skeleton dressed in a gentlemen suit but open showing his ribs but had large horns and silver shoes and bat like wings and carried a cane, but what was really odd was he had a bushy black afro on his head.

The eighth and ninth Digimon, whom Ben sawed were hiding behind the mast he sawed one, that looked like a brown bunny with a pink pair of headphones with a sakura petal pattern on the side, and a blue nose and had on a pink hat with a x on it and a metal ring on one of its ears and was unfortunally hiding the wrong way and the other was a humanoid fox like digimon, but had brown fur and a white underbelly, long curly hair with the bangs held back by a yellow plaid bandana and a pair of sniper goggles, a blue and white stripped band on its right wrist and red fingerless gloves and a sachel at its side.

Ben looked around and grew a bit nervous wondering what the digimon will do to him "Guys it's a human, he is gonna hurt us and do bad things to us" said the fox as the sword wielding dinosaur just looked at the fox "Ussop, cool it its just a little boy, I am sure he wont harm us" he said as the straw hat Dinosaur got close "Luffy be careful, what if the human brings more humans to attack us?" said the fox or Ussop said as the Dinosaur or Luffy just looked at Ben and smiled "he smells like digimon and I think there are more digimon close" he said only to here Dorumons shouts

"BEN DON'T WORRY WE WILL COME TO SAVE YOU!" he yelled as the group tensed "Yohoho, I cant belive my ears it seems our young boy Ben-San had brought more digimon friends, though I have no ears to hear Yohoho Skull joke" said the skeleton like digimon as Luffy laughed as Ben did a small chuckle at the joke "That's pretty Funny, my name is Ben and the one yelling is one of my partners Dorumon" he said as the group gasped as the android digimon took his glasses of "Partner as in you're a tamer?" he asked as Ben nodded and pulled out the fusion loader as the group gasped, while Luffy, Ussop and the bunny like digimon had stars in there eyes "Woah so cool you are a Digimon General, just like King Shoutmons partner general Mikey Kudo" said the Bunny like digimon as Ben was confused but before he could ask he hured a splash causing Ben and the group to look over the railing and sawed it was Dorumon but he fell into the lake as pieces of rope was tossed down as Romeo, Juliet, Gabumon and Gotsumon shimmied down it as Garnet and Dracula floated down and Chameleonmon wall crawled down, while on the ledge Vademon X, Vigilante, Shinning Knight, Super starmon, Gold Starmon and the pickmon were watching the rope.

"You really got in a hurry to save Ben Did you?" said Dracula pulling the wet X-Antibody holder out of the lake "well sorry, what if there are pirates I don't want Ben hurt" he said as Ben laughed as the group looked at him "That's your partner?" asked the orange head Gatomon as Ben nodded "yup, but he is still my friend *yells* hay me and Greymon are here and I am ok, the pirates are nice" he said as Ussop grew worried "you have a greymon?" he asked as Ben nodded and held up his fusion loader but paused "Wait can this ship handle a large Greymon?" he asked "Ben point the loader in the lake it seems shallow and I am big enough to stand in it" he said from the fusion loader as Ben nodded "Ok then Reload Greymon" he said as in a flash of light Greymon appeared on the lake as Luffy grew excited "Wow" he said as Greymon laughed "now that I am out, lets see if we calmly explain ourselves.

A few minutes later, after the other members of Team flare got on the thousand sunny, or in Greymons case, stood at the side as Ben explained his story, and needless to say that made the Gatomon or Nami, Dinohyumon or Zoro and the Leomon or Sanji, Lilymon or Robin mad (Though Robin was impassive), and the cutemon or Chopper sad, the same with the Andromon Franky and Skullsatenmon or brook sad (though brook has no eyes to spread tears, Skull joke), the Renamon or Ussop even wanted to shoot a firebird star with his slingshot on Gwen and Luffy the agumon wanted to beat her up.

After the group calmed down Ben then looked at the group "since I explained about us, what about you guys and how did you came into this cave?" he asked as Nami Looked at Ben "Well we were sailing to the next island when a large digital storm broke out, however it was very unnatural, as it picked us up and the Thousand Sunny and teleported us to the Material world in this cave" she said as Ben got curious "does that happen a lot?" he asked as Sanji responded after snuffing out a cigarette "digital storms on the grand sea, yes, however them forming portals, that rarely to never happens at all" he said as Ben hummed at this as he then looked at them "Then why don't you all join Team Blue flair, that way you can explore the material world" he said as the straw hat pirates were surprised, except Luffy who smiled "I like that Idea" as the group looked at him "Captain are you sure?" asked Zoro as Luffy nodded "I am *looks at Ben* Ben you are a good person *places his claws into Bens hands* and I can tell we can go far together" he said as ben nodded "Right, and Franky don't worry about the sunny we can store it in the fusion loader" he said as Franky grinned and raised his arms and pressed the two star tattoos together "Suuuparrrr" he said as Chopper then tugged on Bens pants" will we really see the human world?" asked Chopper as Ben picked him up "We will, and when we get away from Gwen, I will show you guys more of the human world" he said as the more childish Strawhat members cheered as Robin, Nami, Zoro and Sanji smiled.

Ben then got on Greymons head as he held up the fusion loder "Everyone except Greymon Return" he said as in a flash of light the Digimon of team blue flare and the thousand sunny disappeared into the fusion loader. "Woah look at us were in a mystery place" said Luffy as his face appeared on the screen only to be pushed aside by Nami "luffy, cool it were in the fusion loader" she said as loud talking were hured as Ben laughed knowing he will enjoy having the Straw hats with him "Ben you better go back to your grandpa and cousion might get worried" he said as Ben nodded as greymon walked to the rope as Ben grabbed one and started to climb on it as he held out the fusion loader "Return Greymon" he said absorbing Greymon in the fusion loader as he climbs up the rope (and storing it in the loader on Grumblemons request) and follows the path back out of the cave.

When he got to camp, he sawed Gwen and Grandpa max Agruing "I am telling you a dinosaur, some tentacled alien plant thing with a big brain and some sort of fox/dino thing chased me and Ben last night in the woods" said Gwen but Ben sawed that she was lieing through her teeth "humph well how rude" said Vademon X from the loader as Ben sushed him.

Grandpa Max then looked at Gwen as he crossed his arms "oh really" Ben then took the moment to walk out to the camp where Max sawed him 'Then that is the most solid looking ghost I ever seen" he said as Ben waved as Gwen bit her lip but put on a fake smile "oh I was so worried about you!" she said as she hugged Ben "That Dinosaur should have torn you apart" she whisptered that no one else hured but the digimon on the fusion loader, it took all there restraint not to leave and attack, while Zoro and Luffy had to be restrained by Shinning knight and greymon to keep them from leaving.

"Ben what happened last night?" asked Grandpa Max "Oh it was already dark and so I slept in a cave" he said as he broke Gwens hug and placed his hands behind his head, and while Grandpa Max was upset that he didn't come back to the rustbucket, but was impressed by Bens resorcefulness. "Smart idea, just be glad there wasn't any bears or mountain lions in there, now come on you two, we need to get going I want to get to Washingtion DC A.S.A.P" he said walking to the rust bucket as Gwen gave a glare to Ben "I wont go easy on you next time" she said guesturing to the watch as she walked off as Ben sighed.

"Hay Anki,cheer up, soon you can leave and not look back" said Dorumon from the loader as Ben smiled "Yeah, your right Doru, you are right" he said before bording the Rustbucket.

It was about three days later, when Ben, Gwen and Max stopped in Columbus, a town in Ohio "Man it was like we hit every last traffic jam and red light on the way here. You kids can look around, I'll stock up on supplies" Max said "Kay, Ben and Gwen said as they got out as Gwen went to get cloths, while Ben went to the Junkyard"Ok you can let me out since there is no one around" said Vademon X from the fusion loader as Ben nodded and pulled it out "Reload Vademon X" he said as Vademon X appeared in a light and Looked around "Ahhh plenty of junk to make a good amount of inventions, now Ben you go look for a good car to repair and fix, I need to look for a few pieces of scrap that me and possibly Franky and Ussop as well can make stuff, such smart boys, especially Ussop has good potential" he said as he wondered off and picked up random stuff as Ben followed keeping an eye for a car or van _'now lets see what we can find'_ he thought as he and Vademon looked around until they hured voices, Mechanical voices.

"And I am telling you we should stay!" said one voice "And I say we should Leave! We cant stay here, we'll get scrapped by humans!" another voice shouted. The boy and the alien X-antibody holder followed where the voices were and were surprised to see more digimon.

One was an Andromon like Franky but was normal, there were also two rust colored robots but one had a cross mark on its shoulder. There was also a green mirror like man shape with mirros on his wrists, body and face, a robotic bird with a blue head, body and tail, a grey neck and legs and jet like wings and red attachments on its tail and floating.

Next to the Mirror man was looked like a robotic beetle with a blue head, yellow eyes, grey canisters on its arms, and a red chest compartment that looked like a speaker, the final digimon in front of the group looked like a walking living computer.

The two digimon that were arguing was the Andromon and the robotic computer, with the two robots and mirror like dimon on the Andromons side, while the Robot Beetle, and metal bird was on the computers side as the Andromon stamped his foot "Don't you get it Datamon? We are better off here then out here were the humans can hurt us" said Andromon as the computer used his arms to make himself taller "I should ask you the same question Andro, I don't know about you but I choose life and to see the material world" said the computer as the Andromon or Andro clenched his fist "Rrrr, that is it! Lets settle this like digimon **Lightning Blade!"** he yelled as he shot a blade of energy from his arm moduele Pushing the computer or Datamon dodged "Yes lets settle this like digi-men **Nano Spores!"** Datamon shouted as he launched several computer viruses from his fingers as Andro dodged, however the attack hitted a pile of junk near Ben and Vademon X as they quickly got out of the way causing the Android digimon to notice him.

"It's a Human!" yelled andromon "And he kidnapped a Vademon, Andro truce?" asked Datamon holding out a tentacle arm as Andro shook it "Truce, now Get the human!" yelled Andromon as all the digimon charged at Ben and Vademon as the two quickly ran away "Ben get everyon out quickly" said Vademon "Ok, and it seems cloudy so Dracula wont get hurt by the direct sunlight *Raises the fusion loader* RELOAD EVERY ONE!" Ben yelled summoning the entire blue flare army

"Everyone attack, but don't hurt them to much please" yelled Ben as the group nodded and attacked.

 **Metal Cannon!** Yelled Dorumon as he fired a iron spear at the Machines

 **Mega flame!** Greymon roared as he fired violet flames from his mouth

 **Abduction Kousen!** Yelled Vademon X as he used his alien gun to fire a beam at the goup

 **Sismic Sledge!** Grumblemon shouted slamming his hammer down sending a rockwave out

 **Rock Fist!** Gotsumon shouted firing a number of heavy rocks from his head

 **Toung Lashing!** Chameleonmon yelled as he spat his tounge out like a whip

 **Meteor storm!** Yelled vigilante and Gold starmon as Vigilante sented a meteor shower down as Gold starmon commanded the steel pickmon to fall like meteors

 **Hailys Squall!** Yelled super Starmon as he reaised his fist and punched sending a large comet energy attack

 **Lightning Paw!** Yelled the three Gatomon as they charged at the enemy there right paws aimed at them

 **Grissly wing!** Yelled Dracula as he sented a hord of bats to attack

 **Twilight Omi Typhoon**! Yelled garnet as he sented an orangish tornado at the machines

 **Baby burner!** Yelled Luffy fireing a Fireball at the group from his mouth

 **Lila shower!** Yelled Robin firing a energy shot from her petals

 **Diamond Storm!** Yelled Ussop sending a barrage of diamond shards

 **Gatling attack!** Yelled franky sending misscles at the group

 **Nail Bone!** Yelled brook as he fired a beam from his cane.

But as all the attacks converged the Mirror man stepped in front of them and claped his hands together and rubed them on his wrist mirrors and caused them to get big "You wont take us down that easy *Turns to the group* get behind me" he said as he held his large wirst mirrors up. **Dark reflection!** He yelled as all the attacks got absorbed in the mirror much to there surprise as Zoro who didn't attack touched his swords as Sanji narrowed his eyes and widen his foot attack stance as Chopper who stayed back due to being a healer grabbed Bens pants nervous.

"Now take all your attacks back" yelled the mirror man as he sented a dark version of those who attacked own attacks right back at them "EVERYONE SCATTER!" yelled Ben as he grabbed chopper as the Blue flare army scattered as the attacks caused damage in the scrap yard as a dark version of Frankys gatling attack came at Ben and Chopper "Ben run!" yelled Chopper "No I wont leave you!" he yelled as Zoro dashed in front of Ben and pulled out his three swords, one in his mouth and two in his hand as he slashed and destroyed the misscles as Ben was in awe "Woah how did you?" he asked as the dino-lizard humanoid looked at the Agumon "Captain" he said as Luffy nodded "yosh, it looks like we have to reveal what we can really do guys" said Luffy as pulled his arm back **Gum Gum Cannon!** he yelled as his Arm stretched, yup Streched surpriseing the group, minus the straw hats as Luffy punched the mirror man into a scrap heap.

"What the? A Gliched Agumon" said Andromon as Luffy looked at Ben and grinned "Don't worry Ben me and my crew can help out, with our own unique skills" he said as the other straw hats stepped up as both Andro and Datamon looked at there groups "ATTACK TOGETHER!" they yelled as the others minus the mirror man obeyed

 **Lightning blade!**

 **Nano Spores!**

 **Guardian Barrage!** Yelled the two rust colored bots sending out flying misscles that whistled from the launchers on there forearms

 **Sismic Speaker!** Yelled the robot bettle as he eminited a low tone from the speaker on his belly

 **Plasma Cannon!** Yelled the metal bird as he fired a extreamly high-energy plasma shell from his mouth

The attacks were ready to attack the Straw hat pirates, but they stepped into action as Luffy and chopper went in front of the Guardian birage misscles "Ben watched this **Gum Gum Balloon"** he said as he inhailed and blew up like a balloon and deflected the Misscles causing them to stop as he deflated "I have a glitched ability that my body is made of rubber see" he said as he pulled his cheek as Chopper ran forward "And I have a gliced ablity to turn not only into a human *turns into a human version of himself, but has bunny ears and his headphones* and I can do this" he said becoming larger and muscular as he charged at the two robots **Strength point** punching them and kocking them into a scrap heap.

With the other attacks Nami took the three tubs on her waist and combined them into one long staff "Not only do I possess the same skills as a Gatomon, but I can manipulate the weather, Brook help me out" she yelled as Brook walked up "Yohoho, I will be glad to Nami-San" he said as he grabbed his cane and pulled out a sword "together now to take out the soundwave?" he asked as Nami nodded as the two attacked

Thunderbolt tempo! She yelled sending out a lightning attack that shocked the beetle robot causing him to develop swirls in his eyes "oooh I am electrocuted" he said before passing out

 **Hanauta Sacho: yahazu Giri** said brook as he sented out a slash that broke the soundwave making it a breeze as both Zoro and Sanji went in front of the plasma attack and virus attack "Now you see how me and the pervert cook are a bit different then the normal Leomon and Dinohumanmon, but right now watch and learn" said Zoro as he raised his swords as Sanji gave Zoro a look fort the pervert cook comment "Watched Moss skin" he said as he raised a leg as the two attack and with the three swords as Sanjis leg caught on fire as he kicked **leg of the beast king** he said as the attacks destroyed the attack as Sanji seemed to jump as the metal bird was surprised as Sanji dropped kicked on the metal bird.

"Take that you shitty metal thing" he said as Robin then stood infront of Ben "now it is my turn" she said as she crossed her arms **Dues Flur** she said as to Bens surprise Robins arms sprouted on Datamon and the recovering rust robots and Mirror man and started punching them on the head "Ow, Ow, Ow, stupid witch" yelled Datamon as he ran around like the dickens as up on the scrap heap Ussop stood and pulled out a sling shot "and now for the first part of the final" he said as he pulls out a slingshot from his sachel and loads it "First a **Fireball star** " he said as he fired it down as it caused Andro to get slightly burned as Franky raised his fist "And now for the last of the final" he said as his hand fired out contained on a chain **Strong right** as the fist punched Andro into his friends as they are knocked down.

Once the battle was done, the group cheered as Ben joined in happy at winning there first battle together "Good job team" he said as Suddnely Andro got back up, and oddly cleaned and looked ready for round two "is that all you got?" he said clenching his fists as Greymon spoke up "Ben quick Digi-Fuse me and Gotsumon together" greymon instructed as Gold Starmon also jumped " and me and the pickmon we have a form that can help anki" he said as Ben nodded "Okay" he said as he pulled out the fusion loader and held it up

 **GREYMON** Ben shouted

 **"This will cost you!"** Greymon said

 **GOTSUMON**

" **Ready to rock and roll"** Gotsumon said

 **GOLD STARMON! PICKMON!** Ben Shouted

" **Ready to shine bright?"** Said Gold starmon

 **DIGIFUSE!** Greymon, Gotsumon and Gold Starmon and the pickmon said in unison as a bright light flashed

Greymon now wore Gotsumons rocks as armor on his elbows and had a new helmet made from the rest of Gotsumons rocks

While Gold Starmon and the pick mon became a sword, with Gold starmon as the hilt and the silver pickmon as the blade

 **STONE GREYMON!**

 **XEROS FUSION: STAR SABER!**

Stone greymon growled at Andro as he grabbed the sword **Stone Edge!** He intoned as three bright blue rings surrounded Stonegreymons body, then the rings glowed white and formed chunks of grey stones as finally, Stone greymons eyes glowed yellow and those stones shot at the opponent as he charged **Star slasher!** He yelled as he slashed at Andro as the combined attacks knocked the android digimon on his back and with his defeated friends, defeated.

"ALRIGHT we did it!" Ben yelled as Stonegreymon turned back into Greymon and Gotsumon as the star sword became Gold starmon and the pickmon as the group approached the fallen group as they recovered "Who are you guys and why did you attack us?" asked Greymon as Andro stood up and sighed "I am Andro the Andromon, and these are Datamon, Kazu *points to the rust red robot with the cross mark* and Glich the Guardomons, Ballistamon, and Mailbirdmon and Mercurymon" he said as he pointed to Datamon, the two robots, the beetle, the bird and the Mirror man.

"We only attacked you because we thought you were here to scrap us" said Mercurymon as Kazu and Glitch blowed "Please forgive us for the miss understanding" they said as even Ballistamon joined in as the group sweatdropped minus Luffy and Dorumon who laughed "Um, well How can we make it up to you?" asked Datamon as Ben pondered this for a minute "Can any of you guys, besides Vademon fix up a ride or find a way to make some cash?" Ben asked as Datamon perked up "I can repair anything you give me! I had to repair these gozos on more then one occasion" Datamon answered "You heare that Mailbirdmon he had to repair yo-Yo-yo *Andro whacks Glitch* you, sorry, I have random spazz attacks if that happens please hit me" he said as Mailbirdmon looked at him "I think he is referring to you, Kazu and Ballistamon" he said as the three mentioned ones went to a corner with a dark cloud as Mercurymon stepped up "and I am a master at alchemy" he said as Robin looked at him "From what I seen you seem to be a master at using a non circle method" she said as ben was confused as Mercurymon explained "In my villiage alchemists have three ways of performing alcamy, using a circle, or not, or using a Altier to make items, I can use a Altier and my hands to make items" he said

"Can you show us?" Gotsumon asked as Mercurymon shrugged "I don't see why not" he said as he reached into his mirrors and pulled out a sachel as he then opened it and pulled out a few viles of strange liquid and then collected small glass bottles as he placed them in a neat pile and guestured at the group to stand back as he clapped his hands together and placed them down as electricity sparked and in a flash the glass bottles became clean and looked like viles to carry stuff as he then mixed the odd liquid together.

"there a simple healing potion, here drink this everyone, you all look weary after that battle we had" Mercurymon offered as everyone drank the odd liquid as they then felt there energy restored from the battle "Wow this is great" said Grumblemon "yeah that is so cool you are able to do this" said Dorumon as Mercurymon rubbed the back of his head "aww thanks, It took a lot of work and unfortunnly *Shivers* hard training from my sensei to master it" he said as Ben, Dorumon, Greymon and Vademon shared a look "Ben are you thinking what I am thinking" said Greymon as Ben nodded "I sure am" he answered as he looked at the machines "How would all of you like to join us?" he Offered

"Huh?" was the very intelligent response that was uttered by the machines, Ben then told there story, about how Gwen was acting and how he wanted to escape. Andro, Datamon, Mercurymon and the other machines didn't need to be asked twice "Count us in" Andro said "Oh before I forget I belive I founded something that might suit your needs" Datamon said as Ben, Team Blue flare and the other machines followed him to two vans "Here it is" datamon said with a flourish as he pointed to a Newmar Kountry Star RV and a international Pilgram coachman.

"These are perfect" Ben said looking at the two cars "These are excellent, and with a few modifications, we can make this into a ultimate ride, and Datamon it seems you are a inventor like I am, I have a few ideas but we are gonna need some scrap from here" said Vademon X "Really, you are a inventor? That is good, I always wanted to meet a fellow inventor" said Datamon as the two chatted up as Ben looked at Andro "Is he always like this?" he asked as Andro nodded "Fraid so, ever since his brother left to join the dark masters" he said as Greymon inturupted Datamon "excuse me, but before you two continue, how long it will take you two to fix them up?" he asked "Not too long a couple of days a week at most, I'll be able to take it into the fusion loader with me like you did with the ship, so we can leave the minute she is finished" Datamon said "Good the sooner we can get away the better" Ben said as vademon X went up to him "Ben Can I spend a bit here I want to find some materials for my inventions and some of the junk here is perfect for the stuff" he said as Ben nodded "Sure thing, everyone why don't you go into the fusion loader and bond with our new team mates" he said as the group nodded except Franky and Ussop "Can me and Ussop-bro help Vademon Bro out?" he asked as Vademon X spoke up "Sure the more the marryer to find good stuff" he said as Ben nodded and held up the fusion loader "Return everyone except Vademon X, Ussop and Franky" he said as the fusion loader absorbed eveyone and even the two cars into the fusion loader.

"Now Ben want to help us out?" asked Vademon X as Ben nodded and joined the three digimon in finding scraps and junk for the alien digimon to make items out of.

After a hour of finding some useful items that Vademon X and even Ussop and Franky and Andro and Datamon can make items out of, Ben started to walk back to the rust bucket "Well that was the most fun I had all summer, and Ussop really tells such funny storys" he said as he recalled some of the storys Ussop told to pass time as they collected items for Vademon to 'modify' or fix.

However soon Ben paused as he hured a odd ringing sound "huh…what was that?" he said as he looked around as he continued to hear the light ringing sound "Where is that sound coming from" he muttered as he followed it till he came to what looked like a clock store in a ally confusing him "What on?" he started "Ben be careful I am picking up some strong vibes from there" said Dracula from the fusion loader "Anki if you need help summon me and the pikcmon and form the star sword, you can weild it" said Gold Starmon as Ben nodded "Ok, stand by for the signal" he said as he stepped in and sawed it was filled with clocks and seemed ok and a counter with a bell to call someone "Huh, weird it's a clock shop" he said as he looked at some hanging pocket watches curious before looking around "Humm" he said before he noticed the Bell and curious he walked up to the counter and dinged it. He waited a few minutes till he hurd some shuffling and a 'hold on I will be out there in a minute' as from behind the counter door a grey haired frail looking man with red sunglasses, a green visor and a walking stick "Ah a customer how nice of you to come" he said as Ben waved and gave a small smile "um hi there, this is a pretty cool place sir" he said as the old man looked close at Ben and smiled "heheh, quite a brave young boy, and have quite a kind heart inside" he said as Ben rubbed his head "well, thanks, anyway my name is Ben, Ben Tennyson, and sorry for coming in here I was just curious and wanted to look around" he said as the old clock store man smiled "Well, maybe I can show you more" he said as he guestured to the door of the back room as he went in as ben followed.

One through Ben and his digimon friends were in awe at the room as it was filled with advanced technology "Woah" Ben, Dorumon and even the other said as the old man chuckled 'Yes it is a very impressive room Ben Tennyson, Dorumon and all those digimon of team Blue flare" he said however that got Ben to go on guard as he pulled out the fusion loader and got ready to call out Gold Starmon and Pickmon "Who are you really? And how do you know about team Blue flair and about Digimon themselves?" he asked as the Old Clock store owner chuckled before explaining "me, I am just a simple Clock store owner, I know about digimon as I am partnered to a digimon myself, Clockmon come on out and greet our guests" he said as around the corner a large clock like digimon came out.

"Woah" said Ben and Dorumon came out and looked at the clockmon "Hummm, he looks funny" he said as Ben grabbed his tail "Doru, be nice" he said as the old Clock store man looked at him "you are a very curious young boy, but you coming her wasn't just a acceident" he said as Ben and Dorumon looked at him "it wasn't?" Ben said as the old man looked at him "No it wasn't" he said as he looked close at Ben "My partner can see the future and he sawed you running away from your grandpa and cousion due to your cosion possessing the Omytrix and bullying you" he said as Ben got confused "Omytrix? That weird watch on Gwens arm is called that?" he asked as the old man nodded "Correct, and I saw you and your army had flead and go on a road trip of your own, where on the way you will meet many digimon who will join your army, and make many friends partnered to digimon and face many foes Digimon and human alike, and run into your cousion on the path and face foes who will want the Omytrix for there own gain *grows solum* including one, who heart is dark and cruel that if he gets the Omytrix, he will conquer your world" he said as Ben grew worried, even though his cousion had became a bully, he refuses to let what ever foe who wants the omytrix take it from her.

"Then me and the Blue flair army will stop that force from taking the omytrix, and face any foe out there and protect the real world from the rouge digimon, that I promise" he said as Dorumon joined in "And I will fight as well, and never give up along with my friends and partner Ben, we will fight and keep it up" said Dorumon raising his paws as the old Clock shop man smiled as he gave a look to his partner who knew many things _'they will go far, I know they will'_ he thought as he looked at Ben and Dorumon "Well then, seeing you have a goal in mind, let me at least help you out by upgrading your fusion loader and giving you two gifts" he said as Ben got a bit skeptic and concerned as the old Clock shop man raised a hand "It will be ok, I wont destroy your Loader, just give it a few up grades There is another room that you can release your army and the stuff you have stored in it, it wont be long to put the upgrades in your loder, Clockmon can you show them?" he asked as the clock digimon nodded "of course sir, come along Ben, Dorumon I will show you to the room" he said as he lead Ben and Dorumon to the room where they and the other digimon can stay as the old clock shop man followed ' _you will face many challenges young one, but the biggest one is against your cousions own darkness when you become 15 and the omytrix passing to a new hand…yours'_

In the large spacious room where Ben letted everyone out, as well as the items stored on it, Ben and the other members of team blue flare mingled as vademon X was working on modifying a pair of goggles, while Datamon was hard at work fixing and combining the two cars into a super van, as he played with Luffy, Chopper, Ussop, dorumon, Glitch and Kazu doing chase.

"Ben Tennyson" said the Old clock shop man from the door way as the group stopped there game as Ben looked at him and came up to him as the old Clock shop man held out his fusion loader, and another item, it looked like a gold tag, with in it a blue square that had a symbol of a circle with a slash and two points at the side and a box "There I had modified your fusion loader with a few upgrades, one is that it has a journel feature to keep notes of any fusions you create, another is that if you speak In the mike you can communicate with your digimon and give orders even if they are far away and recive messages from them, it can also track your digimon and any rouge digimon that are close or causing problems, and a few other surprises that I am sure you will find out and finally the ability to store and use digimetals" he said as Ben took it and sawed now his loader had a yellow V mark as he looked at the old Clock store owner "digimetals?" he asked "Special items that will allow your digimon to armor digivolve, and I also give you the crest of Freindship" he said as he showed Ben the tag "A special crest that represents your greatest trait, though I sense many other strong traits in you that will allow more crests and Digimetals to be attracted to you as he placed the tag around Bens neck as he looked at it "woah, but why me? Why give me this tag?" he asked as the old man gave him the box "it is because I can tell you have a strong friendship bond with your Digimon and I can feel that will grow as you meet more digimon, and now for the last gift" he said as pockets his fusion loader and opens the box and finds it was some sort of loatus shaped thing with purple symbols of a cane with a drop under it "this is the digi egg of kindess" he said as Ben places the box down and picks up the digi egg feeling a warm feeling from it as the other digimon came close to look at it.

"Can we eat it?" asked Luffy only for Sanji and Zoro to smack him as the others laughed as he looked at the old clock store man "thanks old man, for a lot of stuff and well *dosent know what to say so he just bows* thanks, its really appreciated" he said as the old man chuckled and ruffled Bens hair "it is nothing, now run along, I am sure you don't want to keep your grandpa and Cousion waiting" he said as Ben nodded "right, Ok everyone back in the loader so *holds the fusion loader up* Return Eveyon!" he shouted as everyone and all the stuff was absorbed into the fusion laoder, as well as the Digi-egg of kindess as Ben, clockmon and the Old clock store man went to the front as Ben left "thanks again, I hope we can meet again" he said as he ran out.

Once Ben was gone the Old clock store man looked over his shoulder "well the boy is set on the path, though what he will do, it will be up to him, as he may be the one to stop the rebirth of many Dark digimon, am I right Proffessor?" he said to a person hidden behind him.

Later when Ben got to the rust bucket (hiding his new crest under his shirt) he sawed Gwen with a cold smirk waiting for him "its play time Benny boy" Gwen sneered as she slammed down on the Omnitrix and turned into a alien covered in sea green diamonds she called Diamondhead. Ben got nervous as he ran as Gwen/Diamondhead chased him knowing Ben cant do anything to her _'soon this will all be over and I'll be free with my digimon and we will explore'_ he thought as he continued to be chased while in the loader the Digimon of Blue flare wished they can do something to help but cannot.

 **Authors Note:** Whooo that is a long chapter, but a good one, now Ben has a ride and a good income and new friends that joined him. Now next chapter, Ben, Grandpa max and gwen had arrived in Washington DC and Ben and his discised digimon go and get supplys as , teaming up with Parotmon, 7 fan beemon, and a Drimogemon to get the reward he thought he deserved as Ben makes two new digimon freinds


	3. Washington BC

Authors Notes: and now here comes chapter 3 of this story and after this (since I am using :Icongodofchallenge: own story as a blueprint) I am going off the trail and on my own chapters so be ready

This is also the start of how some digimon will be attracted to human emotions and feed on that and how when ben and team Flair beats them, they turn into digi eggs and return to the digital world.

 **Chapter 3-Washington BC**

 **Key:**

 **"DIGI-FUSE/DIGIVOLUTION/BIOMERGE/DNA FUSION**

 **"digimon attack"**

"YELLING"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

In Washington DC there was a building on fire, all but a mother and her son had gotten out, as they were stuck, scared and afraid to move as a Support beam had fallen in front of them. The mother hugged her son close as it looked to be the end of them, but they were quickly saved by Gwen, as one of her aliens Heatblast. Heatblast was a magma based alien who's body is composed of a bright inner magna body covered by dark red or brown rocks, her feet had a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe.

The two were surprised to see this alien saved them "Who are you?" the kid asked as gwen/heatblast looked down "I am here to help, come with me if you want to live" she said tossing away the scaffolding that fell as the mother and son were reluctant, but they followed the alien as she lead them to a stare well "this way" she said only for the stairs to collapse "Um on second thought, that way" Gwen/Heatblast said pointing to a hallway that lead to a window as she used her fire powers to carve out a opening and then a firey tornado to get all three of them to the ground where the spectators were watching the whole thing.

"I'm sure you all want to thank me personally, but its all in a days work" she said with a smile and her hands on her hips as Grandpa Max then pulled up in the rustbucket as Ben opened the door "Yo hot head the fire was a distraction to cover up a jewelry store robbery, the bad guys are getting away" he said as Gwen/Heatblast rubbed the back of her head "Uh, I knew that" she said Sheepishly as she got in as grandpa max drove off.

With the bad guys they were in there getaway car, the driver then looked in the rear view and sawed the rustbucket was on there tail. Inside the rustbucket Max smelled something burning and sawed it was Heatblast sitting next to him "I knew I should have brought those heat proof asbestos seat covers when I had the chance" he muttered "Sorry grandpa, I cant help it I'm hot" said Gwen/Heatblast good naturdly.

Suddenly she was hit with foam from extinguishing her headflames as she reignited it as she glared and sawed it was Ben, holding a fire extinguisher "you have ten heroines on that stinken watch and you chose the one with the flaming butt" Ben said "Jelious?" she said smugly which resulted in Ben spraying her again, this time in the rear.

The two vheicals then swirved around a corner as Max got up close as Gwen/Heatblast launched a fire ball as the fireball hit the tires of the car causing it to swerve as it crashed in a building "Strike" she cheered fist pumping as Gwen/Heatblast went to car and tore off the drivers door. "Unless you punks want a perment sun burn *crushes the car door in her hands* Hand against the wall and get out of the car!" she threatened as the crooks obeyed and stepped out of the car and placed there hands against the wall as Gwen/Heatblast tossed away the broken door and placed her hands to her hips "you Punks picked a wrong day to be bad…" she said as the watch had timed out mid sentence "Guys"

One of the crooks hured Gwens normal voice and turned around and sawed it was Human Gwne "Hay its just a kid Get the jewelds" he ordered his buddy as Gwen looked at her self and sawed that the watch had timed out "Woah, time really flies when you are having fun, I've decited to let you guys off with a warning this time" Gwen said nervously as she started to walk away as the crooks looked ready to hurt her, but the cops showed up to arrest the crooks.

"Freeze!" shouted one of the cops pointing his gun at the crooks as the crooks placed there hands in the air as Gwen crossed her arms and smirked "There all yours officer, now I know you want to thank me but…" Gwen started but the officer walked passed her with the hand cuffed crooks "Step aside kid this isn't playtime" he ordered as Gwen faltered "Playtime? I'm the one who captured them, its so not fair, I'm the hero! Aw man" she said as Ben and Grandpa Max walked up.

"Well that is life and it happen's Gwenny girl" he said in a bit of a snark as Gwen glared at him.

The sceen then changed to a apartment building as a man, who looked like a landlord knocked on one of the apartment door "Yo! Animo I know you're in there open up!" he yelled as he sighed and used his master key to let himself in and was surprised and discusted at the stenche as the inside of the apartment was filled with cages of animals "Pshoo, smells like a zoo in here" he muttered to himself as he walked around the room looking at the animals as he stopped at a glass terrarium and looked inside, noticing a frog hopping out of a log.

As he stared he didn't notice as shadow covering him causing him to turn and yelp seeing the apartments ocupent, it was a older man, with pale white hair and light green skin from lack of sunlight and overworking as he carried a box, this was "How did you get in?" he said with a glare as the Land lord held a key up "Pass Key, I am still your land lord remember? Maybe not since your rents six months due" he said crossing his arms as Animo just walked to a table and placed the box down "All of my funds go into my research *waves a hand* now get out! You are disturbing me" he replied

"Looks like you were disturbed long before I came here pal" he said as got a serious face "you and your furry friends are out on the street, if you don't pony up the green" he said as Animo had a glint in his eye " 'Pony up' interesting choice of phrases" he said as he picked up the frog and placed it on the ground "you must be a animal lover, well then you are really gonna love this" he continued as he reached into the box and placed on a dark grey helmet with attachments on the head, and two horn like appendages on top and a chest piece on the front.

The landlord only laughed at the getup "hahaha, whats that? You a member of the moose lodge or something?" he laughed as just glared and frowned "this is my transmodulator, phase number one, it accelerates and creates mutations at the genetic level" he explained "Observe" he said as he then turned a dial on the chest piece, firing two red beams from his helmet at the frog causing it to mutate. It was now larger then Animo, with four eyes and horns on its head. Seeing it the Landlords only response was this "AAAAAHHHHHH!" and that is screaming really loud as the frog scooped him up in his mouth. The Landlord tried to escape but couldn't break free of the frogs mouth as Animo walked up chuckling evily as he raised a hand to his ear "I'm sorry, I cant her you, sounds like you have a frog in your throat" as he laughed at his own joke "Or is it the other way around?" he said laughing as the frog then spit up the landlord careening him into a wall knocking him unconcus.

"So close to finally having what is rightfully mine, all I need is a few lousy components to finish my work" he said as he then sawed on TV an add for the New 'Mega mart' as he smirked 'Ah just what the doctor ordered" Animo said to himself.

"If that is so, then why don't you let us help you Bwaakkk" said a screechy voice outside as Animo got confused "Huh who said that?" he said "Bzzz, oi we are outside human" he said as Animo walked outside his apartment and was surprised to see a group of Digimon.

One was a green parrot like digimon that was as big as his mutated frog.

One looked like a purple mole digimon with a white underbelly and a drill on its forhead.

The last or a group of digimon were 7 bee like digimon that were yellow with brown stripes and had green eyes, except for one that was green and purple stripped and had purple eyes.

"Who are all of you?" he asked as the Mole digimon stepped forward "we are creatures known as Digimon, I am Drimogemon and this is parrotmon *Points at Parotmon* and the Fanbeemon" he said only for the green and purple one to inturupt him "Don't Call Waspinator, Fanbeemon, call Waspinator, waspinator" he said as the other Fanbeemon rolled there eyes and muttered how that time in the hunny forest zone screwed with his brain, as Drimogemon and Parotmon sweatdropped as Parrotmon spoke up "Bwakkk, anyway, we can help you with getting what you want" he said as Animo smirked "Then welcome to the team, as soon I will finally get what is rightfully mine and on the next step…well, I will tell you on the way to the mega mart" the doctor said getting on his frog as it hopped off with the digimon following.

Meanwhile with the Tennysons they were already at the Megamart as they went in as Max looked at a can of octopus "Only canned Octopus? Huh, I thought this store prided itself on a wide selection" Max complained "Uh, no offence Grandpa, but can we have a normal dinner for once? You know, one that dosen't involve fried tentacles?" Gwen asked "Nonsence, now where do you supposed they keep the fish bladder?" Max asked as he started to go to look as Gwen followed him as Ben had already wondered off to look for supplies for his army, but his eyes caught a display case of Sumo slammer cards "Oooh the gold sumo slammer cards" he said as he ran to the display as he frowned "Oh man, I got the others but that gold card is really tricky to find" he said not noticing four people behind him.

"So you really want to get that gold card?" said a young teenage voice "Yeah, but I need to look for it in a box of sumo slamer cereal, but even that is random "that is a really odd thing to do that humans go and search for colored cardboard" said a mature adult voice "Well sorry but people like to collect it gives them some thing to do…" Ben started but then noticed the human comment and turned around and was surprised to see four people behind him.

One was a young boy his age with messy purple hair, black eyes, and light tanned skin a white and purple t-shirt, purple pants, white Sneakers and a backpack with black wings, and a headband covering his forehead and a gold braclet on his wrist and purplefingerless gloves. He was smiling like a loon

The second was a teenager about 16 or 17 with pale skin, a green t-shirt and open silver hoody jacket, long silver hair with his bangs covering his eyes, high green heeled boots with red markings and green dress pants and a sachel at his side. He had a gold braclet on his wrist like the young boy.

The third was a young adult male with pale albino skin, blue eyes, short corn blonde hair tied in a small pony tail and dressed like he was going to a funeral and had black gloves and carried a black umbrella over his head, and like the young boy and teenager he had a gold braclet on his wrist.

The last was a second teenager about 17, that had brown skin, black eyes and long curly black hair and was lanky and was dressed in brown overalls, brown shoes and had a blue and white stripped wristband, and a sachel at his hip and had a plaid bandana over his head and snipper goggles, however what was odd about him was that he had a long nose.

Ben blinked at the group who felt familiar to him "Um can I help you guys?" he asked as the purple head kid chuckled "Aw Anki you don't recognize us as humans?" he asked as Bens eyes widened "*Whispers* Dorumon, then that means your *looks at the silverette* Mercurymon *Looks at the albino* Dracula and *Looks at the long nose and noticed his sachel and wrist band and bandana* Ussop? How on…" he started as Ussop tapped his nose.

"I the great Ussop is a master of henge and Vademon had made discised braclets to hide the others in a human form if they come out of the fusion loader" he said as Ben was in awe "Wow Vademon is good" he said "and don't you forget it" said Vademons voice from the fusion loader as he pulled it out and he sawed his face "Me and Datamon had worked to make those, however with the materials we had we could only make three, but its well worth it, plus Dracula why not you give Ben the other surprise" he said as Dracula nodded and reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of goggles that had red lenses and a small button on the side **(A/N: Gennerally Mikey Kudos goggles but with red lenses)**

"Vademon made these and modified them with a varity of functions" said Dracula as Ben took them and placed them on his neck "Such as?" he asked as Vademon X spoke up "It has as x-ray feature, it can scan digimon to show you there stats and if they are Vaccine, data or Virus, and normal lense to see through fog, just flip the button to use it" he said as Ben placed the goggles over his eyes and tried it out and got it to a clear tint "Woah really boss, wait since this has a X-ray feature that means" He said as he grinned and looked at the Sumo Slammer cereal and used the X-ray feature used it to look for the cereal box with the gold sumo slamer card and grabbed it "haha, now I have a finished collection" he said as the digimon were confused but shrugged "Humans are so weird" said Mercurymon as Ben placed the goggles on normal mode and placed them down on his neck "True, but it makes them unique, but now the real focus, what do you guys eat? Can you eat human food?" Ben asked as Greymon spoke from the fusion loader

"You don't have to worry on that, Mercurymon has Digi-Bites and meat apples, the same with the straw hats, we can eat those plus human food" Greymon told him "Digi-bits and Meat apples? What are those" he asked as Chameleonmon appeapeared on the screen "Digi-Bites are special fruit that is kept in its own special container, and meat apple are a kind of apple that tastes like different kinds of meat, you got to try them once we get on the road you will love them" said Chameleonmon as Ben grinned "Maybe they sound delicious, Come on let get some stuff, but one last thing, you guys want anything else in particular?" he said as Dracula spoke up "Well for me, I like apples and Tomatos, I eat those as a substitute for blood, mostly on tomato juice and blood fruit, but since there is no blood fruit" he started as Ben nodded "Ok, Tomatos and Apples there is, and since were here lets see what else we can find" he said "Guys mission, go find items that you think we need for the army, but allow Dracula to purchace them, If I am seen with a lot of cash I might be accused of stealing it" he said as the group nodded and went there separate ways as Dracula and Dorumon followed Ben to the produce isle, while Ussop and Mercurymon went to where guardining supplys were.

With Ussop and Mercurymon they started collecting bags of mulch as Mercurymon selected couple dozen seed packets for fruits and veggies and a apple and nut trees "so you think your alchemic resipie to make a hyper growing mulch can work?" asked Ussop as Mercurymon placed some of the tree saplings on the cart "it will work, I experimented on a flower with a bit of it and it grew quickly in 12 seconds, and with these fruit seeds and vegetable seeds, we should be able to supply outselfs a good amount of food, and not just meat apples and Digi-bites, now got get some Plant holders, we may need some of those" he said as Ussop picked some up.

Back with Bens group they were on there way to the poduce isle, as Dorumon asked Dracula a few questions "So as a vampire digimon, can you drink blood?" he asked "Yes, I can drink blood, but I choose not to do it and prefer to substitute for it with Tomato juice, much better then that" he said as Ben looked at him "I also have a question…" he started but Dracula raised a hand "if the question is that the ones we bit turn into vampires, then no, on humans they just get a case of Anima, iron defisency, while digimon get deleated" he said as Ben nodded but caught his eye on something in the clothing isle "hay guys check out this" he said as he, Dorumon and Dracula went to a clothing rack as Ben pulled out a Black jacket but with green stripes down it **(A/N: Generly Bens jacket from Alien force, but black and has blue stripes)** "cool jacket Ben, hay I have a cool idea, why don't you put Team Blue flairs army symbol on the back" he said as Ben nodded "I like that idea, but I wont ware this until we get away from Gwen, but speaking of the symbol *Smirks* I have another idea, but we need cloth and thread" he said

Now back on the path to the produce isle, Ben, Dorumon and Dracula, now with a basket of Black cloth, thread and a sewing kit, a box of Sumo slamer cereal and the jacket Ben picked out, they through the electronics section however as they were walking by the televisions Dorumon and Dracula tensed "Boss get down!" he yelled as Dorumon pushed Ben down as the wall bursted opened causing dust to spread all over "Ben I smell a group of digimon, Dracula the Holo braclets" said Dorumon as Dracula nodded as the two took the braclets off revealing there true digimon forms as the dust cleared as Animo was there riding on his mutant frog with Drimogemon at his side along with Parrotmon as Animo then started to pack up the electronics but noticed the two digimon "So there are more of you out there, Drimogemon, Parottmon, eliminate them" he said "With pleasure boss" said Drimogemon, as he prepared to drill but Dracula grab tackled him out of the store "Sorry mole bait but there will be no drilling here" he said as Parrotmon got ready to attack but Dorumon reacted quickly.

 **Hyper Dash metal** he yelled as he ran forward his body turning to steel as he headbutted Parotmon out of the store as Ben glared at the doctor "What do you think you are doing?" he called out as suddenly the frog shot his tounge out bringing down a pile of boxes onto Ben, luckully he wasn't hurt as Animo walked up "Don't be a hero kid, just run along and play" he said as Ben bit his lip he know he couldn't bring out his other digimon without exposing himself to Gwen and he sawed outside Ussop and Mercurymon in there digimon forms fighting off a hord of bee like digimon, so they cant help him _'this is bad, really bad'_ he thought as he sawed some guard ran up to Animo on his frog "FREEZE! Get down off that giant frog and put your hands up!" a security guard that hat the gun ran up as Animo smirked and only frogged leaped over the security guard and hoped away "FanBeemon 3-5 attack" he said as said Flybeemon flew down and attacked.

 **Gear stinger** they yelled firing there stingers as the guards stepped back as one grabbed a wakkie talkie "We got a grab and dash in electronics, male five foot six ridding on a giant fog or toad, trust me you cant miss him" The secerity guard said into the wakie talkie as the Fanbeemon attacked "requesting back up, being held down by three mutant bee creatures, you cant miss them" he said as Ben got out from under the boxes and collected the dropped items and used his fusion loader to store them as he ran to find Grandpa Max and Gwen.

Meanwhile Max and Gwen were in the pet section as Gwen was checking out a hamster. That was when hopped on his frog, the fan beemon behind him as he fired his transmodulator at the hamster as the two dodged turning it into a giant beast with eight red eyes and large lower fangs, the mutated Hamster then breaks out of its cage and leaps in front of Max and Gwen as they backed away as then uses the Transmodulator on a nearby cockatail, increasing its size and giving it a more mutant appearance "Arise *raises his arms* and reach your full potential! And destroy those digimon" he said pointing to Mercurymon, Ussop, Dracula and Dorumon as the hamster and cockatiel ran out to obey as Ben had just ran by and sawed Max and Gwen run from the hamster "Woah, what kind of food are they are selling in this place?" he asked as he hid behind a row as Animo monolouged.

"Behold the genius of ! Nothing can stop me from getting what I deserve, Mark my words today I will make history, or should I say PRE-History!" he exclaimed laughing as Ben stared "Ben, stop Gawaking and reload me hurry!" Gotsumon called from the fusion loader as Ben nodded and pulled it out "I'm on it" he replied, however the hamster sawed him and stopped his pursuit of Gwen and Max and set his sights on Ben, however Ben quickly jumped out of the way, but when he fell he accently lost the fusion loader.

"Oh no I'm Dead!" he yelled as he turned and sawed the hamster ready to strike as he used his arms to brace himself… "ARRROOOOO!" a voice howled as Ben and the hamster turned to where the mysterious how had came from, and were surprised, Ben more so, as the Hamster was instinctively nervous. The owner of the howel was a small, bony Doberman pinscher with red eyes and blades on its toes, it was wearing a spiky metallic dog coller and had two red stones protruding from its legs. _'a digimon?'_ ben thought as the newcomer quickly leaped at the hamster and slammed it at the wall. The hamster quickly recovered and letted out a big roar only for the dog to growl in response. The hamster then charged at the dog, but it only leapted out of the way.

 **Black beam** it intoned sending a black beam from his mouth as it hit the hamster causing it to slam into some shelfs trapping it _'yup defently a digimon'_ Ben thought as the dog like digimon walked to Bens fusion loader and picked it up with his teeth not noticing the sparks emanating from it as he walked up to Ben as he gently placed it down in front of him "I belive this belongs to you young one" the digimon said in a deep male voice, conferming his gender as Ben picked it up "thank you, but who are you?" he asked "I am Dobermon, my species are is some of the best trackers in the digital world, I've been following you for quite some time young one" the now named Dobermon answered "Why" Ben asked "I smelled some digimon and my nose lead me to you, just in time, as I helped four of your members fight of and defeat the Fan Beemon that were attacking them, except for four that escaped" he said as Ben patted his head "thanks, and the digimon?" he asked.

"they are ok don't worry about them, but the Drimogemon and Parrotmon got away, but now I have one request" said Dobermon "Which is?" said Ben "Please allow me to join you on your journey, I can help track out rouge digimon and your cousion Gwen and warn you when she is close" he said as Ben smiled "Sure thing the more the marryer *Holds out his fusion loader* Dobermon Refresh" he said as Dobermon was sucked into the fusion loader, and quickly pocketed it as he quickly ran to the front and he sawed ranting on the mutant cockatiel.

"YOUNG FOOL, YOU CANNOT STOP ME! I WILL TURN WASHINGTON D.C INTO WASHINGTON B.C!" he yelled "Drimogemon, Parrotmon, Fan Beemon, come!" he yelled as he flew off on the Mutant Cockatiel, followed by the mutant frog as the flying digimon followed as the mole like digimon drilled underground, as Dorumon, Mercurymon, Dracula and Ussop panting sawed the fight was over and sawed Ben behind Gwen and Grandpa Max as Ben guestured at them to hide as Dorumon brushed his tail off "Well that was fun" he said as he ran off followed by a nervous Ussop "Sorry humans *points* well be going" he said as he joined Dorumon as both Mercurymon and Dracula sighed "Lets be proud I stored the stuff" said Mercurymon as he and Dracula walked off as the group minus Ben was confused, as a store cleark walked up scraching his head "well that was really weird *Looks at Ben and Gwen* but you two saved the store, if there is anything I can do to repay you, anything you want" he said.

Gwen had a look of greed in her eyes, but Ben quickly spoke up "Actually, if you don't mind I could use some tomatos and apples and maybe a couple of packs of tomato juice" he said as Gwen glared at him, thinking he took away the chance for free stuff as the clerk was confused "Uh sure I'll get them right away" he answered as he ran off to the produce section.

Max was the most surprise at Bens selflessness and smiled "Wow Ben I'm proud of you, you could've gotten anything you wanted, but you decited to go small" Max Praised as Ben scrached his cheek "Thanks, the apples and tomatos and the tomato juice are actually for a friend I made in the store, he didn't have enough cash and so I wanted to get him some" he said as the cleark came up with the apples, tomatos and tomato juice "here you go and please come back anytime" he said as he handed them to Ben "We will, thanks" Ben said "Come on you two, we've got a giant parrot to follow" max said as he lead his grandkids out of the store.

"You guys go on I need to find my friend and give them this stuff" he said as he ran off "Ok hurry back quickly" said Max as Ben quickly ran to the side of the store and met with the digimon "I got the stuff" he said as Dracula grabbed the bags "good" said Dracula "Well that was annoying all those digimon attacking us" said Dorumon crossing his arms "indeed, though that Dobermon was lucky to come to take care of three of those Fan beemon" said Mercurymon as Ben pulled out the fusion loader "And to join us" said Ben as Dobermon appeared on the screen "Hello there" he said as Ussop and Dorumon were surprised "woah you joined us?" he said as Ben nodded "yup, now you can introduce your selfs later, we got to follow the nut on the parrot, so Dorumon, Dracula, Ussop, Mercurymon Refresh" he said as the loader absorbed the group in the loader as Ben pocketed it and ran back to the rust bucket.

Later, was flying on the mutant Cockatiel through out DC, along with the flybeemon and Parrotmon, with the Tennysons in hot persuit "Ah just like the good old days before I retired" Max said Mirthfully as Ben who sat in the front hured him "Wait if you were a plumber then what kind of toilets were you unclocking?" Ben asked as Max broke out of remanesing "Um some real tough ones" Max answered, Ben didn't buy it, but decided to let it go as he got out of the front seat and sawed that something was bothering Gwen as she typed on her laptop and so sat down across from her "What's eating you?" he asked as Gwen looked up from her laptop "We could have gotten anything from that Mega Mart and you ask for produce? What about me?" Gwen asked as Ben scowled "Oh I'm sorry, your right, all that running and screaming REALLY helped, you should be president, besides like I said the food is for a friend" he said causing Gwen to scowl "Ben's right, being a hero isn't about others knowing you did something good, its about you knowing you did something good, being a hero is its own rewards" Max said as Ben was impressed "Wow Grandpa, where you hear that?" he asked "I was reading greeting cards at the mega mart" Max said sheepishly as Ben gave a small smile _'well, as a general I have to be a hero in my own way to protect the people from rouge digimon, and seeing them happy can be my own reward'_ he thought as Gwen spoke up breaking him from his thoughts "Bingo! Five years ago was a promising researcher in veterinarian science, but it turned out he was doing all of these twisted genetic experiments, where he was mutating animals, and when he didn't win some big prize called the Verities award, he flipped out" Gwen said reading from an article from her laptop "Why does that sound familiar?" Ben asked sarcastically as he crossed his arms as Gwen gave him a look.

Max was looking out the window, but lost sight of Animo and the flying digimon "We lost him, he could be going anywhere in Washington DC" He said "Or Washington BC if he gets what he wants" said Gwen as Ben stood up and rubbed his chin thinking and got an idea "That's it! I know where he's going, the National history museum" he explained as Max pressed the petal to the metal and drove down the path to the museum.

When they got there, all they could find was a giant feather and a hole where Drimogemon possibly crawled out of "Something tells me we are on the right track, good thinking Ben" Max said "Guess even a doofus can surprise you once in a while" Gwen teased as She and Grandpa Max walked ahead "You should know" he said under his breath as he touched his fusion loader "Guys get ready if the digimon near him attacks, fight back" he whispered as he ran up to catch up with the two.

Everyone walked deeper into the musum, passing by several exhibits until they founded working by a stuffed wooly mammoth as the digimon near him stood guard "You are very persistant, I hate persisitant" said to them as Ben bravely stepped forward "We all know about you and your freakazoid experiments , its over" he said as grinned a faint digital aura covering that was seen by none except Ben which worried him _'what on…'_ he thought "Oh but its only just begun, I only need a few componets to push my work into phase two, Reanimation of dormant cells" Animo explained as the aura grew brigher as Ben grew worried "You don't mean…" he started "Bringing life back into which has been long since lifeless? Oh yes, I do observe" Animo answered as he then used his transmodulator on the wooly mammoth to bring it back to life as the aura on him grew brighter as the remaining Fanbeemon, minus waspinator flew up together as a digital field surrounded them

 **Flybeemon DNA digivolve to…Waspmon**

Soon when the digital field vanished the three Fanbeemon became a mechanical like wasp as the two other digimon bellow grined, as didn't notice, but Gwen and Max were surprised, more so Ben 'they digivovled and fused, but how?' he wondered "Behold the genius of !" he cheered as the Mamoth took a few steps towards Ben, Gwen and Max the same with Waspmon "Now would be a really good time to go hero Gwen" Ben said "no duh, you guys go get Animo, I'll handle Jumbo and Bug brain" she said as she slamed down the faceplate of the watch.

Gwen had then transformed into a humanoid alien that was approxamentally twelve feet tall, ahs well developed muscles, two pairs of four fingered arms and red skin, and dressed in her outfit, a black stripe went from her chin to her lower lip, and has four eyes, a main pair and a smaller pair bellow them. This was Four Arms.

"Lets Wrestle" she said as she charged at the Mammoth as Waspmon flew down in a flying charge **Turbo stinger** he yelled firing a quick volley of shots that didn't pierce Four arms skin, as She grabbed its tusks and knocked it over on its side and then picked it up and threw it onto Waspmon causing him to collapse.

Back with Ben and Max, they chased after Animo and the digimon with him. When they went into the corridor, they sawed his Cockatiel, Ben quickly grabbed a spear from the caveman exibit and dashed forward and used it to fight off the Cockatiel as he kept hitting it in the head until it ran off "Gwen is not the only one with skills" he said twirling the spear as he lowered the point down, as they carried on to the next room and sawed Animo with Waspinator, Drimogemon and Parrotmon with a Tyrannosaurus skeleton as Animo smirked at him and used his transmodulator on the skeleton bringing it to life as well, however unlike the mammoth, the T-rex was missing pieces of flesh making it look like a zombie.

Meanwhile Gwen/Forarms was still fighting the mammoth and Waspmon as she was slammed into the wall. When she looked up she sawed the Mamoth charging at her as she narrowed her eyes and charged right back, slugging the Mammoth in the face as she grabbed on of the tusks, but the mammoth lifted her ight up and threw her into another dinosaur skeleton as Waspmon attacked **Turbo Stinger** he yelled fireing more volleys as Gwen/Fourarms barreled rolled as she grabbed a large skeleton head and threw it at Waspmon kocking him down "you two are going down" she growled as she charged again and ran at the mammoth and Waspmon as she grabbed the mammoth by the trunk and swung it around and struck it on Waspmon causing him to fly into a wall as he crashed impacted as Gwen letted go of the mammoth as it struck a different wall where it fell apart on impact as she got dizzy "I think I am gonna hurl" Gwen said dizzily with swirls in her eyes as unknown to her Waspmon became a Digi-egg, a yellow and black stripped one as it vansished into the air.

Back with Ben and Max, Animo was riding the T-rex to the exit "I love to stay, but I need to go and claim the award I so richly deserve" he said to them as the T-rex broke a wall and walked outside as the Cockatail then swooped down and grabbed Ben making him scream "GWEN!" Max shouted to his granddaughter as Gwen/Four Arms raced after her cousion, even though she wished she didn't have to, but she knew that if Max found out about her bullying, she'd be in really big hot water.

As she ran after Ben, Max sawed a pice of paper and read it, he now knew where Animo was going. Back with Gwen/Four arms had jumped up to grab the cockatiel but it dodged her. Gwen/Four Arms couldn't jump any further as the watch had already timed out making her human. Ben however sawed this as a opertunity, with Gwen out of the way he can call for help as he quickly pulled out his fusion loader "Reload, Mailbirdramon!" he shouted as Mailbirdramon then appeared in a flash of blue light. When he sawed that his general was in trouble his eyes narrowed "GET YOUR FILTHY TALONS OFF HIM!" He bellowed as he raced after them and got over the Cockatiel **Plasma Cannon!** He intoned as the attack hit the Cocaktiel, causing it to let go of Ben, but luckily Mailbirdramon had zoomed after him and Ben landed on his back "you ok Ben?" he asked "yeah thanks *hears Parrotmons screeching* Look out its Parrotmon!" he yelled as Mailbirdmon cussed "then Hold on" he yelled as he picked up speed.

"you think you can protect him? I will chew on his bones and claw him to death" he said as Ben grew concerned "Ben call me out I'll stop him close, then call out Romio, Juliet, Dorumon, Greymon, Andro and Dobermon and Digivolve Romio, Juliet, and Dorumon and digifuse Greymon with Mailbirdmon and Andro with Dobermon quickly" said Garnet "Garnet what do you…" he started but hearing the birds screeches he changed his mind and know he has to trust Garnet "Ok her I go *Stands up on Mailbirdmon and holds his loader out* Reload Garnet" he said as Garnet appeared in a flash of light and summon his gauntlets and smacked Parrotmon "Mailbirdmon land but becareful the Fanbeemon and Drimogemon are underground and will attack" he said as Parrotmon got his second wind and screeched as Garnet pulled out his rod and slammed his gauntlets on the tip and made a war hammer as Mailbirdmon landed as Ben got off and sawed the earth rise and rumble as he placed his goggles on and swap it to X-ray "he wasn't kidding, look out" he said as he jumped out of the way as both Drimogemon and Waspinator jumped out.

"Ben call out what Garnet mentioned and do the digifusion" yelled Mailbirdmon as he used his tail to whack Waspinator way, ignoring him saying how people hate waspinator "Ok *Raises his fusion loader up* Reload Greymon, Romio, Juliet, Dorumon, Dobermon, Andromon" he said as the aformed digimon were called out as Drimogemon got mad "you punks I hope you are ready for a earth shaker" he said as he returned underground and attacked.

"Now guys lets do this" he said as he raised the fusion laoder up

 **DIGIFUSE**

" **This will cost you"** Greymon said

" **I will strike you down"** said Mailbirdmon

" **I will never surrender on my General"** Said Dobermon

" **Analyzing the oponets, I am ready"** said Andro

 **DIGIFUSE!** Greymon, Mailbirdmon, Dobermon and Andro said together as Greymon and Mailbirdmon fused together and then Dobermon and Andro as well.

Greymon upper body was now metal and covered in blue armor and even had Mailbirdmons wings, his right claw like metal claw and his tail like Mailbirdmons head.

While Dobermon now had the front legs of Andro, his helmet with his ears poking out, red metal eyes and chest armor and his spine like andros spine and his right leg as Andros metal leg.

 **METAL GREYMON**

 **ANDROID DOBERMON**

The two then jumped into Battle as Metalgeymon attacked as he raised his clawed arm **Trident Arm** he yelled as he slamed his arm into the ground sending the dirt flying and even the mole digimon flying as Android Dobermon dashed forward **Lightning Blast** he yelled as from his mouth he fired a electric ball directly into the mole digimon causing him to blow up and send a dust cloud up, when the smoke cleared Ben was surprised to see a large egg, before it was teleported away "What on earth was that?" he asked "That was a digi-egg, its how we digimon are born, though I am guessing that it got teleported back to the digital world" said Juliet as the sound of a air fight was hured as they looked up and sawed Garnet still fighting Parrotmon "Garnet said that I need to digivolve Dorumon, Romeo and Juliet, but how can I do that?" he said "Just look inside of yourself and you can do it" said Metalgreymon as Ben held his fusion loder "Look in me…" he said as he held it close and focused as his Fusion loader glowed and so did the crest of friendship.

(Cue Digivalution Digimon adventures champion digivalution)

The light then showered down on Dorumon as he started to glow

 **Dorumon digivolve to…Dorugamon**

Dorumon then seem to get more dragon like as his purple fur became a dark blue as his eyes became yellow slaints as his claws grew longer and red and bigger as his wings became larger and he grew sharper fangs.

This was his Champion form Dorugamon

(Cue digivalution Crest digivalution)

A beam from the Fusion loader then shot out and through the crest of friendship as twin showers of blue light fell on the Black and White gatomons

 **Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewomon**

Juliet then seemed to became a humanoid female, with long blonde hair and a helmet with wings on the side obscuring her eyes as six wings sprouted from her back as she gained a white glove and a psudo-revealing white outfit and a pink scarf wrapping around her and her left arm and white boots. This was Juliets Ultimate form Angewomon

 **Black Gatomon Digivolve to…NeoDevimon**

Unlike Juliets angel like form Romeon became a humanoid figure whos face was obscured in a gold mask with horns, short silver hair and two red bat wings, a black long arm and half a silver chest with seven red orbs, black pants and black boots with silver spikes and red bandages wrapped on his wrists and long gold claws, and on his knee caps small gold coffins with odd symbols on them. This was Romeos Ultimate form Neo-devimon

Ben stared at awe at the champion and two ultimates as they flew up to Help Garnet "Hold on buddy were coming" said Dorugamon as he charged **Cannonball** he yelled as he fired a large iron ball as it struck Parotmon in the chest as Romeo and Juliet touched eachothers hands "This is the connection of our love Juliet "I know romeo and together we will stop Parrotmon" she said as they separated and created a orange-yellow thread **Twilight Net** they said as they flew and separated creating a net as it is tossed onto Parotmon trapping him, as Garnet, Dorugamon, Romeo and Juliet stood in front of it "Together now" said garnet as he formed his gauntlets as it glowed a twilight aura

 **Hand of Fate** he said as he punched Parrotmon with his glowing guantlet

 **Power Metal** Yelled Dorugamon as he charged up a metal ball in his mouth and fired it

 **Celestial Arrow** Yelled Juliet as she formed a bow in her hand and then fired a glowing arrow

 **Guilty claw** yelled Romeo as he stretched out his hand and striked

Parrotmons eyes widened as the attacks connected together as he blew up as the four flying digimon landed as the dust cleared revealing a digi-egg as Ben slowly approached only for it to vanish into a light in the air "well that is odd, but thanks guys, I never knew digivalution was awesome" he said as Dorugamon flapped his wings "I know, and look *Flys* I can fly now" he said as Metalgreymon and Android Dobermon separated as Mailbirdmon chuckled "True but wait till it wore out and you are back to normal" he said as Dorugamon, Romeo and Juliet did glow and shrank down, as Dorugamon became Dorumon much to his upsetness as Romeo and Juliet became not Gatomon or Black gatomon, but small puppy like digimon,

Juliet was white, with a gold ring around her neck and had blue eyes and a blush, while Romio looked like a black version of the puppy form Juliet was in but black with yellow eyes and lacked the gold ring "Woah, so these are your rookie forms you two?" asked Ben as he bended down to there eye level "Yup, were Salmon, now but Romeo is Black Salmon" said Juliet as Mailibirdmon then recalled something "Oh yeah one more thing I have a message from Datamon, he told me that he is almost finished with the RV and coachman and is getting ready to fuse them, he also thanks you for the new assistant you gave him" he informed as Ben got confused "What assistant? You mean Dobermon?" Ben asked "Wait you don't know?" Mailbirdmon asked confused as Ben shook his head "No, who are you talking about?" Ben asked again as Andro spoke up "He calls himself Keramon, he is a really nice guy, and really fun which is weird considering how most Keramon love to cause mischief on computers, he even brought all sort of Movies, video games and different stuff with him" Andro explained.

"He sounds really fun, and he will be a great addition to the team, I'll ask him how he got in later, but Mailbirdmon I need you to take me to a different place so Grandpa Gwen can find me" he said as Mailbirdmon nodded "Understood" he said as Ben got on and placed everyone back in the loder as Mailbirdmon flew off.

Meanwhile Waspinator watched and silently vowed revenge as he flew off.

Meanwhile with Animo he was wreaking havoc in the city as people paniced and ran "Ah I do so love my work" he told himself as he continued on his rampage. Back with Max and Gwen they were driving through the city looking for the Cockatiel "Still now sign of Beak breath" Gwen said "There cant be that many places for a parrot the size of a elephant to roost" Max said as he pulled out the paper he founded "here look at what Animo left behind" he said as Gwen read it " accepts verities award" she read allowed "it looks like he is gonna pick up his award, we got to hurry and stop him" she said "First things first we have to find your cousion" max said as he then sawed the cockatail on top of the Washington Monument "There It is!" he exclaimed as he spead towards the moment, while at that moment the Omnitrix was recharged and ready.

"I got this one" Gwen said 'and afterwards I'm gonna give what he deserves, serves him right for making me look bad' she thought to her self as she slammed down on the watch again, but this time, she turned into an alien with a bug/insect body and four insect-like flat legs with two arms, whose hands are human-style ones with a black coloration, similar to fingerless gloves, and has three clawed fingers. She has four pedunculated eyes that are pretty small and yellowish-orange in color. These eyes are linked directly to the sides of her huge black head. Her wings are very fragile with lines on them. Her limbs are a brown-greenish color and her wings are light green. She was wearing the watch symbol on the top of her forehead. This was Stinkfly.

She hopped out quickly out of the Rust bucket and flew after the cockatil as she fought it off for a short while, but it eventually retreated, but noticed something was off "Grandpa I cant find Ben!" She exclaimed "He must have gotten away from the bird, he could be anywhere" Max said "Or I could be right here" a voice said as Max and Qwen/Stinkfly turned and sawed Ben sitting on a bench, turns out Mailbirdmon had set him down near the Washington monument as Max went up to him "Ben are you ok?" he asked worridly "yeah I am find, I just took of a feather from the bird and I fell in some trees, and I just sat down" Ben lied "Glad to see you are ok" Max said "You guys go on and stop Animo, I'll just chill out here for a bit" Ben said as he planed on secretly asking Keramon a few questions "Are you sure?" Max asked as Ben nodded "Well, ok, Come on Gwen lets hurry" he said as he went ahead as Qwen/Stinkfly only glared at Ben and guestured at the symbol on her forehead telling him he should prepare himself as Ben only glared back as she flew off.

Once they were gone Ben quickly pulled out the Fusion laoder "Reload Keramon" he said as Keramon came out of the fusion loader with a happy grin on his face. He looked like a big bug, but had a big smile on his face and two antennae on top, he also had a orange frill around his neck like a jesters collar and several eye like symbols on his hands and chin and from the neck down he was all tentacles, and in them was a black laptop "Hello!" he said cheerfully "Hi my name is Ben, mind telling me how you got into my fusion loader?" he asked as Keramon chuckled "I was surfing the web and I sawed your fusion loader through the screen, you look like the adventurous type so I hopped in hoping to get in on the fun and so Tada, I am here and can we play games?" Keramon answered "Well Okay then and maybe" said Ben really not sure how to respond "Can I please stay? I like it here and you look like fun and I have cool movies and games from cool sights like Big fish and Alahora" he said as Ben smiled, knowing one of his secret pleasures is games, especially RPG "Sure thing, we can use all the help we can get" Ben answered as Keramon giggled and did spin twist "Yay! Yay! Fun" he said as Ben laughed

Meanwhie, was showing his awards to some of his Colleagues "And her is my Verities award, of course it was an honor to just be nominated with a distingquished group of scientists" Dr,Kelly said as Suddenly bursted in on his t-rex causing damage and everyone to scream "Kelly, I belive you have something of mine" he snaraled as he jumped off the dinosaur and picked up the fallen award "I'd like to thank the committee for this honor" Animo said as he got back on his Tyrannosaurus which had cornered "and for the honor of seeing you eaten" he said only for his plans to be put on hold as Stinkfly had buzzed in slamming the king of Dinosaurs in the face, it retaliated by slamming its tail into Stinkfly smashing her into a wall.

"SOMEBODY HELP ME QUICKLY!" Kelly yelled as the T-rex had picked him up by his coat as Stinkfly got her second wind and raced towards him. The t-rex threw Kelly into the air and opened its mouth waiting for its first meal in over 65 million years, but luckully Stinkfly grabbed Kelly before he became Dino chow making Animo mad "What are you, you little pest" he said angerly as Stinkfly placed Kelly down "I'm Stinkfly and I'm here to kick some tail" she retorted and flew in a dash as she buzzed in front of the dinosaur and shot green goo from her eyes causing the dinosaur to recoil in surprise which made Animo drop the reward "NO!" he shouted as Stinkfly then grabbed the helmet "MY TRANSMODULATOR!" He yelled as Stinkfly smashed it on the ground breaking it which made a red beam shoot out, revearsing all of the mutations Animo had caused. The Dinosaur fossilized again breaking under Animos weight.

Meanwhile in the park the Cockatiel had appeared but was turned back to normal as well as it flew down on Bens shoulder "not so tough are yah?" he said to it as he gently pet it.

The next morning the police had arrived to arrest Animo as he struggled to get out "Let me got, I deserve that award! I've got it coming to me, I want it!" he exclaimed as Ben crossed his arms "Sound familiar Gwen" Ben teased as Gwen only glared at him. Later on as Ben sat in his section of the Rust bucket "I may not have gotten any thing big but apples and tomatos, but *holds out a piece of Transmodulator* but I got a cool souvenir from Animo" Ben said cheerfully

Later that night when the Rust Bucket had stopped for the night Ben had snuck out of the RV to talk to Datamon "Datamon, hopw long until you are finished?" he asked quietly as Datamons face appeared "Not too much longer, but after the vheical, you may need a discise, which is what me, Vademon and Keramon are prepairing" he said as Ben nodded "Good, soon we can get out of here and be free for our own adventure" Ben said as he looked up ready for the new day.

Authors notes: and that is chapter three, and now comes my own chapters and twists as Next chapter at a lake, Gwen says she sawed a mysterious lake monster as Ben befriends Lily and her bother figure Splashmon and visits a water digimon villiage as they soon learn that the Kraken and there guardian Gesomon are going ravage and there maybe a trator in the water villiage…


	4. The Kraken

Authors notes: now its time for chapter four (On a roll peeps) and in this Ben learns that some digimon are really like humans and are willing to betray there kind, and his first visit in the digi quartz to the aqua digimon villiage

 **Chapter 4 The Kraken**

After driving down the road for a good while, Max decited to take a break stop at a lake known as Lake Errie, which Gwen decited to take a dip, while Ben who would enjoy a good swim, he didn't trust Gwen would pull a fast one as Ripjaws, one of her aliens and chase him.

Now dressed in a light blue one piece with a cat print on front, Gwen jumped into the lake cannonballing "CannonBall!" she yelled as her impact made a pretty good splash as she surfaced and cheered "And the crowd goes wild for Gwen Tennyson as she scores a perfect 10" she said cheering as Ben watched on a dock with a flashlight as he rolled his eyes "A perfect dweeb is more like it" he said as Gwen floated on her back enjoying herself "Come on jump in the water is great, or do I need to turn into Four amrs *leans up* or Ripjaws to get you in" she said pointing to the omytrix "Sorry Gwen, but who knows what sort of nasty crawly things are in the lake" he said shinning the flashlight on Gwen "I rest my case" he said as Gwen frowned "Ahh whats the point of going to the lake if you wont go in" she said splashing water on Ben as he stepped back "Unless you are afraid of water" she said as Ben frowned "I am not" he said as he turned to take a walk "I'm gonna go for a walk in the woods" he said only for gwen to start struggling "Hay-hhay, what the help help!" yelled Gwen as she sank into the water as Ben turned around "Gwen, this isn't funny?" he said looking at the lake before getting worried "I'm serious I am not falling for that" he said as he leaned close to the edge.

Suddenly something covered in slime and seaweed as he screamed and fell down dropping his flashlight as he had a hand on the fusion loader ready to call out one of the members of team blue flair, only when the light was shown on the monster it was revealed to be Gwen as Four arms covered in slime and seaweed "Gotcha, you should had seen the look on your face" she said as Ben scowed and took his hand out of his pocket and grabbed the flashlight "That wasn't funny Gwen I thought you had drowned, I am so telling grandpa" he said walking back to the RV and told Grandpa Max, before telling him he is going for a short walk in the woods and he will be back safe.

Once a good distance away from the Rustbucket he pulled out his fusionloader "Ok Reload: Dracula, Mercurymon, Dorumon" he said calling out the three digimon "whoo good to get out and maybe swim a bit" said Dorumon getting into the water "Indeed and it's a good moonlight is out that it feels good on my undead skin" he said as Mercurymon who had his sachel out was looking on the ground "well you guys can enjoy galavanting all over near the lake, I need to find the ingredients for a alchemic potion me and Robin and Grumblemon translated from the old alchmical scripters that Grumblemon and Gotsumon founded" he said as he looked at the lake and pulled out a small net and scooped up some scum and placed it in a bottle. "Whats the potion?" asked Ben

"The potion is called a Aqualung potion, a potion that when consumed will allow the drinker to breath underwater" he said as Ben was in awe and so was Dorumon "ooooh really?" he said "yes really, it can also help some of the straw hats with unique ablitys Such as Luffy, Chopper, Robin and Brook as they said there gliches gives them amazing powers, but takes away there ablity to swim, I think with this it will temporary null that part and stop them from being paralyzed when submerged in water" said Mercurymon as he bended down "Plus I have a few recipies I want to experiment on and need ingredients to do them" he said as he picked some plants as Ben bended down "Then can I help?" he asked as Mercurymon nodded "Sure thing" he said as the two started to work to find ingredients as Mercurymon enjoyed a short walk as dorumon continued to swim as from the lake as a bit far away and a good distance from the lake, some one was watching.

It was a small seal like digimon with white fur and purple stripes on its back and a bit on its arms and legs, a small Mohawk of orange hair and a lily flower attached on the right side of its head and has deep green eyes and sharp black claws The little seal digimon watched Ben and Mercurymon search for ingeridents and both Dorumon and the vampire digimon enjoy being outdoors as the little seal digimon was in curious awe ' _wow, real humans and a General to boot'_ the little digimon thought before swimming up to the group.

"Hi there" it said in a female tone signifying its gender was female as Ben, Dorumon (Who jumped out of the lake surprised), Dracula and Mercurymon turned around and sawed the little Seal digimon who was smiling "whats your names? My name is Lily a Gomamon" the gomamon or lily said as Ben was surprised as Dracula patted Ben's shoulder "don't worry about her attacking Ben, Gomamon are friendly fun loving digimon who love to swim and play games with people they like or befriended" he said as Lily giggled and got on shore "He is right and woah, I never seen a friendly Myotusmon, most I hured about are mean and greedy and dark, but you are not dark you seem nice and friendly" she said as Dracula gave a small sad smile as Ben chuckled and patted Lilys head "and you need to learn to control how you speak, oh and my name is Ben Tennyson, and these are my friends, Dorumon, Dracula the Myotusmon and Mercurymon" he said as Lily rubbed the back of her head.

"Whoops, sorry about that, my big brother says I have a habit of talking to much and rambling and once, and wow that is a really cool name for a human and wow you have cool eyes like mine *takes a deep breath and gaspes* wait, you guys should meet my brother and see my home in the Digi quartz you will love it" she said grabbing Bens hand in her paw "Come a portal to it is in the lake" she said as Ben was surprised "Wait, hold on what is the Digi Quartz?" asked Ben as Lily gasped "Woah you don't know what the digi quartz is?" she said as Ben shock his head as Dracula explained before Lily could start Rambling (even covering Lilys mouth) "The Digi quartz is a dimension between the human and digital world, where its like a mirror version of the real world, but different colored as time flows slower and digimon can either live there, or some go mad in there" he said as he took his mouth away from Lily as she nodded.

"yeah, but our villiage is protected from the madness and formed a society underwater, but don't worry, it is a air bubble down there if you visit as many other digimon visit that place, so come on, come on lets go and meet my brother" said Lily as Ben waved a hand "Ok, Ok I'll come, but let me take my shirt and shoes off" he said as he does so and gave them to Dorumon to store "Ok ready to see a villiage?" he asked as Dorumon, Dracula and Mercurymon nodded as Ben held up the fusion loader "Ok, Refresh, Dorumon, Dracula, Mercurymon" he said as the three digimon were absorbed into the fusion loader as Ben pocketed it and looked at lily "Ok Lily, you ready?" he asked as Lily nodded "Ready, once we get in the lake, were gonna dive a bit so hold on to me" she said as Ben nodded as he stepped into the lake till it reached his stomach as he grabbed onto the Gomamon "Ok, here we go" she said as Ben placed his goggles over his eyes and took a deep breath and held on as Lily dived down into the lake and gently dragging Ben, swam forward and deep till they sawed what looked like a glowing portal as Lily swam threw it as it glowed bright as he shielded his eyes, when he opened them, he was in awe at seeing the underwater was now a deep ocean blue color and above water the sky was purple.

"Were almost there look" the gomamon said as she continued to swim as Ben sawed a villiage that looked like a fishing villiage with small shack houses and dock platforms, but at the enterance were two statues that seemed to be glowing and a barrier like bubble "that is our guardian Neptunemon, those statues were made by a marine Wisemon who crafted those statues to protect our villiage from the maddening effects of the Quartz and prevent humans from finding it" said Lily as she went through the barrier, once through Ben took a deep breath and sawed it was a air pocket and it was really awesome as Lily hopped up and down.

"Well this is my home, you are a general? Ooh why don't you release them out and have them explore, this place is a home to all us aquatic digimon, and the occasional visit from other digimon who know the way to the place and we rarely get visitors so come on and hang around and have fun, everyone is friendly, now I have to go get my brother and Aqua Jiimon to meet you" said Lily as she ran off as Ben sweat dropped "Ok *Looks around and sees several aqua digimon approach him as he gently waved* Hi there hows it going, my name is Ben Tennyson, the leader of Team Blue flair *a lot of digimon muttered in surprise* and you musent worry me and my army are harmless and just want to visit and enjoy the place so *Pulls out his fusion loader* everyone stand back as it's a bit big and now…RELOAD EVRYONE!" he said as in a bright light, all of Team Blue flair had appeared causing the Citizens to gasp in awe and amazement and start to croud and approach them and started asking questions and touching them and wondering who they are as the group answered to the best that they can as some of the younger aqua digimon approached Ben as Ben patted them and rubbed there heads till his eyes sawed a young digimon hiding behind a barrel.

It was a turtle like digimon, with a blue army like helmet, a green back shell and an orange front with a yellow orb and light blue skin and a tail with a tip like a mouse wire. When Ben made eye contact the little turtle digimon hid as he slowly peeked as Ben gently asked the little kid digimon to move as he walked up to where the turtle digimon was "Hi" he said gently as the turtle digimon hid again "its ok, I wont hurt you, why don't you come out" he said as the turtle digimon sensing no ill intent, came out as Ben gently placed his claws in his hands "now, lets start with names, my name is Ben, what is yours?" he asked as the Turtle digimon shook his head and touch his thought showing he cannot speak.

"Oh I see you can't talk can you?" he said as the turtle digimon nodded yes as Garnet who sawed Ben talking to the turtle digimon separated from the talking spectators and flew next to him and kneeled down "That young digimon is a Chibitortoromon, a child version of a Kamemon, they are friendly digimon, but can be shy to strangers or if they sense ill itent" he said as Ben patted the little turtle digimons head "Well, maybe we can be friends, but first you need a bit of a nick name as Chibitortoromon seems a mouthful, so how about we call you Chibi for short" he said as the newly nicknamed Chibi smiled and nodded as Ben smiled and stood up and took Chibis hand "well come on, lets hang out and I can teach you a bit of a technique we humans who are born deaf or mute can use called American sign language" he said as he guided Chibi into the villiage as Garnet smiled.

Meanwhile back with Lily, she was in a bit of trouble with her adopted step sibling as he grabbed Lily by the ear "oww, oww, oww, Splashmon why do you have to tug my ear?" she said as the camera shows the figure who grabbed her ear.

It was a humanoid male digimon, dressed in a white jumpsuit with yellow stripes, with indigo hair, pointy ears and a white band on his forehead and a clear orange/yellow visor over his eyes, that he pushed up revealing emerald green eyes and white stripes on his cheeks. This was Splashmon, Lilys adopted brother figure "Because you broke the rules bringing outsiders and a human to our villiage, when you know humans cannot be trusted.

"Now, now, now Spashers, why do you say all humans are bad, when some can be pretty interesting" said a male voice as Splashmon gritted his teeth at the nickname as he turned and sawed another digimon. It was a thin devilish like digimon with red eyes, dark blue and long tentacles on his back, white legs and a respator on his chest and folded down bat like wings "What do you want Marine devimon, and don't call me Splashers I hate that nickname, even as children" he said as Marine devimon raised his claws "I am just wondering to say hello, and admit that human boy and his digimon army is interesting, and how there hasn't been a general since Shoutmons own" he said as Lilly nodded "yeah, and Ben is so cool and seemed so nice and friendly, he even helped his Mercurymon find ingredients for something" said Lily as Splashmon placed his sister figure down and pulled down his visor.

"We friendly or not, not all humans should be trusted and you should know that Lily, after what happened to our parents" he said as Lily grew sad, but perked up as she and Splashmon and Marine Devimon hured joyful shouting and cheering as they ran to the center of the villiage and sawed a crazy sight.

Luffy, Greymon and Dorumon were having a eating contest, Sanji was flirting with the Marine Angewomon and Mermaidmons causing them to blush, Robin, Grumblemon, Gotsumon, Garnet and Dracula were studying some aquatic manuscripts with the help of a marine Wizardmon, Ussop, Franky, Chopper, Chameleonmon, Superstarmon, Glitch and Kenta, Gold Starmon and the pickmon were dancing around as Brook played his violin and vigilante played his Harmonica, as Balastiamon was providing music as Shinning knight, Romeo and Juliet watched, Zoro was napping under a aquatic tree along with Dobermon, and Malibirdmon as in a small pond that was in the villiage Keramon was swimming and enjoying the water, as in the shopping area Nami, Vademon X, Mercurymon, Datamon and Andro were looking over some items and buying up supplies as Ben was sitting and teaching Chibi how to use sign language.

"What in the name of the Digital world…" started Splashmon as Marine Devimon laughed and walked away "I am so not staying here when the elder comes to chew Lily out" he said as he walked off making Splashmon mad "Marine devimon don't you dare walk away and leave me and Lily to take the heat" he said as he hured the sound of a clearing throught as he flinched and turned around and met face to face with a short old man with a bushy beared and aquamarine robes and held a broom stick, this was Jii-mon. Splashmon chucked as Lily waved "Hi Oji, want to meet the new Digimon commander he is really nice and cool and" she started but Splashmon covered her mouth "Lily…Sush" he said as jii-mon spoke up "Splashmon, explain what is with all of these digimon here? And a human?" he asked as Splashmon chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

Later in Jii-mons hut Ben explained everything that has happened and why is he here "Listen old man we are really, really sorry for coming here without permission, but Lily really wanted to show me her home and so we allowed her to take us" he said as Splashmon, leaning on a corner just glared at Ben as Lily spoke up "Its my fault Ojji, I never seen a human, especially a general I thought he would be cool for him to see our home, but I didn't know Splash would react and so" started Lily going on a ramble as Jii-mon held a hand up "let me take a look at the boy and messure his heart and soul" he said as he stepped up to Ben and looked at Ben straight in the eye as Ben stared unwavering for a few seconds before letting out a chuckle "This boy is honest as he is kindhearted, I can tell he wont harm us, sorry about the suspiouns, several Digi eggs were stolen from the nercery and our guardian Gesomon and his mate the Kraken of the lake have been getting aggressive and violent these last few days" he said as Ben got concerned, Greymon had explained that Digi-eggs contained baby Digimon and hereing them getting stolen didn't set well to him.

"Well I am sorry Jii-mon" said Ben as Jii-mon sighed "I worry there maybe a traitor in the villiage, and for some are accusing Splashmon of the deed due to being human like can can pass for a human in the real world" he said "BUT SPLASH-NII WOULD NEVER STEAL THE DIGI-EGGS, HE IS TO CARING AND HONORABLE TO DO THAT!" yelled Lily only for Splashmon to grab her 'Shut up and let me face my own battles Sis" he said as Ben sweat dropped and looked at Jii-mon "*whispers* what are those twos history?" he asked as Jii-mon sighed "Well belive it or not they are adopted siblings after they bore witness to a group of humans killing there real parents, Lily who was only a Bukamon had no memorys of the killings, but Splashmon as a ko-splashmon remembers and holds a deep resentment for humans ever since" he said as Ben looked sad _'poor guys'_ he thought as he sawed Chibi sitting in a corner pacent.

"and Chibi?" he asked "Chibi Keramon or as you named Chibi lost also his parents to the humans and had his vocal cords cutted out by a crueler human, if it wasn't for our healers, he would have died" he said as Ben bit his lip and looked at the three orphaned digimon _'those three faced a lot at the hands of humans who are mean, humans maybe worst but I want to prove that not all of them are bad'_ he thought "Jii-mon if you give me the chance, can you let me and team blue flair find the digi eggs" he said as Splashmon, Lilly, Jii-mon and chibi were surprised "you want to find the eggs?" asked Jii-mon as Ben nodded "yes, and to show that not all humans are bad, if you give me a chance" Ben said as Jiimon smiled "heh, you are certinally brave young one, and very well I will give you a chance" he said as Splashmon sputtered "But Ojjj san, can you really trust this human?" he yelled as Jiimon whacked him with his staff "I had sensed no ill intent so I trust he can find the eggs and the traitor" he said as Ben bowed "thanks Old man, I wont let you down" he said as Jii-mon nodded "good now Lily, can you take Ben back home to the real world?" he asked as Lily saluted.

"Yes sir old man" she said as she went up to Ben and grabbed his hand "Come on Ben lets go back" she said as Ben and Lily left as Chibi followed them in secret as Splashmon glared ' _even if Ojji said this human is nice, I know there nature, they are selfish and greedy and care for nothing but there own'_ he thought.

Back with Lily and Ben they had made it to the real world as Ben brought out Balastiamon who used his low soundwaves to help dry him off "Nothing like a little soundwave to be a air dryer" he said as Ben chuckled as he felt the low pressured sound dry him "Thanks Blast, that felt cool" he said as he placed his shoes and shirt on as he looked at Lily "Thanks for taking me to your home villiage, everyone had fun and I didn't know Balistamon can dance" he said looking at the beetle like robot who oddly blushed "Ah well it was music and I love to dance to music" he said as Ben laughed as he looked at Lily "I need to go back, and don't worry, I promise to find the digimon eggs" he said as Lily nodded as he quickly returned Balistamon to the fusion loader and went back to the rust bucket as Lily watched him walked away ' _I don't care what Splashmon said, humans are nice, especially Ben there'_ she thought.

Back with Ben he just made it back to the Rust bucket and sawed Gwen/Four arms explain to Max that she was attacked by some swamp creature as Ben raised a eye brow _'could that be the second guardian Jiimon mentioned, better play dumb'_ he thought as he walked up to her "really? A swamp creature, you fooled me once on that and now you are trying again with that trick" he said as he walked into the rust bucket "But its true" Gwen/Four arms said as Grandpa max, who was asleep on his bed groaned "Gwen enough horseplay, we got a busy day tomorrow, so get some shut eye" he said as Ben smirked hearing the sound of the Omnitrix diling off as Gwen/Fourarms fell on her back as it timed out as she moaned.

The next morning, Ben, Max and Gwen had walked to the fishing area where boats can be rented along with fishing lines and lures, earlier before the other two could wake up Ben Reloaded Sanji, Mercurymon, Ussop and Dobermon to get fish, or in Mercurymon get scales for the aqualung potion. "I am sure it was a big fish" said Max as Gwen explained her encounter with the fish monster she faced "yeah so give it a rest why don't you dweeb" he said as Gwen frowned wishing she can get revenge till she sawed a bucket filled with worms and waited till Ben passed by it as she grabbed some and stuck some down his shirt causing him to yelp "Yipes" he yelled as he bumped into someone "Oi you ok kid?" he asked as Ben reached down and sawed it was Sanji, but thanks to Vademons Holo braclet, he looked like a young man with blonde hair, with one tuff covering his right eye "I am *Looks at Gwen who looked innocent as he pulls the worms out of his shirt* just got wormed" he said as Sanji snuffed out his cigarette "I see that, that was a shitty thing she did" he said as he and Ben watched Gwen and Max go on a boat "Hay ben *Waves as Ben runs over* you want to join?" he asked as Ben shook his head "Pass, I think I am gonna stay on the pier and catch some rays" he said as Max Shrugged "ok your missing out" he said as Ben walked up and met up with Mercurymon and Ussop both who had a whole fish each "Ben we got some fish and now the aqua lung potion can be made" said Mercurymon as Ben looked at the fish "That is pretty cool" said Ben as Ussop then had a ding light bulb moment "Oh yeah, Vademon wanted to give you something to use when we have to face digimon but Gwen is in the area" he said as he gave his fish to Mercurymon as he reached into his sachel, but Ben placed a hand on it "Not here in a corner" he said as the human and two digimon in discise went in a ally way as ussop reurned to pull out a black cloak "Tada, put this on and you will look like a grown up and even discise your voice and you can hide from Gwen when you need to fight digimon" he said as Ben was in awe and rubbed the cloak.

"Woah, cool, this is useful, but wait will she get suspicious if I am not a round?" he asked as Ussop placed the cloak in Bens arms and made a ram hand sign "Transform" he said as in a poof of smoke he became Ben "I can take your place and pretend to be you" he said as Ben was amazed "now that is cool" he said as the sound of screams were hured "What was that?" Ben yelled as dobermon and Sanji ran up to them "Ben its Gesomon and a strange fish thing" he said as Ben grew worried "if it's a digimon then team Blue flair needs to stop it *Looks at his cloak* which means" he started

Back at the pier in the water a large sea creature and a giant squid like digimon known as Gesomon were raging and attacking as he yelled in a gravily voice that not many could understand except for fish digimon as he yelled " _where are they? Where are our Eggs?"_ he yelled as he and the Kraken both attacked, sending people into the water as they smashed piers and boats as a blurr rushed to save them.

It was a female raptor like alien with a green chest, a black and blue striped tail and a visor that covered her face and wheel like feet this was XLR8 another one of Gwens alien forms. She used XLR8's speed to get the humans on the dock as she quickly dashed to take care of the two fishes _'what is going on, I recognize one of them as the Kraken, but what is that squid thing?'_ she thought.

Meanwhile on the Pier Ben stepped out, but now dressed in his new black robe discised. Ben was now donned in a black cloak, with a hood that covered his face and black boots, black gloves and a silver zipper, and the fusion loader on his hip. However the costume had also made him taller, about the same size as a young adult (A/N: Axel (Kingdom hearts II) own height) and also changed his voice "Well I will say this, this feels weird, but cool" he said in a Bruce Boxleitner voice (A/N: Trons voice) due to a voice synthiziser that triggers when he pulls the hood up. Ussop, in Bens shape then ran up to him "Glad you think so, but hurry and summon Garnet and push back Gesomon" he said as Ben nodded "Right *Grabs the fusion Loader* Reload: Garnet" he said summoning the twilight angemon who went into action and started to punch Gesomon "Sir I need back up help" he yelled as Ben nodded "Ok" he said as he brought out Anro, Mailbirdmon, Gold starmon the pickmon and dobermon "Time to try a new fusion out and for me to try the star sword" he said as the group nodded.

 **DIGIFUSE**

" **I will never surrender on my General"** Said Dobermon

 **"Analyzing the oponets, I am ready"** said Andro

" **I will strike you down"** said Mailbirdmon

" **We are ready Brother!"** said gold starmon

 **DIGIFUSE!** They yelled as they fused together

Andro and Dobermon became Android Dobermon, but now he was fully mechanical and had a 'helmet' of Mailbirdmons head and his wings as Starmon and the pickmon became the star sword

 **ANDROID DOBERMON FLIGHT MODE!**

 **STAR SWORD!**

Ben then grabbed the star sword and jumped onto Android Dobermon FM as the mechanical dog flew forward as Ben slashed at Gesomons tentacles causing him to roar in pain and lash out "Take that, I will not allow you to harm the humans here" he yelled as Android Dobermon FM chest opened and lowered to reveal misscles **Dark Gatling attack!** He yelled fireing black orbs of darkness as Garnet then focused his attention on the Kraken as he used his gauntlets "Sir we need more back up, Reload Romeo and Juliet and digivolve them both" he said as Ben nodded "Ok" he said preparing to do so only to hear a female voice yelling.

"HELP! SOME ONE HELP US!" she yelled as Ben looked down and was surprised to see on one of the bueys was Lily and Chibi "LILY! CHIBI!" He yelled noticing that the Kraken was about to attack her and at the corner he sawed Splashmon trying to swim to the two but got slapped away by gesomon "I got to hurry and save them" said Ben but Keramon came out and like a bullet sped out in the air "I can save them, I can save them!" he said as he opened his mouth **Bug Blaster!** He yelled giggling and sending a blast impacting one of the tentacles pushing it away as he floated close to Lily and Chibi "Don't worry, I will save you both and protect you" he said as the Kraken got its second wind and attack as Ben yelled "KERAMON MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" he yelled as Keramon wrapped his arms around Lily and Chibi as Bens Fusion loader glowed.

(Cue Adventure digivalution to champion)

 **Keramon Digivolve to…Chrysalimon**

Keramon had now chanced to look like a purple sharp chrysalis with yellow eyes with three lashes on it, and six long cables with at the tip long swords, a long red horn on his forehead and yellow spikes on his collar, and a yellow stinger at the bottom.

Chrysalimon, keeping his tentacles wrapped around the two, used his solid body as a shield to protect them as the Krakens tentacles impacted him with no damage as he turned to face the water beast "Sorry, but I won't let you hurt them he said as he absorbed his tentacles in his body and shot out like a bullet **Misconnecting!** He yelled as he impacted the Kraken in the chest pushing it back as Ben and Android Dobermon FM flew over to the bouye "Both of you come on Android Dobermon quickly, quickly" he said as he picked up Chibi as Lily got on Android Dobermons FM's back as he took off "What on earth were you two doing here? Its not safe with the Kraken and I guess Gesomon attacking" Said Ben as Lily looked sad "Sorry Ben, But Chibi wanted to join your army and well…so do I, I'm sorry I just wanted to see the rest of the real world and I wondered if you can allow me to join as well as my brother and have him show…*gets worried* Oh no Splashmon, you got to help him he is fighting Gesomon alone" she yelled as Ben looked over his shoulder and sawed Splashmon scuffed up dispite being bulked up and water walking as he breathed heavily "Oh man, Hold on I think Romeo and Juliet can help along with Glich and Kazu" he said as Datamon spoke up "and let me help as well and get Balastiamon out I have an idea"

 _Few minutes ago with Splashmon_

Splashmon was mad, no not mad Furious, his sister in all but blood ran off and tried to find the human Ben, he followed to get her swimming in the lake "That young lady is grounded and is gonna get such a tanning from me for running off" he muttered as he got to the area where the boats and peers are "Now where is that trouble maker" he muttered as he swam, even passing under the boat where Gwen, Grandpa Max and captain Shaw where talking about the kraken ' _why on earth are they talking about Gesomons mate, no matter I need to focus on finding Lily'_ he thought hearing roars as he surfaced and sawed both Geosmon and the Kraken attacking as Gesomon yelled on where is his and his mates eggs.

"what on earth? *swims close and water walks on the surface and yells* Lord Gesomon what do you mean your eggs are gone?" he asked only for the squid digimon to slap him away _"leave now young one, this search dosent concern you"_ he said as Splashmon clenched his fist "It does when you put the other digimon in danger, and please forgive me" he said as he held his hand out **Hydro Pressure** he yelled sending a fast pressurized water that strucked Gesomon and caused him to roar and attack Splashmon by slapping his tentacles on him sending him flying as he quickly recovered and held a palm out and called out a small black blob thing with a eye and mouth.

"Sorry about this again" he said as he started to rapidly throw black blobs **Black Splasher** he said as the black splashers attached themselves on Gesomon and detonated In small explosions as Gesomon responded with his own attack _**Coral crusher**_ he yelled sending his tentacles out and lashed onto Splashmon knocking him through a rock as he fell under water as he tried to recover ' _this is bad, but no…I cant become that form, it looks like I need to use my Splashers to fight harder'_ he thought thinking "Digifuse: Splash fusion" he said in his mind as his body bulked up and jumped out as he punched Gesomon and panted, bit scuffed up from being rocked punched "Gesomon, I do not know what is wrong, but I wont have you endanger our clan" he said as he got ready to attack but Gesomon responded quicker _**Deadly shade**_ He said as Gesomon spat ink in Splashmons eyes causing him to try to wipe it "uggg, no I cant see" he said as gesomon then raised his tentacles to attack however…

 **Guardian barrage! Dooms Day Woofer! Celestial Arrow! Deep Sorrow!** **Nano Spores!** Yelled Six voices as six attacks struck Gesomon causing him to faulter as it showed Kazu and Glich using there jet packs to fly with Balastiamon on Glichs back as Romeon and Juliet now in there Ultimate forms had attacked as Ben road on Kazu Back as Datamon was also on Kazus back "Keep Gesomon busy, Kazu get me to Splashmon hurry" he said as Kazu nodded "on it boss" he said as he flew down as the others kept Gesomon busy as Ben, datamon and kazu got down to splashmon, who de bulked, but had ink on his eyes as he tried to rub the ink out as Ben grabbed his hand "easy, stop rubbing it, it will only make it worst" he said as Splashmon growled and took his hands away from Ben "Why should I trust a human like you?" he said as Ben calmly took his hands back "Because not all humans are bad, if I was, I would had let your sister and a young digimon get killed by the kraken and a upset digimon" he said as Splashmon was surprised "What Lily and Chibi Kamemon were in the line of the attack?" he said as Ben nodded "they were but Keramon saved them by digivolving" he said as Datamon performed scans as splashmon thought over what Ben said ' _ben was right some humans would just let there kind or another get killed just to save themselves, but he commanded his army member to save my sister and chibi Kamemon without caring for the risk, maybe not all humans are bad, well maybe Ben'_ he thought as Datamon gave his scan results "he is temporary blind due to Gesomons deadly shade attack he needs to see chopper and Mercurymon to get healed" he said as Ben nodded "ok, Kazu take us to shore, I'll reload Chopper and Mercurymon to heal Splashmon, datamon you help them both" he said as Kazu and datamon nodded "On it chumbly" he said Picking up splashmon and flew to shore as Ben called out Chopper and Mercurymon as Chopper pulled out a towel and laid it down "Place Splashmon on here, I'll look at his eyes" he said as he and Mercurymon and Datamon bended down "It dosent seem to bad, Just needs a few eye drops and he will be ok" said Mercurymon pulling out some ingredients "Ben go and help the others and *notices something* look over there at that marine boat" said Datamon as Ben turned and sawed the Kraken who broke away from fighting Android Dobermon FM and was approaching the ship along with Gwen/XLR8.

"What on *Pulls out the fusion loader and speaks into it* Android Dobermon FM the kraken is approaching the ship, quickly drop Lily and Chibi at my location and stop the Kraken, Chrysilysmon, intesept it and stall until Android Dobermon gets there, I am on my way" he said getting on Kazu "Kazu lets hurry" he said as Kazu nodded and flew off.

Back with Gwen after saving all the civilians who fell when the Kraken attacked she was surprised to see a giant white squid attack as well and several monsters attack both the Kraken and squid, and a odd man in a black cloak slashing with a odd sword, riding on a metal dog and commanding the creatures ' _who the hell is that man? And what are these creatures?'_ she thought as he sawed a odd bug thing dash to a buyey as he changed shape to protect a seal and turtle? And attack the kraken as the man seemed to sawed something toss the sword to the bat wing/angel winged humanoid and call out from a wird device two rust colored robots that flew, and a black and white cat who changed into a angel and a devil creature, a metal beattle with a speaker phone and a computer? As they got on the robots backs and flew off some where.

' _what ever they are, they better stop upstaging me'_ she thought as she sawed the Kraken attack a marine ship and quickly dashed over just as the Kraken grabbed several crates that had the word CANNERY on its side as the people on the ship tried to stop the kraken from taking the crates, She quickly used her legs to kick the kraken off the crates as it letted go "Thanks for the hand, or eh foot" said the one in charge as Gwen/XLR8 turned to face the fella in charge Johnah as she lifted her visor "What was in those crates that you didn't want the kraken to take?" she asked as Jonah looked sheepish "Uh our lunch" he said as Gwen/XLR8 Got annoyed "you nearly got munched over a couple of sandwhiches" she said as Gesomon then attacked as Gwen/XLR8 took an attack poise.

 **Data crusher!** Yelled Chrysalissmons voice as he used his tentacles to stab and push away Gesomons tentacles as Ben and Kazu flew over "Now Kazu" he said in his discised voice as Kazu nodded and held out his arms **Guardian barrage!** He yelled sending his whistling misscles to push back the squid digimon as he landed and Ben got off. Gwen/XLR8 mad got up in his face "Who the heck are you? I was handling that white squid perfectly" she said as Ben crossed his arms thinking up a lie on the spot "I am Rinzler, the leader of the digimon army Blue flair, and this is a matter that you should stay out of young one" he said as Gwen/XLR8 got mad and got close to let him have it but the Kraken got its second wind and stole the two crates and dived down as Android Dobermon FM looked _'that smell'_ he thought as Gwen/XLR8 got ready to chase after the Kraken but the Omnitrix symbol on her chest blinked "Whoops, got to run" she said as she gave Ben/Rinzler one last look "*Whispers* this isn't over" she whispered as she dashed off to captain shaws boat as Ben/Rinzler got on Kazu's back "I must go now, but me and my army will deal with the Gosomon problem" he said as Kazu flew off.

Night fell as Max, Gwen and Ussop still discised as Ben sawed other people leave "See I told you that the Kraken was real" she said "just because Captain Shaw was right about the Krakken, dosent mean I am wrong about him, I want you two to stay far away from him as possible and leave the experts to handle this, like those friends of fish guys" he said as Ussop recalled the two mentioning that group "Experts? Who's better to take down a monster then *holds up the Omnitrix* the one who has the monster busting watch on her wrist" she said as she and Max continued to talk as Shaw spoke Ussop/Ben slipped away and pulled out a small silver phone "Guys its me Ussop are things ok on your end? I can see captain shaw is planning to find the Krakken and possibly Gosomon" he said.

The scean then changes to the hidden spot where Ben left Splashmon to recover getting ink in his eyes as he got the ink out as he reloaded the others minus Dobermon, Mercurymon, Cutemon and Datamon as Ben pulled the hood of his costume down and spoke in a similar silver phone "Then we better follow him and make sure he dosent do any thing stupid or dangerous" he said as Dobermon spoke up "I don't trust those Friends of fish company, I smelled digi eggs on there boat, so they could be the ones who stole the eggs" he said as Splashmon, now cured of being inked leaned up "How its impossible, only Aqua digimon can cross the border and only if the humans have a digivice or holding on to a aquatic digimon" he said as Dobermon looked at him "I do not know, but I know the scent of digi eggs they match your villiage, which could mean the traitor had stolen the eggs to give to the Friends of fish" he said as Ben spoke in the phone "Then, Ussop look up those friends of Fish, were gonna follow Shaw on our end and knowing Gwen she'll follow as well, and keep up the discise" he said

" _Don't worry Ben I will and be careful, Gesomon is really scary and dangerous"_ said Ussop on the other end as the conection was cutted as Ben pocketed the phone "Ben…let me help you as a way to say…thanks for saving Lily and Chibi, I may have been to hasty to judge" he said as Ben smiled "hay, you deeply care about your sister and young ones, plus the old man elder told me of what happened to you guys and its understandable, but not all humans are like that, you just need to find the right ones" he said as Splashmon looked at Ben and sawed no decit ' _this human…'_ he thought as Ben looked at Lily "Lily, I am gonna need your help again" he said as Lily saluted "Can do Ben-boss sir" she said as Ben chuckled good as Splash raised a hand "Hold on and let me help as well *he said as he formed a clear white Splasher* this is a white splasher it can allow a non aquatic digimon breath underwater and even humans, and also let me help as well" he said as Ben started to strip into his pants "Good we may need more help" he said.

Few minutes later Ben holding onto Lily as they swimed in the lake as next to them was Splashmon as the three quietly and stealthy, keeping a bit of a distance from Shaw's boat as they watched as Shaw and Gwen, both in diving suits went under water as Splashmon summoned his white Splasher as it got on Bens head, making Bens hair white as the three dived down as Ben noticed he was breathing 'woah' he said his voice sounding a bit echoy, but both Lily and Splashmon can understand "Welcome to being underwater Ben and being able to breath underwater" said Splashmon as Lily swam forward as Ben held on as they stealthy followed Gwen and Shaw as they sawed the two approache a nest with two odd egg like things and three eggs that were white with sea blue stripes as Ben and the two digimon hid behind a rock 'woah the Kraken is a mom and it looks like the other three eggs are Gesomons eggs' said Ben as Lily observed "Yup and it seems the guardian had mated with the kraken" she said "Which explains why he was so aggressive" said Splashmon as the threesome looked up and sawed a shadow, Ben quickly placed his Goggles on and activated the zoom clear lens that allowed him to see above water should he be underwater sawed it was a gun boat, and sawed Shaw and Gwen surface.

 _"Guys lets get up top"_ said Ben as the human and three digimon did so but kept a distance as they watched as Shaw climbed the ladder of his boat only to be pulled up by three men in suits, and six odd fish like creatures with harpoons and oxygen takns "What on earth, those are Divermons, but why are divermons helping those humans "Night diving is dangerous old timer, unless you've got a partner" said the lead one as Shaw looked away "I work alone, I ain't got no friends" he said "and with a charming personality such as yours" the lead man said as the other two men picked him up as Gwen surfaced and sawed Shaw was in trouble "and I don't have anything worth stealing either" he yelled at the lead man who chuckled darkly "But you have us all wrong, all we want is information, like what did you see down there" the man asked "Nothing just like always" said Shaw "He is lieing, he sawed the Krakens eggs and the digi eggs that Gosomon created with his mate, Humans always lie to cover what he is hiding, but don't worry, me and my Divermon can get the eggs ourselves" said a familiar voice as a figure stepped between the group revealing to be Marine Devimon.

Splashmon gasped as he sawed his old friend working with these humans "What, Marine why?" he mumbled as Ben and Lily grew worried "Well Marine Devimon, we just have to be sure" said the lead suit as he took off his mask revealing it to be Jonah, causing the group to gasp aslong with a hiding Gwen as she tried to use her watch "Come on hurry and work you piece of junk" she muttered.

"Take Ahab with us, we'll see what we can get off him back at the Cannery" Jonah said "Me and my henchmen will come back to distract the Kraken and Gesomon while you use a sub to get the rest of the eggs later" he said as Jonah "You help his operation really proved valuable" he said as he prepared a bomb "why thank you, the 16 digi eggs I gave you will provide a good amount of cash, especially when they hatch and digivolve they can be used for military operations, so long as you give me my cut" he said as Jonah looked at the digimon "You'll get you cut don't you worry, and as for Shaw, lets just say his boat got lost at sea" he said as he threw the bomb on the boat after removing a part of it to activate the trigger as the boat they were on moved out as Shaws boat blew up as they left, while Gwen got out of the way as Ben, Lily and Splashmon dived down as Splashmon had a look of pure hurt and betrayal.

"He did it, Marine Devimon betrayed us all and stole the digi eggs" he said as Lily and Ben grew worried as Lily touched her brothers arm "Anki" she started as Splashmon looked ready to peel "was our friendship was just a lie? A fake?" he said as Lily really grew worried "Ben do something or he will peel and change to his real form" she said as Ben hugged Splashmon "Splashmon and Know that Marine Devimon betrayed you and the villiage, but please you got to calm down, if not then the real bad guys will get away with this and take away the digi eggs" he said as Lily joined in "please brother let Ben help us please" she said as Splashmon thinking over and recalling that look of kindness Ben had and the convention Ben had promising to save the digi eggs he calmed down "very well *looks calmly at Ben* Ben me and Lily will join Team Blue flair *Lily cheers* on one condition" he said as Ben looked at him "and that is?" he asked "you help save the digi eggs" he said as Ben nodded "I promise, I will save the Digi-eggs" he said as Splashmon smiled "Thank you" he said as a grey glow formed from the ground of the sea bed as Ben turned surprised as a flash dashed forward and appeared in Bens palm as he cupped his hand and opened it revealing to be a small stone tablet like the crest of friendship but it was grey with a symbol of a cross "Wow, Ben you really are honest, that is the symbol of honesty (reliability)" said Lily as Ben was surprised but nodded "Cool, but now we must focus and do this *Pulls out his fusion loader* Lily are you ready to digivolve?" he asked as Lily had a strong face "I am so lets do this thing" she said as Ben nodded and focused "then lets do this for the digi eggs"

(Cue Digimon adventure digivalution to Champion)

 **Gomamon digivolve to…Ikkakumon**

Lily was now a walrus like digimon with white fur, her same colored eyes and a horn on her forehead and white tusks, but still had her lily on the side of her head.

"ready for this?" she said as Ben just nodded and smirked "Always"

Meanwhile above water on Jonahs boat one of the Divermon sawed something "Is that a bird?" he asked as one of Jonahs henchmen also pointed at a odd shadow "No it looks like a plane" he said as Jonah and Marine Devimon looked up "IT'S A BUG!" they yelled in unison as the shadow revealed to be gwen as Stinkfly "Divermon attack!" yelled Marine Devimon "Men arm the harpoons" said Jonah as his men obeyed "Give it up you are so totally busted" she yelled as the divermon and Jonahs man attacked her but she doddged and fired slime at them and covered them in gunk.

"annoying pest, Jonah step back" said Marine Devimon as the human obeyed **Evil wing!** He yelled as he flapped his wings sending a strong air pressure that kocked Gwen/Stinkfly into the water making her wings limp as she grabbed a log "oh man not good my wings are too wet to fly just perfect" she said as Jonah raised a harpoon "Say good bye you stupid pest, men lets crush this bug" he said prepairing to ram the boat onto Gwen/Stinkfly as she flapped her wet wings "Please dry off, please!" she begged as the boat got closer as she sawed a nearby branch and spat some goo and used it to swing onto it just as the boat crushed the log as she hid but before the group could react.

"MARINE DEVIMON!" yelled splashmons voice as the group and even Gwen turned and sawed Ben, Dressed in his Rizler discise as he road on Lily along with Vademon X and Splashmon being the one who yelled it pulled out some yellow splashers "This is for stealing the digi eggs from our villiage and from Guardians Kraken and Gesomon" he yelled as he rapidly threw the yellow splashers which promped Marine devimon to push Jonah down as the Divemon got strucked and fell down twitching as Marine devimon growled as Lily swam to get closer "Vademon now!" she yelled as Vademon X nodded and held his arms up **Akuma no Nage Kiss** he said as he sensentually danced as marine Devimon and Jonah covered each others eyes as the recovered men and Divermon drooled, however Vademon x had a glint as he reached behind his back and threw out meteors and small fake planets at the boat as Jonah took control and dodged "annoying brats" he said "I can say as I can tell that brat splashmon is attacking" he said as both the Kraken and Gesomon appeared and looked ready to attack "Grrr its getting to croweded here, Jonah we have to retreate, we don't need to get tangled with the Kraken and Gesomon here, dump the human trash over borad, I got these brats" he said as Jonah nodded and ordered two of his men unaffected by Vademons attack did so "And for your brats, don't think this is over Splashmon, for you, your sister and commander" he said as he took a deep breath **Dark Deluge** he yelled spitting out a large torrent of ink as Ben/Rizler gasped "Lily go under water, quickly" he yelled as Lily obeyed as she went under water as the ink splattered in the water and the bad guys left the sceen as Gwen/Stinkfly watched mad, but collected her thoughts and quickly flew with dried wings to the water and grabbed Shaw and pulled him up.

Gwen/stinkfly really wanted to attack and follow Rizler and his odd army but decided to focus on getting Shaw to land and going to the rust bucket. Once gone, the digimon surfaced gently and secretly followed her.

Back at the rust bucket Ussop/Ben looked through a pair of binoculars for Gwen or captain shaw "Any sign of her Ben?" asked Max as Ussop/Ben shook his head "not yet Ojji" he said as he sawed something "Wait I see something!" he yelled as he sawed Gwen/Stinkfly carrying Shawn as she flew to the rust bucket "Almost she said" before the watch started to beep "Awe man I hate this stupid thing" she said frustrated as she picked up speed "Come on I am almost gonna make it!" she yelled only to time out and became human as she screamed but luckully she and Shaw crashed into the rust buckets awning "Well at least I stuck the landing blowing a bit of hair out of her face" she said.

Later on everyone was in the rustbucket as Gwen explained what she sawed "And the Krakkens nest was filled with eggs, even with that white squid things own, meaning they are mates, it's a no wonder they are attacking everything, Jonah and this weird creature called a Marine devimon have been stealing there eggs, and as he said eggs from some village as Ussop though about this _'so Marine devimon is the theif'_ he thought as he typed on the computer "And I've founded something out on Jonah, I checked everywhere for Friends of fish and they are not listed on any environmental website" he said "Something smells bad and I do not mean the fish" said Max as Ussop/Ben turned the laptop "and guess what I did some digging on Jonah Melville, and he is not a friend to any kind of wildlife, he travels the world hunting rare animals and then crates them up and ships them to private collectors" he said

"Crates them? Oh man, why didn't I see it before?" Gwen said "Because you love the glory" said Ussop/Ben with a snark as Gwen glared at him "There were two crates on Jonahs boat that the Kraken and that white squid took, that must had there eggs in it" she answered "It seems we were all a little hard-headed" Mas said as Ussop/ben stood up "Then we need to stop them before they harmed the kraken and geso-eh the white squids eggs" said Ussop catching himself before saying Gesomons full name "Well they said something about going to a Cannery" said Gwen scraching her head as Shaw stood up and got ready to walk out.

"this changes nothing, mommy or not, mates or not, those two beasts are mine" he said walking towards the door of the RV "Lets go, I have a spare boat at the docks" he told the group who followed him to the docks. As Meanwhile outside at the side of the Rust bucket the real Ben Tennyson easdropped on the group "We got to get to the Cannery and save those digimon eggs" he said as he took off in the woods "The aqua lung potion is ready to be drank Ben, you can help those you choose to fuse with Lily when she is Ikkakumon, Splashmon and Chibi if you want to" said Mercurymon from the fusion loader "alright and the rest of you guys can stall and get the other 16 digi eggs that were stolen from the villiage while my team tries to get the Kraken and Gesomons eggs back to safely" he said as he got to a part of the lake and got lily, still Ikkakumon, out "ready for a rescue mission?" asked Ben as Lilly nodded "yup that is the most fun there is" she said as she swam off.

The scean then changes to a abandoned Cannery as Jonah, who was inside a minu submarine that had one of the Krakkens eggs in its hands got lifted out of the water as Marine Devimon flapped out with all three of Gesomons legs as another man grabbed the Krakens eggs and nearly dropped it "Careful or you will be cleaning up the worlds most expensive omelet" he said as the egg was placed in a clear cylinder with another egg as Marine devimon placed the three Gesomon eggs in a second one "as soon as we sell these eggs to the highest bidder we will be kicking back on beach on the Bahamas, and you My devious partner will get your reward as well" he said as Marine Devimon just smirked and looked at the invisible dark aqua digital aura around Jonah "Oh trust me my dear partner helping you is reward enough" he said

A bit away as Ben road on lily, dressed in his discise with the hood down as he called out Greymon, Dracula, mercurymon (who was on greymon), Gold Starmon and the pickmon, Splashmon, Dorumon and Chibi "Ok, heres the plan, I fuse, Greymon, Dracula, dorumon with splasmmon, Lily and Chibi and we try to stop Marine devimon, the rest of you guys cause a big ruckkuss and get the 16 stolen digi eggs" he said in the fusion loader and the group as they nodded as Mercurymon took out the Aqualung potion "Ok, Ben drink this, since Splashmon will be fused he may not be able to summon splasers to help you out, but this can help you breath underwater, and don't worry its not perment, according to the book it wears off once you leave the water and dry off" he said as Ben took the potion "Ok *drinks it* by the way did you test this?" he asked as Mercurymon had a confused face "Uh no should I?" he asked but before Ben could respond he made a face and gagged and fell into the water as he transformed causing the group to get worried "Uh ben?" asked Dorumon as Ben surfaced, but now different.

He looked like he could be a humanoid whale shark, but has the makr of team blue flair on his chest, light green skin, and bens eyes and long hair that was in bens hair color, the cloak ripped on the top, leaving only the lower part to be pants (A/N: Gennerally, Ben now temporary looks like Jimbi from one piece) "Ugg that hurt" he said his voice deepr as the group looked at him stunned as the now transformed boy looked at them "What?" he said as Mercurymon raised his wrist mirrors "um, you look like a Fishman" he said as Ben looked in his reflection and was surprised "What the? Mercurymon I thought the potion was only supposed to make me breath underwater not make me into a fish?" he said "It was supposed to work like that, I don't know what went wrong" he said "Um Mercurymon, there was dirt covering some the words and it turns out you needed sea serpent scales, not fish scales" said Grumblemon as his face appeared in the fusionloader and showed the book…without the words having a dirt mark as Ben gave Mercurymon alook "Next time test the stuff before you allow others to drink" he said as Lily looked at him.

"I don't know, I think this form can work" she said as Ben looked at her as the others nodded "yeah, you seem physically strong and I think that can help against Gesomon and the Kraken" said Dorumon as Ben looked at the x-antibody user "fine, but This better not be perment" he said as he got in the water "now come on guys, we got 16 eggs to save" he said diving underwater as he swam with his digimon army following.

With Gwen, Max and Ussop/ben, after 'taking' Shaws boat, they got to the cannery as Max and Ussop/Ben climed up a later "Try to find the eggs" Gwen told them "What about you?" asked max "I'm gonna kick some Friends of fish tails" she said as she activated the Omitrix and slamed it down as she transformed.

she gained a phosopherescent light on her forehead as her jaws turned into razor sharp rows of teeth, and her skin became grey and scaly as gills grew on her neck and grew webbed hands and claws and a tunic that was black and yellow stripped and a sea shell coverage. This was Ripjaws.

The Kraken then did the first attack as she bursed through the doc sending Gwen/Ripjaws into the water as she roared angerly, which Jonah sawed her "The bigger the Kraken the bigger the pay day, more so when her husband appears" he said as he climbed back into the Mini-sub as the Kraken swatted one of the men away.

With Ben and his group a few minutes later, the now fishman got to one side of the dock that had low guard as he held up his fusion loder "RELOAD EVERYONE!" he said as on the docks he reloaded the rest of team blue flair as Mercurymon climbed up the later, along with Gold Starmon and pickmon "You guys know the plan?" he asked as Garnet looked down "Cause a ruckuss and save the digi eggs" he said as Ben nodded you got it *Looks at Greymon, Dracula, Dorumon, Chibi, Lilly and splashmon* you guys ready?" he asked as the group nodded, or in Dorus case, Jump up and down "Wooh monster stoping rescue time" he yelled as Ben chuckled "well its also fusion time, so lets do this!" he said raising his fusion loader up

DIGIFUSE!

" **This will cost you"** said Greymon

" **I am ready and willing for action"** said Lily

" **I will do all I can to prove myself"** said Dracula

" **I will drown you all with my splashers"** said Splashmon

" **Time for action and fighting!"** Said Dorumon"

' _I will prove my worth and stay strong'_ signed Chibi

 **DIGIFUSE!** They said together as Greymon and Lily and then Dracula and Splashmon and Dorumon and Chibi fused together

When Greymon and Lily fused Greymon was covered from the neck, chest and arms in white fur and had Ikkakumon/Lilys horn and her front paws and sharper teeth

When Dracula and Splashmon fused, Dracula lost his cape and his hair grew longer and whip like and grew Splashmons cheek stripes and his suit became white as his boots became platform boots and his arms seemed longer and strechyer

And when Dorumon and chibi fused, Dorumon gained Chibis helmet and shell as well as a interface tip on his tail, with his normal tale bellow

 **SEA GREYMON**

 **SPLASH MYOTUSMON**

 **XEROS UP DORUMON-KAMEMON**

Once the fusions were made they dived under water as team Blue flair got in action. Back with Gwen/Ripjaws, she sawed that Jonah was gonna grab the Kraken eggs just before the Kraken but Gwen/Ripjaws jumped on him "You want to mess with a monster, try me on for size" she said as she then bit down on the machine ripping a chunk out of it causing it to let go of the kraken eggs as Marine Devimon glared and grabbed the container with his arms "Brat" he yelled extending his tentacles **Evil hanging** he yelled as his tentacles wrapped around her neck as he pulled her off and threw her in a wall as she started to breath hevily due to not being wet "you are out of your league brat, a weakling without a digimon partner can never hope to defeat a digimon like I am" he said.

 **Splaser Whip punch** yelled a voice as a voice punched Marine devimon in the back causing him to drop the canister causing it to break as the eggs rolled as he growled as Ben jumped on the dock next to Splash Myotusmon "you two, and Splashmon, you dare become a sickening abomination like that other fusion" he said as Ben was slightly confused as Splash Myotusmon got defensive "you leave Garnet alone and give up the Krakken and Lord Gesomons offspring" he said in Draculas voice as he sawed the Kraken eggs roll to the edge of the dock.

Meanwhile Max and Ussop/Ben were sneaking through the cannery when the man who was sent into the water by the cracken climb inside and pointed his gun at the two "Ok buddy we can do this the easy way or the hard way" Max told him quickly grabbing the mans arm and wrestling the gun out of his hand as one of Gesomon (who surfaced) tentacles started to destroy the wall and floor "Go high!" Max yelled as he and Ussop/Ben jumped onto hooks just as the damage got more bad as another guy came with a large firearm as Max quickly kicked it out of his hand as Ussop/Ben landed on him knocking him out "Was that the easy way or the hard way Ojji? He asked as Max shrugged.

Back with the fighting group the Krakeng endtly grabbed her eggs as Gesomon came to her and grabbed the container with the three digi eggs and gently pried it open to get his eggs "My eggs!" yelled Jonah as Ben sawed this and reacted the same with Gwen/Ripjaws who woke up and ran and grabbed the Kraken eggs as Ben grabbed the container with Gesomons eggs "Not your eggs!" they both said as Gwen dived into the water as Ben landed on Aqua Greymon along with Splash Myotusmon as Jonah followed Gwen as Aqua greymon swam away as Marine Devimon flew after them "Rescuing fresh digimon, how sickingly nobel" he said as Aqua Greymon turned his face to face Marine Devimon "Don't you dare talk about nobel especially how you stole the eggs from the nursery and are working with humans just for what?" said Lilys voice from the fusion as they dived down as Marine Devimon followed them down "Then you don't know the power humans possess, how there emotions can be a good fuel for us digimon *face turns ugly* like I feel the power from the greed of Jonah and the foolish human never relized that" he said as he extended his tentacles to attack as Dorumon swam up and bit them "how dare you, humans should be our friends and not just some sick ploy to be fuel" he said as Ben looked at Doru _'dorumon'_ he thought surprised at his words as Marine devimon just slapped Dorumon away "Welp, but you will all die soon so **Evil Hanging!** " he said extending his tentacles as ben jumped off Aqua Greymon as he and the three separated as Ben held tight the container with the Gesomon eggs and with strong legs swam _'woah this form is really strong, yet I feel…'_ he thought as Gesomon seeing Ben with the eggs roared in rage as Ben flinched _'this is gonna be tricky'_ he thought

Meanwhile in the cannery, the other members of Team blue flair had set to work to being a distraction, and fighting and digi egg turning the Divermon along the way, and holding back the humans by holding back there full power as dobermon head tackled them as Keramon slapped the humans with his long hands, as Zoro, using the flat part of his swords as Sanji didn't put the full power of his kicks, as Robin used her gliched 'devils fruit' ability to make her arms sprout and punch the humans heads knocking them out, however on the divemon the others were a bit not hold back Andro, kenta, Glich and Balastiamon used there blasts to attack the divermon as grumblemon whacked them with his hammer, as Brook used his cane sword as Gotsumon tossed rocks at the Divemon, as Luffy laughing used his stretching limbs to smack them as Franky used his unique Upgrades to fight them as Romeo and Juliet helped Garnet fight some by digivolving to there ultimate forms.

"Guys stand back its time for a Franky special" he said as he held his arms out and his legs detached as they went in front of him, causing the humans and Divermon to be stunned "Centar Franky" he said as he begain to charge at them as they ran calling him crazy as the other laughed at the spectical. With Mailbirdmon, Nami, Chameleonmon, Superstarmon, Datamon, Vigilante, Shinning Knight, Gold starmon and the pickmon, Chopper, and Mercurymon were searching for the sixteen digieggs that were stolen. They quickly opened crates to look for them "Come on where are they?" said Mercurymon lifting the covers of several crates along with Chopper in heavy point till Nami smelled something and went to a crate and opened it and sawed it was filled with colored eggs "Guys I founded them" she said "that is good Now partner now come on we need to grab them and take them to the villiage and get out" said Vigilante as the group took a few eggs at a time minus mailbirdmon "I'll watche and clear the way come on" he said as the egg recovery team ran out with all sixteen of the stolen eggs.

Back with Ben, and the three fusions, Ben was dodging and moving out of the way ' _this isn't good, Marine Devimon is preventing help from helping me and Gesomon is blind with rage what can I do?'_ he thought as he watched Splash Myotusmon strech his limbs to punch as Aqua Greymon Fired a torpedo shot at Marine devimon and dorumon doing a form of aqua jet to attack only for Marine Devimon to slash and hurt him causing something in Ben to snap "DORU! CHIBI!" he said as a instinct kicked in him as he swam forward as Gesomon lashed as he waved a arm "GET AWAY FROM BOTH OF THEM!" he yelled as suddenly Marine Devimon as if by the force of the water pushed the dark marine devimon into a rock as Ben got to the fusions confused as they were "Ben how on earth did you do that?" asked Aqua Greymon as Ben looked at him "I do not know, something in my mind just told me to do it and to guide the water, and now *Looks at the recovering Marine Devimon* its telling me to help and use it to stop Marine Devimon" he said as he gently placed the eggs down and entered a Karate poise and focused as Aqua Greymon, Splash Myotusmon and Dorumon floated side by side

"Together!" he yelled as he did a karate move and sented a strong wave of water

 **Aqua Fire!** Yelled Aqua Greymon fireing a sea green fire ball

 **Splasher purge!** Yelled splash Myotusmon sending a rainbow torrent of splashers from his wrists

 **Sea stone cannonball!** Yelled Dorumon as he fired a cannon ball of sea stone

Marine Devimon recovering sawed the attacks coming as his eyes widened as he yells "NOOOOOO!" he yells as they impacted on him causing the sea dirt to rise up and when it cleared there was a sea blue digi egg, but it didn't vanish as Splash Myotusmon picked it up Maybe now you can be a better person Marine" said Splashmons voice from the fusion as Ben turned and sawe that Gesomon is double teaming on Gwen/Ripjaws and Jonah and know they need to give back the gessomon eggs and calm the two down "come on hurry" said Ben Grabbing the container as he and the other swimmed with him.

Back with Gwen she managed to stopped Jonah and Get the Krakens eggs in the nest, but the white Squid came and wrapped its tentacles on the kraken and while she noticed the Krakken seemed…happy sad, but still mad, while the white squid seemed mad and ready to strike both the alien fish and human till "STOP!" yelled a strong male voice as Gwen and Jonah turend and sawed a large humanoid whale shark holding a container with three eggs, along with a fury dinosaur with a horn? A humanoid in a jump suit and a dino turtle? Swam next to him as The whale shark in what she noticed were remains of Reinzlers cloak opened the container and gently placed the three eggs next to the Kraken eggs "Lord Gesomon, I know what Marine Devimon and his henchmen did was terrible, but look in the arms of the fusion of one of your citizens *Points to Splash Myotusmon* he is defeated and will be reborn into a better life, as will the other Divemon, as we saved the villiage children now stop and please leave these two alone" said Ben as both the Kraken and Gesomon stared at Ben and noticeing no decite in his eyes Gesomon reached into a bit of a ruin ship and pulled out a box and gave it to Ben "You are giving this to me?" he asked as Gesomon then spoke in a language that only aqua digimon know and surprisingly even Ben in his fishman form can as well.

" _You are a good and strong young human, yes I can see underneath your form that you are a young child in the skin of a fishman, and honest and kind, and such heroics deserve a reward, in this box is the Digi Egg of Reliablity, use it when the time is right or with the right digimon"_ he said as Ben bowed "Thank you Lord Gesomon" he said as gesomon and the Kraken nodded and took there eggs and swam away as Ben and the fusions looked at Gwen/Ripjaws and Jonah and also swam off to the quartz and into the villiage

Gwen/Ripjaws watched confused as she then looked at Jonah who shrugged also confused, till she punched him knocking him out as she surfaced with him and hang him on some Debre "That should hold you until the cops arrive" she said before diving under the water as Max and Ben/Ussop walked up to him "Good riddance to bad rubbish" he said folding his arms behind his head as Max nodded. However Shaw rowed up to them "I did it I caught me a kraken, one of the eggs must had hached" he said only to be Gwen/Ripjaws, upside down covered in seaweed in a net as Ussop/Ben laughed and descreatly took a photo just as the watched timed out "I think you should take another look" max said as shaw looked at Gwen who grinned at him "I could have sworn?" he said confused.

Later that night when Gwen and Max were asleep Ussop/Ben snuck out with a change of cloths and met with a now human Ben, now wearing the tatters of his cloak as he dropped the henge "how did things go in the villiage?" asked Ussop as Ben changed his cloths "Everyone was happy we got the digi eggs back and jii-mon said he will raise Marine devimon when he hatches into a good digimon and also Splashmon, Lily and Chibi had joined us" he said as Ussop was excited "really? That is awesome cool we got new friends" he said as Ben nodded "yup and also check out this" he said as he held out the fusion loader and pressed a button showing the digi egg of reliability "Gesomon gave me this as a thank you for saving his and his mates children and told me to wait to use it on the right digimon" he said as Ussop was in awe "Wow, you really are something Ben, I am really glad to be apart of your army" he said as Ben smiled "me to Ussop, me too, now come on lets go back Refresh: Ussop" he said returning Ussop into the fusion loader with the cloak scraps as he went back to the rust bucket, as tomorrow is a new day of summer vacation.

Meanwhile in the lake, the Kraken cooed affectionally over her eggs as Gesomon gently wrapped his tentacles on her as he nuzzled into his mate

 **Authors note:** and that my friend is chapter two and more still coming, as the next chapter Ben dreads to see his aunt vera in a retirement home in the middle of the desert, but that changes when a tiny fire ball digimon comes and asks for help to save his brother and a military robot that can discise itself into anyone.


	5. Chapter 5 Permint retirement

**Authors notes:** and now for chapter five of Ben 10 the omni commander, and the start…of me crossing over some stuff, in this case, I am crossing over first "the zeta project"

In a large desert area, where only small animals who can survive in such harsh climates can live, two creatures of fire were walking through the desert along with a silver man.

One of the fire creatures was humanoid and litiary made of fire and had blue eyes and four stiches on his mouth

The second was a tiny fire ball with the same blue eyes and stich marks and had hands as it floated around the humanoid fireman giggling as the humanoid man raised his hands "DemiMeramon calm down, now" the humanoid said in a male tone showing its gender as the little Demi meramon giggled "I cant the sun is bright and its so much fun Meramon, why cant you and Zeta keep playing with me?" he asked as the silver man or as it shown as a robot came up "you can understand why Demi, we are getting close to that villiage of old humans, and we need to find shelter, I have read the atmosphere it will rain soon and we need to get to a shelter close to nightfall" said the robot or Zeta as Demi-Meramon stuck his tonge out "I hate rain, then lets hurry and go to find a cool cave" said Demi Meramon as the little fire ball flew faster as Meramon chuckled "Why that little scamp" he said as he and the robot Zeta followed the little fire ball "digimon, even children digimon are really strange Meramon, are they all like that?" asked Zeta as Meramon chuckled "Only fresh born digimon, they always act childish until they learn and digivolve" he said as the trio got to a rocky area and a few caves as clouds started to slowly converge as the sun setted "One of these can be a good place to stay until the rains stop" said Meramon as he looked in his arms at the sleeping Demi meramon as he smiled as the two stepped into the cave just as the rains fell as Zeta raised a hand out to feel the rain as meramon sat and just hugged his sibling close the flames from both of them glowing in the cave.

However around a corner a pair of yellow eyes watched and grinned at what will happen.

 **Chapter 5 Perment Retirement**

On the road again the Tennysons were traveling through the desert to a new destination, right now Max stopped at an ice cream shop get some cash at a ATM while Ben and Gwen were in the shop. A pick up truck pulled up and walked towards Max "Out of the way grandpa, I have a major withdraw to make" he said as he grabbed him and tossed him to the ground as Max looked up and sawed another man with only two front teeth.

Meanwhile inside Gwen was ordering first as Ben watched "What do you have that is non-fat and less then three percent sugar?" Gwen asked the man at the counter "Napkins" he said as Gwen pouted as he looked at Ben who laughed at Gwen "And what will you have?" he asked "cookie dough ice cream" he said as the server nodded and went to get Ben his order as Gwen turned and sawed the man/thug with a hook on a chain walking towards the ATM "make my order a rocky road" she said as she ran off popping the dial on the watch up as she does so.

The man slammed the hook into the ATM and nodded to his accomplice in the truck who nodded and stepped on the gas but nothing happened. The truck suddenly turned black and green and the steering wheel melted until a round green circle was looking at the drive. "Your cash request has been denied," Daisuke said as the man was thrown out of the truck and a white, black and green blob jumped off the truck and turned into a mostly white alien with a black back and head with green lines and a singular green circle on its head and the watch symbol on its chest, the figure had a feminine build to it as well. The other robber took the hook and chain and spun it around and tossed it at the alien who caught it and threw the man into a telephone pole and he hit the ground. The other man tried to escape by crawling but was cutted off by Max "Where do you think you're going?" Max asked stepping on the man preventing his escape "Nice work Gwen" he said to the alien "Thanks, but call me Upgrade in this form" she said in her own voice but it sounded Electronic,

"So what is next?" Ben asked walking out holding his ice cream cone in his hand "Were heading off to see your Aunt Vera for the Weekend" Max answered him as Ben had a Stunned face "Boring Aunt Vera? Nooooo" Ben exclaimed

Soon they were on the road to the retirement area where Aunt Vera lived as Ben slumped on the table in the RV "This is just peachy, this summer was supposed to be about F-U-N, not hanging out with some old lady _or getting bullied by Gwen as a alien_ " he said and then thought as Gwen smirked "Well I like Aunt vera" she said enjoying seeing Bens reactions as he leaned a arm on the table "Duh that's because you act like you're a hundred years old" he said with a snark as he hured his army snicker via a communications ear piece Vademon, Datamon and Keramon made so they can talk when they are in the fusion loader when in private.

Soon the Rv got in the retirement village as Ben looked out the window "ugg this is so boring, I bet the only fun thing here is watching the grass grow" Ben said _"Oh but can we take a walk around, please, I never seen the desert"_ said Lily from the fusion loader as Ben smiled _"Well ok with you guys maybe it wont be super bad, if you pretend you have family here"_ he said as he sawed an old man slide down from the roof of his house and then backflip off the roof and onto the ground "Woah! Did you see that?" he said as Gwen looked out "See what? Maybe the heat must be frying your pea-sized brain" she said as Gwen frowned at his cousion as he reached into the pocket where his fusion loader was and calmed his more attacking members " _Guys calm down"_ he said using his mind with the earpiece causing them to calm down.

Soon the RV stopped outside of the house as Max and Gwen stepped out followed by Ben, now donning on shorts as he fanned himself "Seriously, why do old people live where its so hot?" he asked as Gwen smirked and fired a squirt gun at Ben making him yelp as she laughed "Cool off doofus" she said as Ben frowned and looked at Veras neighbor and sawed him peaking out the window, however he roared and cracked his neck sevearly before closing the blinds causing Ben to get worried "Well, they sure make sure make you feel welcome here" Ben mumbled as Max turned to face Gwen and Ben "Watch your cheeks, Vera's a pincher" Max told Ben and Gwen as Ben flinched _'ho boy'_ he thought

"Max?" a voice said as an old women with grey hair and had on a lavender dress walked out of the house, but it can be easily tell that she is Max's sister as she had the same friendly possistion as he "Vera" Max greeted as he hugged the old women "I cant belive you're finally here" Vera said hugging Gwen before pinching here cheeks "And look at you two all grown up" she said as Gwen rubbed her cheeks before Vera did the same to Ben "Hi aunt vera" he said rubbing his sore cheeks.

"Come in, come in I can't wait to chew the fat with all of you" Vera said as she led everyone inside her house while the next door neighbor watched from between the blinds glareing. Once in the house Ben looked around and sniffed and gagged "ugg, why do old peoples houses always smell like somebodys cooking socks or something?" he asked _"I am gonna have to agree, even in the fusion loader I can smell it from here"_ said Dobermon as Gwen punched his arm "Be nice" she scolded him as Ben frowned.

Soon everyone was at the table with a gelatine mold in front of them with white and brown chunks inside of it "Oh Vera, now this is delicious, what are the brown chunks in the mold?" Max asked his sister "Pork chops and the white ones are cauliflower" she said as Ben was about to take a bite, but stopped and placed his fork down, the same with Gwen.

"So Gwen, what have you been doing so far this summer?" Vera asked her "Dealing with alien life forms" she said as Vera laughed as Ben rolled his eyes as Gwen then looked over at a shelf and walked over to look at all the stuffed birds on the shelf "Aunt Vera is that a stuffed red-billed North american Chickadee?" she asked as Vera smiled "How Perceptive of you, and did you know the song of the Red Billed North American Chickadee is actually…" Vera started 'a call indicating alarm or excitement" they said in unison as they made a bird call as Ben stealthy with out Max or Gwen watching placed his portion of the geleton on Gwens plate "mmmm *Rubs his stomach* I am stuffed" he said "Would you like some candy?" Vera asked offering a bowl of brown candies.

"Um sure" said Ben as he took a piece but spat it out "Coffee as candy?" he said as he stood up "Um excuse me, but do you mind if I take a walk, I wont go far I promise" he asked as Max nodded "Ok but be back before dark" he said as Ben nodded and walked out and once the door closed he sighed and started walking "Boy I am glad to get out of there" he said as he pulled out his fusion loader "Lily you said you wanted to see the desert?" he asked as Lilys face appeared "oh I sure do, and don't worry I can pretend to be stuffed" she said as Kazu pushed a side "Can I come out I can use the Holo braclet to hide" he said "and can I join as well? Plus I want to pull a prank on your cousion" said Dracula as Ben smirked at the idea of a prank.

Inside the house Vera gave Gwen a large sea shell "If you listen in this you can here the ocean in it" she said as Gwen held it "Cool" she said as she placed it to her ear "you will soon fall, and fail, looser, looser" said a deep mysterious voice as Gwen's spine shivered "What on?" she whispered "you're arrogance will always be your down fall, looser" the voice said as Gwen quickly placed the shell down scared and worried as she failed to notice a shadow slipping out.

With Ben, he held Lily in his hands who pretended to be a stuffed animal and Kazu, now using the holo braclet to discuse himself. The Guardomon was now looking like a 12 year old boy with messy brown hair and had on a pair of yellow pants, grey sneakers, yellow bands on his wrist with one of them being the holo braclet, a black t-shirt with the symbol of reliability on the front and a blue-green tinnus visor and yellow socks. The three some waited near a tree for there friend as the shadow appeared "So did you do it?" asked Ben as the invisible shadow became visable revealing it to be a floating sheet with a sharp mouth and red eyes who chuckled "I sure did scared her silly" he said as Ben rubbed his head "thank you Dracula, your champion form Bakemon really did the job well" Said ben as he started to walk "Now come on lets look around" he said as Kazu and a now invisible Dracula followed Ben.

"I really appreciate my Champion form is sun proof, It allows me to enjoy the finner things in life such as sunlight" he said as Kazu placed his hands behind his head "I'll say, you are a really different then most myotusmons, since you enjoy all those find things in life, me, I enjoy the human things in life, such as seeing old humans do stuff or even humans do things" he said as Ben looked at the robot in discise "you are a strange robot" said Ben as Kazu shrugged "well you saying it wont affect me, me and Glitch and heck even Andro hured it a thousand times and it still wont affect us like it did in the past" he said crossing his arms as he then entered a tiraid of explaining what his past was like and how he couldn't get the stiffs of machine town to laugh as lilly sniffed something "hay guys I smell something yummy" she said as the human and two digimon turned and sawed something on a house on the window sill as they drooled "Apple pie, way yummier then that Geleton" said Ben as he, Dracula, kazu and Lily went up to the pie and was about to take it as they sawed in the house a old lady trying to swat a fly till the fly jumped on the ceiling as the old lady jumped up and ate the fly causing Ben and the digimon to back off "Woah, ninja old people" said Ben as kazu looked at Ben "Um can all old humans do that?" he asked as ben shook his head "Come on lets get away" he said as the four some went down the street.

Meanwhile demi Meramon and Zeta, who used his size argument and holograms to look like Ben (who he sawed passing buy and entering Veras home) as demi Meramon was shaking and crying "my brother, where is my brother?" he said as he lowerd himself into Zetas arms "don't worry Demi we will find your brother I promise you that" he said as they sawed Ben and his group across the street as they witnessed the old lady eat the fly ninja like and walk away as Demi Meramon perked up "He has digimon, he is a digi destined, he can help *Flys up and gets excited* he can help!" he yelled as like a bullet shot he flew to Ben "Demi Meramon wait" said Zeta/Ben as he followed the little fire ball only to see him crash into Ben causing him to fall on his but and drop Lily.

"Owe *sees Demi Meramon sobbing* what the a digimon?" he said as he sawed what looked to be a copy of him and got confused "Um…what the?" he said only to here the Little fireball cry "pelase save my brother, please save my brother" he said as kazu, Lily and Dracula were confused and surprised as the ben look alike picked the Demi-Meramon up "I am sorry, but Demi-Meramon lost his big brother to some odd slime creatures and a group of Grumblemon and Goblinmon and Ogremon" he said "Wait what? Let me out I need to ask your look alike something" said Grumblemon as Ben obeyed as Grumblemon looked at them "ben Look alike, Tell me did they have a crest on them? A crest of a hammer and stone?" he asked as Zeta while surprised told him "yes, and my name is Zeta, you don't have to call me Ben look alike" he said as Grumblemon growled "then why are they here?" he mumbled a Ben grew worried "I am confused on what is going on, can we at least get in a corner or ally to explain" said Ben "Yeah, my scans are telling me that you are a robot under a hologram, so how are you doing this?" said Kazu

"that can probably be wise" said Zeta as the group hid in a ally way "now to first explain, I am a infiltration unit designed to imitate my target and then *Looks sad* eliminate them, but I soon gained emotions and didn't want to kill anymore, so after I disabled my tracking unit on me, I ran until I met Demi meramon and his older Brother Meramon and they hid me and took me in as there family" he said as Ben nodded "Ok, so you are a military robot, but why do you look like me?" he asked "I thought it would be better since a lot of the elderly humans are now those slime creatures who took demis brother except your aunt and they seemed to only target old people" he said as Ben was shocked and worried "Are you telling the truth?" he asked "Ben he is not lieing, I can tell if someone lies, and he is not" said Dracula as Ben grew really worried for Aunt vera and Grandpa max.

"Then, those crests, you said that you also face Grumblemon, Goblinmon and Ogremon, what is so important about them?" he asked as Grumblemon looked away "Those crests…are the crest of me and Gosumons old home *Faces the group* but why are they working for those creatures you mentioned, I have a bad feeling about what is going on" he said as Lily noticed something "hay guys look" she said as the group turned and sawed it was Veras neighbor on a golf cart, but oddly had a wrapped rug in the back, driving along before a sprinker came on making the old man gasp and swurve to avoid the water as he sweated "this is getting weirder and weirder, we have to follow him" said Ben "Then call me out Ben, I have a trick that can be really useful" said Chameleonmon "Yohohoi, and so do me, to spy on where ever he goes" said brook as Ben nodded and looked at his copy "Zeta, I need you to do me a favor" he said.

Later with Ben ridding on chameleonmons back along with Brook with the two partys invisible as they followed the old man to a building with a gate and a dumpster as they invisibly watched as to there shock the mans legs grew to ridiculous hieights and simply stepped over the fence 'ok even weirder' thought ben as chameleonmon scaled the wall as the old man moved the dumpster and opened the hatch and dumped the bundle as he sniffed the air and growled as his head turned right around and his armes stretched punching Chameleonmon causing his face to be bruised and drop his invisablity revealing Ben and brook "Whoops we were discovered" said brook as the old man roared as Ben screamed as Brook grabbed Ben and Chameleonmon and flew over the fence as Ben sawed the golf cart and got on it and drove as chameleonmon road on the roof as Brook flew as the old man followed them by phasing through the gate and ran with great speed "Were sorry, we didn't see your head do a 180 we sware" said Ben as the old mans arms extended and grabbed the back of the golf cart as ben grabbed a golf club and whacked the hands causing it to dissolve making it let go allowing Bens golf cart to speed up, but neither he or the digimon sawed a speed bump causing the golf cart to flip on its side "Ben-san, Chamelonmon-San" said Brook as he flew down and sawed the two were ok.

"Oi brook were fine" said Chameleonmon as he stood up "Ugg, I am gonna feel that tomorrow" said Ben getting out of the golf cart only to see the old man coming to them as Ben grabbed a new club as Brook and Chameleonmon got to his side, with Brook prepping his cane sword as chamelonmon got aggressive, however the sprinklers started up causing the old man to screech as he ran off confusing the boy and two digimon "Well that was strange" said Ben "No kidding, more so we have our own military robot" said chamelonmon "more so he finds the inside of the fusion loader fascinating" said Ben before reilzing something "we need to warn Grandpa and Aunt Vera, those things may take them as well" he said as he held up the fusion loader "Refresh, Brook, Chameleonmon" he said as the fusion loader absorbed them both as he pocked his fusion loader and ran of at top speed to Aunt Veras home and burste through the door "Grandpa, Gwen" he shouted but Max shushed him.

"Quiet Ben, vera is a sleep" he said as Ben had a confused look "Seriously its like half pass six *shakes his head* but any way, I sawed an old lady run up a wall and eat a fly, and then the next door neighbor, Marty is it, is like E.T or something he has a face in the back of his head, long sticky arms and he oozed through a gate and ran without getting tired" he said as Gwen rolled her eyes "Wow that maybe the biggest story ever made, did the heat fried your small brain" said Gwen as Ben glared.

"No, and I am saying this, we go next door and have Gwen go Four arms and we smash open Martys house and find out what the heck is going on" he said as Max gently poked Bens fore head "First no swaring, and second we can do some investigating, but as you say as you are us old folk are not as forgetful as everyone thinks" he said with a wink as he walked off as Ben looked at Gwen "Gwen understand this, ever since you got that watch, you have been like a magnet for the weird and crazy" he said as Gwen smirked "Jelious are we?" she said walking out "No, I am afraid not" he said under his breath following them.

At Marty's house Max picked the lock opening it as everyone walked inside it slowly as the Grandfather clock chimmed as the group walked throuig the house "I don't see anything, some one turn on the lights" said Gwen as a shadow moved in front of her causing her to scream before Max turned the lights on revealing it was nothing more then a trench coat "ooh scary" said Ben as gwen glared "well I don't see anything out of the ordinary" Max said as Ben looked down and pointed "Except for the fact that the rug Marty was carrying was right there" he said pointing at a spot in the carpet "Wow guess you are not lieing dweeb" said Gwen "So when can we bust some pod people" she said smashing her fists together "Tommorow Gwen its late, you two go to bed, I'll be in the guest room if you need me" said Max as they walked back to Veras home "But…" started Gwen

"There is nothing more we can do today, I'm going for a early morning walk tomorrow, but once I'm back we'll check things out" Max Said as Gwen slumped as Ben got into his room and sat in his bed _"Demi you hear that, I am gonna have to sneak out and have zeta take my place to find your brother, but you have to be pacient for tomorrow"_ said Ben via the communicator as the camera goes to inside the fusion loader in on the deck of the thousand sunny as Demi meramon was in Choppers arms tearing up "But I want to save my brother now" he wined as Choppered rubbed his head along with a empathic Luffy "Demi, I can tell when a person lies, and I can tell Ben is telling the truth and we will find your brother" said Luffy as Dorumon came up to him "Yeah so be patient when tomorrow comes we will save your brother" he said scooping Demi into his arms "now come on, you can rest in my area to sleep on the sunny" he said as he carried the little fire ball to the storage room and went to his temporary bed as he placed Demi down "Now why don't you rest a bit, I'll go up and get you some digi bits for you" said Dorumon as demi Meramon sniffled a ok but once Dorumon was gone Demi-Meramon cried "brother…brother"

The next morning Ben opened the fridge and looked around "Prune juice, Prune Juice and what a surprise, more prune Juice" he said with a moan and closed the Frige "Why do old people like Prune juice?" he asked as Gwen poured some water in a glass and placed it on a tray with a cup of coffie as Vera stepped into the Kitchen, but oddly had a dazed look in her face "Morning Aunt Vera, did you sleep alright?" asked Gwen "Just fine, what about you?" she asked with a distant tone as she grabbed Ben's cheeks and pinched them hard "Fine aunt vera" Ben answered as Gwen took a few steps forward "I made you some coffee" Gwen said as she held up the tray of Coffie and the glass of water but accidently slipped and dropped the tray sending the coffee and water everywhere "Sorry" she said as Vera had a worried look and to the two surprised did a amazing splits on the side of the enterence "Clean it up! Clean it up right now!" she yelled as Gwen got a cloth and obeyed and wipped away the liquids "I am sorry" she said as Vera dropped to the floor and looked around "Where did your grandfather go?" she asked seeing Max had already left.

"He went for a walk" Ben answered her as Vera looked at the two for a few seconds "I see. Don't break anything, I'll be back soon" Vera said before she left the house "That was weird" said Gwen "No kidding, I think *bit his finger* drat I think she is one of them" Ben said "One of what?" asked Gwen "One of what ever is possessing the old people around here" he said.

Later after an excuse to pick up something Ben swapped places with Zeta as Ben donned his Rizler cloack and with Vademons new inventions, gravity ankle braclets as he roof leaped with Demi-Meramon and Nami following "the marty Impersonator seemed to be hiding a hole down under the dumpster, that must be how they go places" said Ben "and with the possible help of my bretheren, they have long tunnels that even lead to where Meramon, Zeta and Demi were" said Grumblemon from the fusion loader as they stopped and sawed Gwen and Zeta/Ben hiding in a allyway as Vera and another old Person and Marty approaching him and Vera.

"Is the food supply ready for transport along with our energy sorce?" vera asked Marty "The pods are in the final stages of Gestation, what about the young ones?" he asked "Too chewy they need to age more before they get nice and tender" Vera said "I'm not talking about eating, the brown headed boy knows to much, the same with the creatures that General stone told us the digimon who are near the boy" he said as gwen looked at Ben/Zeta who Ben noticed was lieing and covering up _'Smart bot'_ he said "General Stone? He is the worst of the bunch and head of the army, and dangerous" said Grumblemon "then we need to hurry" said Ben continually roof hopping till he got to where the dumpster was "ok I am gonna need some help *pulls out the fusion laoder* Reload: Grumblemon, Gosumon" he said as the two scholors appeared "Ready Ben" said Gosumon as "Ok, then lets lift this thing, Nami, Demi keep watch" he said as He, Grumblemon and Gosumon pushed the dumpster away and sawed the door.

"Ok I got this" he said as he grabbed the latch and tried to move it only to see Gwen as Wildmutt with Ben/Zeta on her back as they are chaced by the senior impostors, even one of grandpa Max as under the Hood Ben's eyes narrowed as Wildmutt growled at him "this is very personal and we are rescuing a childs brother" he said as he unlocked the door as Grumblemon sawed the group approach and threw the dumpster at them "Rizler, Nami, Demi, Gotsumon, hurry Down" he said as the group jumped down and into the hole as they ended up in a under ground area.

"Ok were here" said Ben as he sawed all the tunnels "these tunnels must go all over the complex but also the desert, but question is, where are the digimon?" he said "Ben let me out me and Kreramon made a tracking program on Kramons laptop that should track Demi Meramons brother" said Datamons voice as Demi smiled "We can find my big brother?" he said as Datamon nodded "yes we can" he said as Ben called them out as Keramon held his open laptop "Follow me guys" he said floating off as the group followed the little virus down a tunnel as Nami sniffed the air "Ugg, no offence Grumblemon, but I am smelling your kind and they smell bad" she said "None taken, my kind dosent really wash really much along with Ogremon and Goblimon" he said as they got to a large area with a machine with a large bubble dome and in that bubble was…

"BIG BROTHER!" yelled Demi Meramon who tried to fly over to his brother, but was grabbed by Ben "Demi calm down there maybe others ready to attack" he said "Like now, look" said Gostumon as a group of digimon stepped out.

Some looked like Grumblemon, but lacked his markings, one looked like a green ape like digimon with brown coverings and carried a club and had a Mohawk of red hair, several green creatures larger then Ben but carried a bone club and had white hair and horns and in front, was a red version of the green creature, but had on a military sash.

These were Grumbleon, Goblimon, Oguremon and Fukumons, and each one had a crest of a stone and a hammer on there bodies meaning they are from Grumblemon and Gosumons clan.

Grumblemon and Getsumon eyes narrowed as Fukumon stepped forward and noticed them "So the Runt and his follower how nice it is to see you two again, how long has it been?" he said in a smart tone different then normal Fukumon "4 years general stone, since you framed me and got me banished" said Grumblemon as the Fukumon or General stone glared "it was for the best a Grumblemon like you was a deep embarrassment to the clan more so you keep spouting nonsence you are a desentent of the ledgendary warrior of earth, and to our family brother" he said as Ben and the others out were shocked what was said, minus Getsumon who knew the secret.

"Brothers?" asked Ben as Grumblemon nodded but glared at stone "yeah, were brothers, but Stone framed me by killing our father and pinning the blame on me" he said as the burrowing digimon chuckled "And it was for the best as we didn't need your radical ideas, but now we are here in the material world where there are lots of humans for the pickens to be slaves, but those Slime things really showed us amazing ores to use for our weapons, but in excange, they asked us to dig tunnels and enforced these tunnels and find them a heat sorce *taps the glass with Meramon in it* which is perfect with how protective he was of a runt fire ball" he said only for Demi to get mad and spat out a fire ball from his mouth **Flame shot!** he yelled as the fire ball impacted on Stones face as he growled "Insolent brat, get them!" he yelled as the group charged as Grumblemon and Gotsumon stepped forward "Ben you and the others thin the army, Keramon get Meramon free" he said as Ben nodded "Right, Keramon, Nami lets go!" he yelled as the two yelled right as they ran forward along with Demi meramon floating and following as Nami and Keramon whacked away the goblimon and Ogremon attacking as the two archeologist stood there ground as General Stone snaraled.

"you two were the weakest in the clan, so *Slams his club on his hand* what can you two do?" he asked "we are no longer the weaklings you once knew Stone, during our travels we grew to master digivolution and for Grumblemon here, he mastered the powers of the Beast spirit in him to really fight" said Gostumon as Grumblemon was encased in a cocoon of data and Gostumon glowed

(digimon frontier digivalution)

 **Grumblemon slide evolve to…Gigiasmon!**

Grumblemon was now a tall mixture of a giant and troll, with brown skin, spikes on its back and white markings and a white underbelly and brown eyes. This was his Beast spirit form Gigasmon.

(Warp digivalution to ultimate

 **Gotsumon Warpdigivolve to…Meteormon**

Gotsumon first was now looking like a Tryceraptops, with one horn and had a black armored top body and green eyes and a white under belly. He was now in his champion form Monochomon, but then he got covered in white rock till it broke open revealing him back to his body type, but now a chalk white. This was his ultimate form Meteormon.

The two now digivolved digimon stood tall in front of Stone who stubbornly instead of backing down fought against the two digivolved Archiologists.

With Ben, Nami, Keramon and Demi Meramon they were facing the Goblimon and Ogremon army as Ben held his fusion loader out "Time for crowd control and Nami are you ready to armor digivolve like we did when we trained in the Quartz?" he asked as Nami looked at him "Ok, but that form is still weird for me and for Juliet" she said as Ben held out his fusion loader "Reload: Datamon, Kazu, Glich and Balastiamon" he said calling them out "We are ready for action Ben" said Datamon as Ben nodded "Ok then lets do this" he said first holding his fusion loader forward as a image of the Digi egg of reliability was shown "Digi armor energize"

(Cue armor Digivalution)

 **Gatomon armor digivolve to…Tylomon**

Nami was now a serpentine fish like digimon, with a armored head and a white under belly and fins with purple stripes, but had her eye color. This was her armored form, Tylomon

 **DIGIFUSE!**

" **The enemy is gonna be nuturlized at my hand"** said Datamon

" **ready for action"** Said Kazu

" **Lets do this...this…this thing"** Said Glich after hitting himself during his repeat

" **ready to be sound blasted?"** said Balastiamon

 **DIGIFUSE!** They said together as they fused together into one

Now they had became a larger version of a guardomon, but has Balastiamons legs and chest, and over the heart was Datamon, and Datamons arms wrapped on his upper arms.

 **BLAST GUARDOMON!**

The fustion and the armored digimon then went quick into action and attacked the mob of Ogremon and Goblimon

 **Smashing soundwave** Yelled Blast Guardomon as he fired a super sonic blast at the mob as Nami/Tylomon opened her mouth **Hydro Wave** she said sending a wave of water on the mob washing them away as the two digimon gave each other a look and a smile. With the mob distracted, Ben, Keramon and Demi Meramon snuck to the bubble as Keramon connected his computer "Ok time for some serious hacking" he said as he started to type as Demi-Meramon pressed his face to the wall of the bubble "Anki…anki" he muttered as Ben rubbed his back "It will be ok, Keramon will save your brother I promise" he said as Demi Meramon calmed down, however before he could respond four Goblimon nearly ambush them "Ben let me out and the same with Luffy" he said as Ben held up his fusion loader "Reload: Greymon, Luffy" he said calling out the two dinosaur digimon as Greymon head butted two and Luffy stretched his leg and kicked the rest away "We'll keep the rest away, keep working to get Meramon out" said Greymon as he and luffy went back to the fight as Ben nodded as Keramon _'I hope Zeta is ok'_ he thought as he felt the silver communication cellphone ring as he sawed it was Zeta using the new communications chip installed in him as Ben sawed through his eyes on the screen.

" _Ben me and your cousion founded the Seniors and your grandpa max, we are going to try to save them"_ he said as Ben sawed pods that held the old people of the complex "Hang on I'll send back up to help *Into the Loader* Vademon you, Splashmon, Vigilante, Super Starmon and Shinning knight will go, and back up Zeta, but keep quiet on the identity, and Vigilante, super starmon, Shinning knight, I have a fusion idea that we should try" he said as the group nodded.

Meanwhile a few minutes ago, Gwen/Wildmutt and Ben/Zeta followed Ben/Rizler and his army down the hole into the tunnels and while thanks to the cloak additional features of blocking Bens sent, she wanted to follow the Comander, but faced a new problem as the senior impersonators followed them as she fought back against a mimic of Grandpa Max and nearly faultered till Ben/Zeta encouraged her to fight back as she did so and caught a scent of something and ran down a tunnel path to it and ran into a wall/barricade "Watch out!" yelled Ben/Zeta as Gwen/Wildmutt slammed into the barricade knocking it down as she changed back.

"Next time, please don't use me as a crash test dummy" he said glad his holo generator didn't get damaged "Look dweeb, I can't explain it, but I smelled something down this way" she said as she and the robot in discise walked down the tunnel until they sawed a large spaceship surrounded by green pods "Oh dear, what is going on with these Pods?" said Ben/Zeta as he discreatly called Ben with his communicator "It looks like everyone in retirement villiage had been put into these things" Gwen said as she walked up to one pod and sawed Grandpa Max in it "Grandpa" she said as she pried opened the pod and Max fell out as he woke up rubbing his head "Oh, I was out for a walk but after that nothing" he said "We'll get you and the others out I promise" said Ben/Zeta as he went to another pod.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" a voice called as Ben/Zeta turned and sawed it was 'Vera' along with the Max mimic and Marty and a few others "Well you are not me" said Gwen getting in front of the group "Not yet, I am not" said 'Marty' as he roared and turend into a green blob with four red eyes, the same with Vera and the others "You can fill me in later" Max said as the four aliens advanced towards the group as Ben/Zeta bumped into the ship revealing a lot of pods "Grandpa, Gwen-san, please look at this" he said "It's their ship" max said as one of the aliens got nervous "They've founded it, get the pods on borad, they've been marinating long enough" one of the aliens told the other three as Ben/Zeta got worried "Marinating, oh dear" _'that is what my scans are showing but at least they are alive'_ he thought as he sawed a pod with Vera in it "They got Aunt Vera" he said in a fake paniced tone as Gwen gave a smirk at the aliens as she popped the Dial on the Omitrix and turend "You guys really burn me up" she said slaming down the omitrix and transforming into Heatblast

"Now its time for me to return the favor" she said before fireing a stream of fire at the aliens, but instead of burning up the three merged into a giant alien form "What ever you are you just made a big mistake, we Limax thrive in the heat, why do you think we came to the desert in the summer? And with the help of those odd digimon things, we got ourselves a perment power up thanks to that odd Pyronite with a stiched mouth" it said as Ben/Zetas eyes widened ' _then that is why they kidnapped Meramon, just for that'_ he thought as Gwen/Heatblast tried to punch the giant Limax but it grabbed her as Max and Ben/Zeta moved the pods out of the ship as the large Limax sawed this and sented two Limaxes out to attack them, however…

 **Star slash!** Yelled a voice as a yellow slash went forward causing the two Limaxs to stop as Max and ben/Zeta turned and sawed three figures, two of them were Vademon X and Splashmon, while the last figure was unique.

Physically it looked like a knightmon, but was gold with a few white stars on it, super starmons boots, and cape, Vigilantes hat, his tunic now have a star mark and carried the Star saber sword.

"Star knightmon at your survice" he said in Sir Justians voice pretending not to know Ben/Zeta "You mustent worry, me, Vademon and Splashmon will help protect you as you save the others on order of Rizler" he said as the three digimon attacked

 **Falling stars!** Yelled Star Knightmon sending small meteor stars onto the Limaxs attacking as Vademon got his ray gun out **Alien Ray!** He yelled fireing bolts from his ray gun as more Limaxs came out of the alpha Limaxs back as Splashmon went forward **Hydro Pressure!** He yelled sending a stream of water but they quickly fell back except one who got splashed and melted into puddles causing the three digimon to raise a eyebrow "Splashmon partner, use your liquid splashers, I think I have an idea" said Vigilantes voice from Star Knightmon as Splashmon nodded and summoned a dark blue splasher **Dark Blue splasher!** He yelled as he threw the splashers on the ground creating a large splash as they splashed on the Limaxes as they melted.

"They hate water, Marty when I was on the golf cart" said Ben/Zeta as he and max got the last of the pods out of the ship as Gwen/Heatblast who was held up by the alpha Limax eyes widened "and Aunt Vera in the Kitchen" she said as she sawed a pipe and using her free arm fired a fireball on the pipe releasing the water as it splashed on the limax making it scream and become slime as it dropped Gwen/Heatblast "See yah slimeball" she said as Max and Ben/Zeta got the last of the pods out as the three digimon made a quiet exit before Gwen could interrogate them.

"That's the last of them" Max said as the space ship took off as Gwen/Heatblast placed her hands on her hips and frowned ' _those creatures again, why are they showing up near me?'_ she wondered only to be broken out of her thoughts by Max "We should put them back in there homes so they think they never left" Max said as Ben/Zeta, while secretly communicated with Ben who him they freed Meramon, put on a act of sighing "That could unfortunally take hours though" he said "give me a few minutes, I'll see if XLR8 can help" said Gwen/Heatblast

Back with Ben and Team Blue flair they had took down Geneneral stones army, but the general had fled after Gigasmon and Meteormon really let him have it, now Grumblemon and Gotsumon said against a cave wall scuffed up, but happy they had stood up to Stone, while with ben and the others, they were watching two brothers reunite and hug "Anki, I am so happy you are ok" he said "shush its ok Demi, were together now *Looks at Ben* thanks for saving me, ever since we lost our parents Demi has been looking up to me for guidance" he said as Ben grew sad "I am sorry about that" he said as his phone rang and sawed it was Zeta and he was telling about the creatures called the Limaxs and that the Siniors were saved "*Sighed and smiled* good then Grandpa and Aunt vera are save, Zeta help them out till the Sinors are save in there homes and we will swap back" said Ben in the phone as he hured Zetas response "Alright see you soon" he said as Star Knightmon, Vademon and Splashmon ran up to the group "Those limax things are dead, your cousion melted it in a pile of glop" said Splashmon as Meramon sighed in relief.

"Good, those monsters would have kept me in this bubble for them to use to power up" he said as Luffy waved his arms "that is mean and like a slave, I should know me and my friends help liberated some on a island" he said as Ben looked at him and at Nami who had changed back and nodded "Its true" she said as she begain to explain as both siblings watched as Demi Looked at his brother "Anki, these fellas helped me when you were gone and well…" he started as Meramon rubbed his head "I can see *Walks up* Ben right? *Ben turns and nods yes* Me and my sibling wonder if we can join team Blue flair, mostly because I noticed general stone is missing and I fear he may attack again to hurt us, so I am wondering, to protect me and my brother…can we join?" he asked as the group watched as grumblemon placed a hand on Bens shoulder "you know they are right, my brother will stop at nothing to hurt them and possibly us for revenge and the humiliation we placed him through" he said as Ben smiled "Well you don't have to worry about that, as I never turn away any digimon who need help, you two can join team Blue flair and for Demi (rubs the little fire balls head) maybe you can see some cool citys" he said as Demi meramon flew around "Yay! Yay! Brother can we? can we? Please?" begged the little fire ball as Meramon chuckled, Sure we can Demi, sure we can" he said as Vademon and Datamon started disasimbling the machine that held Meramon "while I am glad to see we got two new members, the lot of you help me and datamon disasimble this machine, it can be useful in a few inventions we have an idea for" he said as Meramon looked at Ben "Is he always like this?" he asked as Nodded "A bit, but that's why we love him" he said helping Vademon and the computer take apart the machine with the others helping.

The next day in front of Aunt Veras home, with the old people back safely in there homes the group was getting ready to leave, Ben had swapped places with Zeta and got him in the fusion loader as they said good bye to Vera "Bye Aunt Vera" Gwen said "Bye dear, and here for the road *Gives Gwen a tupuware container of her geliton* Ben told me how much you like my gelation mold" Vera said as Gwen gave a weak smile "Uh…Thanks" she said before facing Ben who smirked and chuckled a bit as Vera looked at Ben "I'm sorry Ben if it wasn't fun enough around here for you, I hope you weren't bored to tears" she said to Ben as Ben smiled "Nah it was actually really fun" he said giving her a hug "Have fun on the road" said Vera as Ben waved "I will don't worry" he said as he ran into the RV ' _more so when we get away, but need to time it properly, but once we do, adventure awaits for all of us to fight digimon and see the world'_ thought Ben looking out the window ready for when he and his army can leave and face there own adventures.

 **Authors notes:** Chapter five peeps and that is going to chapter 6, now if you are wondering when Ben will leave, it will be during lucky girl, more so after "The Alliance" when it really heated up and Gwen said some hurtful things. Now in the Next chapter "Hunted" the mysterious foe who wants the Omitrix sends three bounty hunters after Gwen for the Omnitrix, as Ben shows his secret intelligence and cleverness and his digimon secret to one of the boutnty hunters and gains three new digimon friends, one in a amnisac royal knight, one in a bounty hunter and one in a female armadrillomon he saved.


	6. Chapter 6 Hunted

**Authors Notes:** and now onto chapter 6, here we meet Vilgax for the first time, and second Gwen has a bounty on her head for the Omnitrix while Ben shows his secret intelligent side (considered him a 'lazy genius' or prefers to keep quiet on his smartness) but now here is chapter 6

Above the earth was a large space ship that was orbiting the planet, inside the ship were three figures, one was bronze in colour and looked like a crab, another one wore a black and grey suit with a helmet on his head. And the third and final figure wore a purple suit and had a jetpack on his back as three lights shone down on them. "Begin…the audition," A voice said over an intercom and the jetpack wearing figure blasted off towards several drones that surrounded him, he pulled out a blaster and fired it destroying three drones. Another drone fired a laser at him but he rolled out of the way and a missile fired out of his wrist and it flew towards the drone and blew it up. He then tossed a grenade that destroyed five drones at one. The crab looking figure jumped into the battle and squashed one drone before he smashed two more with his giant claw like hand, another drone then flew towards him and he punched it with his claw, he then took out a short sword of his back and sliced the last drone it half. A large drone dropped down into the fray and the third and final figure jumped onto a hoverboard and he flew right towards the drone who fired a laser right at him but he was unharmed by it. He then flew right through the drone and it exploded. He landed on the ground as his hoverboard shrunk down and he grabbed it. A screen turned on and a face that had several tentacles, red eyes and was hooked up to a breathing apparatus appeared. "Impressive. You're all hired, your objective…is to retrieve the Omnitrix. The one that succeeds collects the reward. Do not disappoint me," The alien voice said as three pods then launched from his ship, each one containing the bounty hunters with one mission…to get the Omnitrix from Gwen

 **Chapter 6: the Hunted**

One earth in the desert, Max was setting up what looked like an obstacle course while Gwen stood in the middle of it ready as sitting on a beach chair, was Splashmon, changed into Ben, but had pink slanted eyes while the real Ben was in the Digi Quartz training with Zoro in swordplay. A little while ago, Ben learned he can open portals into the Digi quartz with his fusion loader, and decited to use it while Gwen practiced to prefect his swords ablity.

"Gwen are you ready?" yelled Max as Gwen smirked and became Diamondhead "I am so ready to kick ass" she said as Max begain the course as Gwen dodged, flipped and fired crystal shards on the borads "To easy" she said as Ben/Splashmon rolled his eyes "what a arrogant child" he said putting on sunscreen to keep his form hydrated "Focus Gwen, think about how you fight, might isn't always right" he said as Gwen waved a hand "Don't worry grandpa *ducking and fired a few more shares at them* I got this all under control" she said only for a log to fly out at her and hit her causing her to fire her shards wildly as Max ducked behind some wood as ben/Splashmon screamed and jumped off the chair and hid under the table as the shards hit the RV and the sunscreen bottle he was using as he peeked out only for the sunscreen to cover his head as he glared "Whopps my bad" Gwen/Diamondhead said, not feeling sorry at all as Ben/Splashmon scowled _'how does Ben deal with this'_ he thought.

Meanwhile in the digi Quartz a while ago Ben was doing his own training, he took his shirt off leaving the tag with the crest of friendship around his neck and had on his shorts and was barefooted as he wielded the Star sword by fusing Gold Starmon and the pickmon and was barefooted and panting as he wipped a bit of sweat form his brow as he faced his opponent in shinning knight "You are becoming quiet adepted in using a sword young squire, but you are still a long way to go from becoming a master like me or Zoro" he said as Ben smiked "I know that Justin, but I am willing to push forward and learn on the fly and with your help" he said with a yell charging as he slashed as the others who he took out of his fusion loader watched.

Deciding to allow the others to have the freedom to run around and mess around and play in the Quartz, Ben reloaded his whole army and even got out the Super RV ultra and the thousand sunny as the group partyed and plated around.

Demi Meramon was playing around with Luffy, Chopper, Lily, Ussop, Glich, Kazu, Dorumon, and Balastiamon playing tag, Dracula, Gotsumon, Grumblemon, Nami and Robin were reading along with Chibi who was reading a book on sign language, Datamon and Vademon had turned the RV into a control center and was placing computers into it with Zetas help, Sanji was making some sandwiches for lunch with Romeo and Juliets help on the sunny, as Brook practiced a bit of his violin playing, as Chamelonmon, dobermon and Mailbirdmon rested on the small garden on the Sunny, and in one of the rooms Mercurymon was experimenting with a few potions, as franky was busy making items to help the army with Andro, Vigilante and Super starmons help, Keramon was messing on his laptop as Meramon, Greymon and Zoro watched Ben train with the knight along with Garnet who stood on the figure head calmly watching.

"He is really coming along isn't he?" said Zoro looking up at Garnet who looked at the swordsman and smiled a bit "He is, I can see the future that he will become a master swordsman in his own right, however the future is showing me that we will face three creatures who will want Gwens Omnitrix" he said as Zoro looked away "that future vision is pretty impressive, but I can tell you feel its different" he said as Garnet flew down and stood next to the three sword user "It's a helpful tool and a burden, but I live with what I can with it" he said "More so to admit you are a natural fusion?" he asked as Meramon looked at Garnet "you're a natural fusion?" he said as Garnet flinched and nodded "I am, but don't tell Ben, the time isn't right" he said as Meramon looked into the fusions eyes as Greymon nuddged him "I can sense garnet is telling the truth, so lets just let him tell Ben on his own time" he told the walking humanoid fire as he nodded "Ok" he said.

Back with Ben and Justin Ben had placed the sword down as he panted but smiled feeling a form of accomplishment Gwen can never copy or take away and that is his army, his friends "Hay Justin ready for round two?" he said as Justin smiled under his helmet and picked up his sword "Always young one" he said but before they could start training Ben paused as he hured two voices

" _Some one help us"_ said a strong male voice _"Some one please, we need help"_ said a royal like voice as Ben grew worried "Guys did you hear that?" he asked Luffy and the others playing tag stared at him confused till Vademon had a look of what is going on "Ben I think I know what is going on, I read about this but I cant belive its happening to you" he said as Ben was more confused "Which is what hearing voices?" he asked as Robin spoke up "its rare in some humans, but they can hear the voices of digimon in the quartz in pain or in need of help, or have died but are holding on for something" she said as Ben nodded "Well I am hereing two and they need help" he said as Greymon ran up to him "Then get on my back I'll get you there" he said as Ben nodded "Ok *Raises his fusion loader up* Refresh: everyone except for Greymon" he said as the RV, Sunny and the blue flair army minus Greymon was suck into the fusion loader and then got on Greymons back "Ok greymon lets go" he said as Ben felt in his heart where the two injured digimon were and continued to hear there voices as he guided him to the voices till he told him to stop.

"Stop this is where I sense where the voices are" he said dismounting Greymon as they sawed on the dune two unconcus figures.

The first looked humanoid and dressed in grey armor, but had a odd black mask with three eye holes for three eyes as one was on his four head, and closed, combat boots and blond spiky hair and had crow like wings and long claws and a cannon near him that seemed broken.

The other was a knight like figure with red shoulder pads and knee pads and a mark on his chest of three triangles and a ripped red cape.

Both were unconcus, and seemed to be flickering between reality and death.

"I don't belive it, a gallantmon and Bezlemon" said Greymon as Ben looked at him "What do you mean?" he asked "Gallentmon is one of the royal knights while Beezlemon are one of the seven demon lords, however it seems this one is a unique one, as I don't see the crest of gluttony on him" he said as Ben walked close to them "Hay, I am here let me help you, if you can tell me what has happened" he said as the Beezlemons opened his eyes slowly _"My…my name is Bele, I am a bounty hunter and I was hunting Lethiathinmon a blood desendent of the sin of Envy and holder of its crest, but it was a trap as my employer betrayed me and attacked me and dumped me in the Digi quartz to die"_

" _I don't remember what has happened to me…all I remember is a dragon like face the word X and then darkness_ " he said as Ben grew worried "Is there away to save them?" he asked as Greymon nodded "there is place them in your fusion loader they can heal in there"he said as Ben nodded and pulled out his fusion loader "guys, I am gonna put you in this fusion loader and allow you to heal in there, alright?" he said as Bale nodded slowly _"Do it young one for both of us"_ he said "Ok Refresh: Bezlemon, Gallentmon" he said as in a flash the two digimon were absorbed into the fusion loader to heal.

"We got them both Ben, well take them to the clinic of the sunny and watch over there health" said Chopper "Ok, tell me when they are recovered" he said as he felt the silver cell phone in his pocket buzz as he pocketed the fusion loader and pulled it out "Hello?"

" _Ben we are on the road and you know what you cousion did, she splattered me with sunscreen and nearly skewered me with her diamond shards as diamondhead"_ he said as Ben winced "Are you ok?" he asked _"I am fine, but like I said we are going on the move you can meet us at the place we stop"_ he said as Ben nodded "Ok see you there" said Ben cutting off the phone "Well, I guess we get to try out the Super RV" he said as in the fusion loader Datamon and Vademon grinned big.

Back in the real ground and in the rustbucket Ben/Splashmon was scolding Gwen "you almost skewered me rockhead" he said as Gwen scoffed "I said I was sorry, what more do you want from me?" she said "we want you to take that watch on your wrist seriously Gwen, it is not a toy" Max said "I know that Grandpa, but I am doing the best I can, but at least I am not misusing it like Ben would if he had it" she said as Ben/Splashmon narrowed his eyes "I would not!" he said putting on the act as Gwen leaned back with her feet on the table "Besides I've kicked so much butt with this watch, my feet are hurting" she said as Ben/Splashmon crossed his arms "Well one of these days you are gonna get your own but kicked Gwen and I will be glad to be there to see it" he said with a smirk as Gwen growled "*Whispers* better watch it or maybe I need to be heatblast again and show you some fire power" she said tapping her fingers on the watch as Ben/Splashmon backed down ' _you really are brave Ben to face her, really brave'_ he thought as the Rustbucket started to chug and make noises "that dosent sound good" said Ben/Splashmon

Meanwhile in the desert, the three bounty hunters had arrived at the obstacle course "This was the last place the omnitrix was activated, and strangely I am picking up some odd digital sequence" the one with the hoverborad said before he walked to the obstacle course. The jetpack wearing bounty hunter spoke in a foreign languge before he flew off "You can say that again SixSix, a pile of rock like this is better off space dust" Kraab said as the hoverboard bounty hunter walked through the obstacle course when he picked up a can with a shard in it before SixSix grabbed it with a cable, he then ripped the cable off of SixSix who pulled out all his weapons and pointed them at him while he simply reached for his blaster. SixSix spoke in his language that made Kraab laugh "Whoa, big talk for a gear head" he said "Get in my way again, and I'll teach you how to say dismantled," said the hoverborad user as SixSix backed up before he flew off and Kraab tunnelled under the ground, the hoverboard bounty hunter walked off before he tripped an obstacle and he took out his blaster and fired a green beam at the course and vaporised it before he flew off on his hoverboard.

Back with the Two humans and digimon in discise the RV stopped at what looked like an abandoned town as Ben/Splashmon and Gwen stepped out "Looks like nobody is home" Ben/Splashmon said "Not for a while, my Intellimap program says this is Slaterville, incorporated in 1857 after the discovery of silver, it went bust when the mine ran out" Gwen said as Ben/Splashmon had an idea ' _and possibly filled with plenty of items and scrap that Datamon and Vademon can use'_ he thought as he putted on his act "why does everything out of your mouth sound like a book report?" he asked as Gwen frowned at him "Found the problem, it's a leaky fuel line" Max said as he held out a hose that had a Diamondhead shard in it as Gwen sheepishly rubbed the back of her head "Lucky shot" she said "I should be able to fix this, so you two can look around if you want to" Max said "Awe why nod, I mean I can become Upgrade or Greymatter and help" she said as max placed a hand on the wrist with the Omnitrix "How about you give the watch a break" he said as gwen pouted and walked off as Max looked at Ben "try to make sure she dosent blow anything up" he said as Ben/Splashmon smirked "I wont" he said walking off as he went into a building as he looked around and sawed a cart with several pieces of junk.

" _Splashmon you can here us, we tracked you to Slauterville and coming to your location"_ said Ben via the fusion loader as Ben/Splashmon nodded _"good I will await your arrival there is plenty of junk here for Vademon and datamon and some of the inventors"_ he said in his mind picking up a few tools not noticing Gwen smirking at the enterence as she activated the omnitrix and slamed it down, not knowing that one of the bounty hunters tracking the watched heading to the town.

The digimon in discise picked up a few tools till he felt a chill down his spine "What on?" he said grabbing a screwdriver and held it like a knife "Who ever is there come out or be killed!" he said as dark chuckling was hured "aww benny boy is trying to be brave? Hahah, the loser boy should be scared" said a spooky rhaspy voice as a fog seemed to shift and appear as Ben/Splashmon was surprised and fell down as the figure got clear.

It looked like a white ghost like alien with one purple eye and black lines on its body and the Omnitrix symbol on its chest. This was Ghostfreak, one of Gwens forms as she laughed at Ben/Splashmons reaction as he glared but still was nervous inside _'what is this feeling I feel looking at that ghost alien'_ he thought before putting on his act "Not funny" he said as Gwen laughed "Aww what is wrong with that, I needed a bit of pay back for those quips you made, and why not a bit of a scare time" she said but before the digimon in discise could respond Kraab shot out of the ground as both the digimon in discise and alien ghost turned and sawed him "but that guy does" said Ben/Splashmon "Hand over the Omnitrix, and I promise you will not suffer…Much" Kraab said snapping his claw.

"Dream on crab cakes, the watch and I have a bit of a perment relation ship together" said Gwen/Ghostfreak as she moved her eye to the back to focus on Ben/Splashmon "Whats an omnitrix?" she whispered as Ben/Splashmon guestured to the symbol "The watch dweeb, why else would aliens hunt you down, not for autographs" he said as Gwen/Ghostfreak 'frowned' "Well there is no need to be snippy, doofus" she said as her eye went to the front "Sorry but like I said before the watch and I are kind off attached" she said as Splashmon/Ben contacted Team Blue flair for back up "easy enough to fix" he said in a tone that means it will be painful.

"You got no idea who you're messing with" Gwen/Ghostfreak said "I was just about to say the same to you" Kraab replied "Well do you know this trick? Now you see me *Fades away exposing Ben/Splashmon* now you don't" she said as Ben/Splashmon chuckled and ran off to hide/wait for back up _'I hope you guys hurry up, things are gonna heat up'_

A bit ago with Ben and team blue flair they had arrived at the old mining town when Ben got the call and the description of Kraab "Splashmon told us that some bounty hunter is trying to get the Omnitrix on Gwen *Works to put on his old cloths* I don't like it, he may not be alone" he said as Datamon in the drivers seat turned "That maybe true, scans pick up two more hostiles coming" he said as Ben grew concerned "Not good, I need to change back with Splashmon, so Chameleonmon, Franky, Ussop, Vigilante you help stall this bounty hunter, I'll switch places with splashmon, but I have an idea" he said pulling out his phone.

Back with Gwen/Ghostfreak Vs Kraab after Splashmon/Ben hid as he waited for back up Gwen/Ghostfreak tried to do a sneak attack on him invsiably, but Kraab used a heat sensor to find her and turned his head around "sneaking up on me to attack, how childishly cute" he said before raising a claw and sprayed some sort of syrupy fluid on the ghost alien making her visable "Blech, what is this?" she yelled/demanded "a special compound that solidified your ectoplasm, you wont be getting invisible anymore" he said grabbing her by the 'throught' with his claw.

 **Tounge lashing!** Yelled a voice as a long sticky appendage slapped Kraab causing him to oddly flinch from the sliva "What on?" he started however three new attacks impacted on him **Gatling attack! Meteor star shot! Pijinko Shot!** yelled three more voices as a pair of fish like miscles impacted on Kraabs back, causing him to let go of Gwen/Ghostfreak as small meteors and 7 pijinko balls struck him as he turned and sawed it was Franky, Vigilante (Holding his guns out) and Ussop (Holdign his slingshot out) as he was stunned "What the…what are you freaks?" he yelled "Oi, who you calling freaks when you should really look in the mirror *Pulls out a new ball/bullet from his sachel and fired* **Sticky star!"** he said fireing the pellet at the ground making Kraabs legs sticky and nearly stuck "Ugg what the?" he started before Franky ran up to him and gave him the one two punch out of the building as Gwen/Ghostfreak leaned up and sawed the scean as she growled as vigilante placed a hand on her shoulder "Come on partner, you need to be cleaned up of that sludge" he said only for Gwen/Ghostfreak to slap his hand away "Don't touch me, and leave me alone, I got it" she said as Vigilante raised an 'eyebrow' "I doubt it little lady from what we seen you looked like you need help" he said but before Gwen/Ghostfreak could retort Kraab recovered and slapped away Franky into a wall and even Ussop as he tried to attack Gwen/Ghostfreak as she charged, only to get slapped away by Kraabs claw onto a wall as Ben (who swapped places with Splashmon) came up to Gwen "hay Gwen, remember how I wish to see your butt kicked…I take it back" he said as a invisible Chamelonmon then tackled Kraab into a lift as Ben quickly reacted and pulled the lift lever sending kraab into the ceiling "Going up" he said as the Omnitrix beeped and timed out as the digimon ran off before Gwen could question them.

"Come on we need to leave, now" said Ben grabbing her hand as they ran out of the building, once gone, a familiar alien digimon and computer digimon snuck in with Zeta… Meanwhile the hoverborad bounty hunter sawed the whole thing…even Ben swapping places with splashmon and summoning out Chameleonmon, Vigilante, Franky and Ussop _'what is this young boy?'_ he thought.

Back with the two children, they ran to the rust bucket as Max finished repairing and was surprised to see them "What on earth happened?" he asked "Some giant robot crustacean attacked Gwen" Ben answered "the same with these weird creatures, one was a giant chameleon with a flyeres piolit hat on it, one was this silver star with a cowboy hat and boots and guns, one was this android thing with a hawaian shirt, a speedo and sunglasses and one was some fox on two legs, the giant robot crab said it wanted the watch, but kept calling it the Omnitrix" she said lieing about how the digimon fought "Well get in quickly, repairs are done so we can get out of here" Max told the two as they climbed into the RV and drove off.

"No sign of crab face" Ben said peeking out of the window as he communicated with the ear piece to tell the other digimon who were out to stay in Slaugrville with the RV and get the stuff and meet them at there destination and to get ready if the Bounter hunters came back "After the beatdown I gave him, he wont show up again" Gwen said as Ben rolled his eyes at the lie as suddenly a saw blade came through the roof of the RV "WOAH!" yelled Ben "we got a hitch hiker" said Gwen as SixSix tore through the roof and spoke in his language as Max slammed the breaks and sent SixSix off the roof of the RV before he ran him over, but suddenly the Rust bucket skidded to a halt as Max got out and sawed the tires were punctured and Six Six was unharmed.

"Quick in the mine!" he shouted pointing at an old Mine as they ran into as Kraab bursted out of the ground "remember me?" he said as he chased after them as well as they got deeper in the tunnel near a cross road as they hid behind a wall as Gwen looked at the enterence and sawed nothing "I think were safe" she said only for Kraab to bust out of the ground "the Omnitrix hand it over" he said "I hate being wrong" she said "Oi what is going on here?" said a thick Scottish female voice as Ben looked down the right tunnel and sawed that coming from the ground was a yellow armadillo like creature with little fin ears and green eyes and a purple underbelly "What on earth? What are two creatures doing in my territory?" she said as Kraab sawed her "Annoying pest, they remind me of those creatures who faced me, and I really want to see them die" he said aiming his blaster claw at the ceiling as he fired as Ben reacted yelling "NO!" he said as he grabbed the armadillo like digimon and barrel rolled as the rocks blocked the enterance as Max yelled Bens name.

On the other side of the blocked enterance Ben recovered and while covered in dirt, he was glad to see he and the Armadillo like digimon is ok "hay you ok?" he asked only to be slapped in the cheek by the Armadillo like digimon as she got out of his arms "what on earth did you did that for Laddy, nearly got your self killed by a rock slide just to save me?" she said as Ben rubbed his head "Sorry, but I refuse to allow a digimon to get hurt, plus seeing how stunned you were I doubt you would react fast enough to get away *Notices her back right leg bleeding* ah shoot you're bleeding, it must had happened when we barrel rolled and a shard of rock got in your leg" he said as the Armadillo like digimon looked at her leg and hissed "Ah bloody heck, cant belive that snuck on me" she said as Ben pulled out his fusion loader as she was surprised "you're a digidestined laddy?" she asked as Ben nodded "Bit more then that, I am a general" he said holding it out "Reload: Chopper" he said as the Cutemon appeared "Hi Ben *Sees the Armadillo like digimons injury* OH NO SHE'S HURT SOME ON GET A DOCTOR!" he yelled "Chopper your are a doctor" said ben as Chopper calmed down "Oh yeah right" he said as he looked over the Armadillo digimons leg "It dosent look to bad, I'll just take the rock out and heal it up" he said however the sound of shaking was hured "do it while we run Chopper *Holds out his fusion loader* Reload Mailbirdmon' he said as the metal bird digimon appeared and sawed the Armadillo digimon "Seems you rescued a Armadillomon eh Ben" he said as Ben picked up the Armadillomon "maybe, but I couldn't let her get crushed by rocks" he said as he and Chopper got on Mailbirdmon's back as he flew down the tunnel.

Chopper then gently took out the rock in the Armadillomons leg and placed his paws on the wound **Healing Glow** he said as his paws glowed green and the wound slowly healed and stiched up till the wound was healed only leaving a smige of blood as Armadrillomon flexed her leg "wow, thanks Laddy, that felt good" she said as Chopper blushed "Complimenting me wont make me happy you bastard" he said but his smile gave away he was happy as Ben, mailbirdmon and the Armadrillomon laughed "Aye, he dosent know how to hide his emotions well dose he laddy?" asked Armadrillomon as Ben nods "that is what I learned, but anyway I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Ben tennyson, the leader of team blue flair, what is yours?" he asked "Ammy, most my friends call me Ammy, but unfortunalyl I don't have any friends since I crossed over in here" she said as Ben frowned at this and then looked at Chopper as the two nodded "well, Ben has a large army and were all family and friends, maybe we can be your friends" he said as Ammy was surprised and looked down.

"Well let me think about it laddys" she said as the group approached a exit "We are exiting the place so hold on" said Mailbirdmon as they flew out of the cave and into Slauterville as mailbirdmon landed near the Super RV as Datamon, Vademon X, Zeta, Vigilante, Chameleonmon, Ussop and Franky had wrapped up collecting items

"Ben your back!" said Ussop and sees Chopper and Mailbirdmon out and Ammy as Ben, Chopper and Ammy dismounted "Whos the Armadrillomon?" asked Ussop as Ben gently picks her up "Guys this is Ammy, I saved her from a rock slide that that metal crab caused "he said as the group gasped as vigilante patted his back "Well that was mighty brave partner" he said "Ben-Bro that was *Puts his two star tattoos together and poises* SUUUUPPPPERRR!" he said as Ben laughed along with Ammy and Chopper, however Ussop yelped "Guys, incoming hoverborad and Diamondhead" he yelled as Ben turned and sawed the Hoverborad alien carrying Gwen as Diamondhead "Guys take cover and hide" he said as the group hid behind the RV as they watched the boutnty hunter berate and fight Gwen, as she fought back but little to no success as Dorumon spoke from the Fusion loder "Should we help?" he asked as Ben nodded "We should but we need to be careful and plan it carefully.

Back with Gwen/Diamondhead as she glared at the hoverborad alien mad at how he said how she didn't scratch the potential of Dimondheads power "And what makes you such the expert?" she said as the hover borad alien retracted his helmet and revealed to be a alien similar to Diamondhead "you're…you're like me" she said "Wrong, I am Tetrex shard, a nobel warrior, you are a arrogant brat and a would be hero who got in way over her head" he said as the Omnitrix timed out as Diamond head returned to being Gwen "I had enough seeing this" Grabs her "your are coming with me"

"you know I have called her brat as well, and told her to stay out of stuff like this but she wont listen" said ben in his Rinzler discuse as Tetrax turned and sawed Ben in discise as next to him was Vademon, Dorumon now digivolved to Dorugamon, Garnet, Dracula (Holding a umbrella), Ussop, Ammy and in his hands is the star sword and a new unique fusion.

Physically it looked like greymon, but had a mirror like shine on his skin and mirror like shields on his shoulderpads, knees and wrists. This was Mercury Greymon a fusion of Greymon and Mercurymon.

Tetrax even though he can see the boy is in discise, he recognized Vademon and thus can see it was the human boy Ben "But then again she is stubborn and tenatious on some things, even on using that thing, but in good morals I wont let you hurt or take her away" he said as he got in an attack poise **(A/N: he is mimicking Ashokas poise when she started as a Jedi)** as Tetrax gave a small smile at the young boys bravery and dropped Gwen "You are a brave human *Takes the goves off* but pretty foolish to think you can take me on" he said as his arms became blades.

"well, luckully I am willing to try" he said but before they could fight… "So the infamous Tetrax shard is willing to betray our boss to keep the omnitirx out of our clients way" said a voice as the digimon commander, alien, digimon and human turned and sawed Six six with Max in his hands while Kraab held Tetraxs hoverborad "*holds it up* looking for this?" he said "you see we've decited to split the profit Fiffty-Fifty, and you two and the brat who controls those creatures in half" Kraab said as he fired at tetrax who pulled up a shield and grabbed Gwen and hid her in a building as Ben/Rizler looked at his army "Guys, take down those two bounty hunters down and get the old man away from here _Splashmon come out and transform into me and show that I am ok"_ said Ben through the communicator as inside Splashmon nodded.

Soon the army went into action as Vademon and Mercury Greymon took the first attack as SixSix dropped Max and begain fireing **Absorbsion skin!** Yelled Mercurymon as he absorbed the attack with his mirror skin **Reflection Breath!** **Akuma No Nage Kiss!** The two yelled as Mercury Geymon fired a dark version of Sixsix attack as after Vademon X used his distraction dance, threw planets, meanwhile Ben and the others fought against Kraab, as Ben and Garnet distracted them, Ben used his communicator to send instructions.

" _doru, Ammy Dig trip holes to make the krab bot get un balanced, me, Garnet, Drac and Ussop will keep him distracted"_ he said in the communicator as Dorugamon and Ammy and quickly burrowed as the human started slashing as Garnet summoned his gauntlets and bashed onto the Krab bot as he stumbled back as Dracula summoned a red electric whip and slashed at him as Tetrax came out and sawed the fight and sawed Krab stumble, more so when he sawed on the roof the fox like digimon pulled out a sling shot and fired many shots that blinded and clouded Krab as he stumbled into a hole made by Dorugamon and Ammy as they peaked out and high fived as Tetrax sawed a mimic of Ben came up to Max and seemed to comfort him and got him away 'this boy…' he thought as Six Six got his second wind and launched a lot of Gernades as Mercury Greymon raied his shields up and expanded them over himself and Vademon X and Ben/Splashmon and Max to absorb and block "Rizler, me and Vademon needd back up" he yelled as Ben/Reizler nodded "Reload Glich, Kazu" he said as the two Gardomons appeared and flew "Boss you don't have to say…say…say *kazu whacks his head* say a word, were on it" he said as he and Kazu started fireing Guardian barrages on Six six.

However bellow Kraab Recovered "THAT IS IT! THAT CLOAKED BRAT IS DEAd AND SO IS HIS PETS!" he yelled fireing a laster from his claw at Ammy and Doru, but before Tetrax could respond, Ben reacted and grabbed them both and rolled into a hole made by the two.

"COMMANDER!" the out digimon yelled minus Splashmon who kept quiet _'commander'_ he thought as Tetrax grew mad "that was a cowards move to try to hurt a brave commander" he yelled as he ran out and fired diamond shards and attacked, as Gwen growled _'that commander should be dead_ *looks at her omnitrix* _well its charged so lets, get wild"_ she thought as she selected a alien, and after a moments thinking, selected Graymatter.

Inside the hole Ben with Ammy and Dorugamon, who became Dorumon panted as Bens hood fell down "*Coffs* is everyone ok?" he asked as Dorumon nodded "yup I am ok boss" he said as Ammy looked at him "that is twice you saved my life, and twice I owe you" she said as Ben shook his head "You don't have to owe me anything, I did it because I am a hero, and I care for digimon" he said as Ammy smiled "Well that was some clever stuff you pulled off Laddy, you're pretty sharp" she said as Ben rubbed the back of his head "well thanks, I tend to keep quiet on my intelligence and be what my friend calls me a 'lazy genius' and frankly that fits well" he said as he sawed a bit down the tunnel a light purple glow as a shot went into his hand as he opened it and sawed it was a third crest like the crests of Freindship and Reliablity, it was a light purple with two circles connected like weights, one small and one big "wow boss, that is intelligence, guess that means you really are smart" said Dorumon as Ben smiled.

While meanwhile far away on a pedestal, a yellow egg, with a sharp point and a symbol of the crest of intelligence glowed and became a light and shot out as it went over the heads of the fighting digimon, human, digimon in discise and bounty hunters as Gwen/Greymatter tried to sneak up on Krabb as they sawed in awe as the egg went into the hole Ben, Dorumon and Amy fell in as it went into Bens hands.

"When tan my Kilt laddy, that is the digimetal of Knowledge and It seems to chose you" she said as Ben looked at the digimetal and then at Ammy and knew what has to be done "Ammy do you trust me, the same with you Doru?" he asked as both digimon nodded "Always boss, were partners" he said as Ammy nodded "you saved my life twice, I owe you for this and I can tell you are a honest boy, so I trust you" she said as Ben nodded and pulled down his hood and held the egg forward

DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!

(Cue digi armor digivalution)

 **Armadrillomon armor digivolve to Digmon**

Ammy was now a tall insect like digimon with yellow armor and the crest of Knowledge on her back and had drill hands and a drill on her face. This was Digmon, Ammys armor digivalution.

(Cue Digivalution)

 **Dorumon digvolve to Dorugamon**

 **DIGIFUSE!**

" **Time to show what were made of"** said Dorugamon

" **Time to drill you all down Laddy"** said Ammy

 **DIGIFUSE!** Both Dorugamon and Ammy said as they fused together.

Now Dorugamon had drill arms similar to Digmons, a drill on his fore head and yellow armor on his body and wings.

 **Drill Dorugamon**

The fusion then rapidly dug as Ben/Rizler got out as Drill Dorugamon dug fast and created a dirt piller sending Kraab flying up and into Sixsix and knocking Gwen/Greymatter into the dirt as the Drill fusion got out as the other digimon watched as Dracula sawed Ben "Rizler? Are you ok?" he asked as Ben/Rizler nodded "Ill live, but now guys together *Picks up the star saber sword and holds it up as it shines oddly with a blue digi soul aura* ATTACK!" he yelled as the digimon instinctively focused there attacks on the sword

 **Crimson lightning** yelled Dracula sending his whip of red lightning

 **Drill claw** yelled Drill Dougamon as he fired his drill claws

 **Hand of Fate** yelled garnet igniting his hand and sending a force punch forward

 **Alien ray** yelled vademon fireing his ray

 **Reflection breath** yelled Mercury Greymon firing a copyed attack of Sixsixs gernades

 **Diamond storm** yelled Ussop fireing a barrage of crystals

 **Guardian Barrage!** Yelled Kazu and Glitch

All the attacks got absorbed in the star sword as Ben/Rizler gave a mighty swing sending a force blace that exploaded on the evil bounty hunters, thinking quickly, Ben swapped places in the smoke with Splashmon as Splashmon took Bens place. When the smoke cleared, Six Six and Kraab were buffered but alive but unconcus, where the digimon were no where to be found (actually hiding near the hidden RV on Bens orders). The humans and alien were surprised in awe at the power that Ben showed in combining with his digimon.

' _this boy…he has potential_ *Looks at Gwen as graymatter who scowled and crossed her arms* _even this one has potential if she dosent allow her arrogance to blind her'_ he thought as he walked up to the two bounty hunters and pulled out a blue cube as he threw it at them as it expanded and covered the two before it shrank traping them inside as the Omnitrix timed out and Greymatter turned back to normal as Tetrax picked up the cube "I will return as soon as I am able" he told them as Gwen held up the omytrix "What about this?" she asked "It is in good hands for now, as long as you take what I said to heart" he answered before picking up his hoverborad and looking at Ben for a second and then giving it to him "Here, you might find use for this in the meantime" he said as Ben was surprised as Gwen pouted "Woah, your giving this to me? But don't you need this to get off the planet?" he asked

"Selective disinformation" said Tetrax as Ben was confused "huh?" he said "he lied" Answered Gwen "farewell, and Ben, stay strong" said Tetrax with a smile as Gwen was confused as he pressed a button and beamed away leaving the planet. Once gone Gwen gave Ben a look "what, you have the Omnitrix, and I get a cool hoverborad, so in that way fair is fair" he said as Gwen walked off with a huff.

Alone as Max went over to the rust bucket to check on Gwen, Ben ran to the hidden RV where the Digimon were and a defused Greymon, Mercurymon, Dorumon and Amy were "that was amazing guys, and good work" he said "Ah thanks Laddy, but you were amazing with that sword, though how did you do it?" asked Ammy as Ben was confused and shrugged "Don't know instincts I guess" he said

"Well with the materials we gathered, me, Datamon and the other inventors can make some really useful inventions" said Vademon as Ben nodded "And Bae and Gallentmon?" asked Ben "Gallentmon had de-digivolved into his rookie form Guilmon, and has no memory of him being a royal knight, but he is ok and Bae wants to thank you by joining team blue flair so long as he can still collect bountys" said Greymon "Don't worry, we may face more rouge digimon so yes he can join" he said as he quickly reloaded everyone and the RV into the fusion loader as he thought about what happened, especially with the Bounty hunters and one main question ' _who sented them? And will more come?'_

Up in space a sensor picked up Tetrax ship "Betrayed" said the alien who sented the bounty hunters watching from his ship "Sensors indicate that the Omnitrix is not on board with the mercenaries, and also I sensed a large digital surge on earth" A drone told the person who was suspended in a cylinder of liquid with a breathing apparatus attached to him and half of his body was missing but was slowly being rebuilt "Whoever wields the Omnitrix, if very intelligent just as they are fierce and seems to be partnered to these digital creatures. But I swear I Vilgax will obtain it," Vilgax said as the camera moves secretly to a table where on it was a green device with a red circle and a green strap and a slot that seemed be used for cards.

 **Authors notes:** uh oh, seems like Vilgax is really after Gwen and has his own digimon, but which one? Next chapter the Tennysons stop at Sparks ville a place for tourists and filled with odd stuff, as Ben enjoys it with his digimon who can all come out due to Dracula and Robin translating a illusion spell. But when Gwen accidenly frees a small electric alien called Megawatts, it turns into a rain of pranks, more so when Ben meets a nieve Angemon and his guards and the megawatts attract a large rooster digimon named Sinduramon due to there electricity.


End file.
